Una enfermera para el caballero inglés
by Islamayor
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió entre Candy y Terry, mientras la "tímida" y el "elegante" salvaban su relación? Aquí la historia
1. Chapter 1

UNA ENFERMERA PARA EL CABALLERO INGLÉS

Hola! Es dificil escribir un fanfiction de Candy y Terry, porque hay montones y mucho muy buenos, pero por fin me animé y esta es mi propuesta, espero que les guste.

* * *

PROLOGO

CHICAGO 1916

Una joven dama salía de la mansión Britter y se enfrentó a un singular viento de otoño que anunciaba la llegada temprana del invierno. Cerrando su abrigo emprendió el regreso a su departamento recordando parte de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga Annie.

_-¡Ríete Annie! Y después mira hacia adelante, sé que pronto te enamoraras de nuevo._

_-¿Acaso lo has logrado tú?- le dijo enjugando sus últimas lágrimas – Creo recordar que fue lo mismo que yo te dije en aquella ocasión- _

_-Tienes razón amiga. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca, que jamás podre entregarle mi corazón a otro hombre que no sea Terry-_

Ella la había visitado para brindarle consuelo tras la ruptura con Archie, y terminó removiendo heridas abiertas, heridas que se negaban a sanar.

NUEVA YORK

Un joven apuesto estaba sentado en una de las butacas del teatro de la ciudad de New York. Junto con los actores de la compañía Stranford, escuchaba la reprimenda de su director, Robert Hathaway

-Me parece que ya hemos hablado de lo mismo otras veces. Al volver a representar la misma obra una y otra vez ¡No se debe de perder la pasión! ¡Actúen como si fuera la primera vez!... bien, ¡Vayan a descansar! Nos veremos mañana-.

Todos se fueron retirando excepto aquel gallardo joven, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en el escenario.

-Terrance ¿No piensas irte a casa?-.

-¿Perdón?... ¡Ah, sí…claro! Nos vemos mañana, Robert-.

-¿Irás a ver a tu prometida?-

-Si… por supuesto… como todos los días-.

El joven se levantó y salió del teatro, casi arrastrando los pies, como si se tratara de un anciano, rumbo a un destino al cual no quisiera llegar.

CHICAGO

La dama llegó a su edificio y saludó al portero, subió unas escaleras muy conocidas, abrió su departamento, prendió los candelabros de la sala y de la cocina, se preparó un té y se dispuso a leer un libro. Cuando sus parpados pesaban en demasía se dirigió a su dormitorio, y así concluía su día, lleno de actividades, lleno de distracciones, para dejar de pensar en él ¡Como si lo pudiera evitar!

NUEVA YORK

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece la iglesia que escogí?... ¿Terry?... ¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¡Perdón!... Lo siento, mira… hoy no fue un buen día ¿Te parece que lo dejemos para mañana?-.

-¡Pero estamos hablando del lugar donde se efectuara nuestra boda!-.

-Hija- Intervino la madre de la novia –El caballero no se siente bien. La iglesia seguirá ahí mañana-.

-Lo siento Terry, fui muy desconsiderada-.

-Lo siento más yo, me disculpo… hasta mañana-.

Se despidió de las dos damas con un beso en la mano, y salió de ese lugar que le oprimía el corazón. Al salir y sentir el aire otoñal, aspiró profundamente, y volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire. Tal vez así, sentía que podía tomar el valor que le faltaba últimamente. El valor para cumplir con su destino.

CHICAGO

Ella acostada en su cama, volvía con la batalla de siempre. Cerraba los ojos y se lo imaginaba a él, gallardo, cínico… ¡tremendamente hermoso! ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de ser prisionera de esos ojos azules? ¡Cómo deseaba en ese instante encontrarse entre sus cálidos brazos!... Pero de repente la cara triste de Susana se hacía presente, reprochándole con la mirada su atrevimiento ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de desear la suerte de otra? Ella siempre fue de corazón bondadoso, pero ceder su corazón le estaba costando un precio muy alto.

NUEVA YORK

-Querido ¿Ya estás de vuelta?-.

-Sí, madre-.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde-.

-No estaba de ánimos para visitas-.

-¿Te encuentras enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-.

-No, gracias madre, sólo estoy cansado-.

-Trabajas demasiado, pienso que exageran en ensayar hasta quedar exhaustos-.

-Robert así lo ha decidido, y estoy de acuerdo con él, si queremos ser los mejores, sólo el trabajo arduo lo puede lograr-.

-No, si consigues enfermarte. No sé si Robert te querrá, si terminas con una enfermera a tu lado-.

-¿Una enfermera?-.

La sola mención de esa noble profesión lo dejo paralizado, y tardíamente su madre lo comprendió.

-Lo… lo lamento… no quise que te acordaras…-

-¿Acordarme?... si no dejo de pensar en ella- esto último lo dijo murmurando, casi para él sólo.

-Hijo- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro –Te he dicho que aún estás a tiempo de olvidarte de esa tonta promesa e irla a buscar-.

-Un caballero inglés no olvida su palabra-.

-Pero si tú hablas con Susana, ella comprenderá y…-.

-Ella sacrificó su futuro por mí, no le puedo fallar-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Por favor madre, no volvamos otra vez a lo mismo!-.

El joven actor se dirigió a las escaleras y se detuvo en el primer escalón y voltio a ver a su madre.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero contigo. Te agradezco que me permitas estar en tu casa algunos días…-.

-Sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras-.

-Y te lo vuelvo a agradecer, con tantos ensayos, tu casa queda más cerca del teatro que la mía-.

-Descansa, hijo. Mañana será otro día-.

-Que descanses, madre-.

Él se dirigió a su habitación, entró y no le importó acostarse con su ropa de calle. Sólo quería hundirse entre los edredones de su cama y perderse en la inconsciencia. Pero al cerrar los ojos, una risa cantarina no lo dejaba en paz.

_-¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?... ¡Qué tonto!.. ¡Estará dormida!... ¡Seguramente será una dormilona!... Eso yo nunca lo sabré…- _

Así que se dejó llevar ¿Para qué luchar contracorriente? el brillo de un par de ojos verdes lo atrapó y él a su vez se adueñó de esa piel nacarada… y la hizo suya, sin sentir remordimiento, sin más existencia que sólo ellos dos.

CHICAGO

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba frío. Ése sueño la había asustado, siempre que soñaba con él, era de una forma romántica, casi platónica. Pero este último sueño, no tenía nada de platónico, se veía desnuda, permitiendo que él la tocara, sin pudor alguno y… lo peor del caso… es que ella le trataba de quitar la ropa a él… ¡Quería saber cómo era su torso desnudo! _-¡Dios bendito, me voy a volver loca!-._

La joven enfermera tomó un poco de agua de la jarra puesta en la mesita de noche, apenas pudo sostener el vaso, le temblaba la mano sin poder evitarlo.

_-¡Tengo que lograr olvidarlo! ¡No puedo ahora comenzar a desearlo de esta manera!-._

Y volvió a tratar de dormir, recriminándose una vez más por sus deseos de tenerle, recordando la promesa que tenía que cumplirle a la persona que salvó la vida de ése ser tan querido. Su destino ya estaba marcado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, por lo menos la distancia ayudaba un poco.

_-Yo estoy en Chicago entregada a mi profesión de enfermera, él está en Nueva York consagrándose como actor y no tiene nada que hacer aquí… ¿Y si volviera por algún motivo?... ¡La compañía Stranford puede volver a actuar aquí! -._

La rubia se incorporó nuevamente, y quiso hallar alguna solución para aliviar su incertidumbre.

_-¿Seré capaz de volverlo a ver, sin demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Y si Susana está a su lado, lo podré soportar?... Tal vez el me mire indiferente… como quien mira a un viejo conocido… ¡sí!, eso puede ser… su indiferencia es la solución. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, sólo habrá "Hola, no sabía que aún existías, soy muy feliz con mi esposa Susana"… ¿No es así?...-._

¿De verdad nuestro destino está marcado y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo? ¿Qué sucede con los deseos y sueños que queremos alcanzar? ¿De verdad no hay manera de poder realizarlos? Si el destino se empeña una y otra vez en truncarlos.

Candy volvió a acostarse, implorando a su Dios que le diera un poco de paz… mañana sería otro día.


	2. Cap 1 Trabajar, trabajar y luego morir

CAPITULO 1 TRABAJAR, TRABAJAR Y DESPUÉS MORIR.

CHICAGO

Candy llegó al bistro donde almorzaría con Albert, el cual se levanto de su silla para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bien, no me puedo quejar- le respondió dándole un cariñoso abrazo –Mejor que el de Archie-.

-¿Lo viste ya?-

-Sí, hace un momento- le dijo tomando asiento, lo mismo que Albert –Recibió mi derechazo directamente en su pancita-.

-¡Noo!-.

-Se lo merecía-.

-Sí, se lo merecía, pero creo que exageras, Archie necesita de nuestra comprensión igual que Annie-.

-Pues tú consuela a Archie, que yo me quedo con mi amiga-.

-Comprendo, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-Pues ya te lo imaginarás, ella no es muy fuerte, y el rechazo de Archie la ha devastado-.

-Hablaré con Archie, tal vez lo pueda convencer…-.

-No lo creo prudente, dejemos que el tiempo cure sus heridas y que les de la sabiduría para tomar las mejores decisiones-.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva.

-A tu decisión de encerrarte en el hospital a piedra y lodo. Está bien que seas una enfermera eficiente, que ames lo que haces, pero te estás consumiendo en vida-.

Candy lo miró sorprendida, había pensado que Albert no notaría su devoción por el trabajo.

-Ahora tú eres el exagerado- le dijo dispuesta a defenderse –¡Yo siempre he sido una enfermera muy eficaz, y siempre he trabajado al mismo ritmo y…!-.

-Y los duendes existen ¡No, pequeña, no! En estos momentos no estoy seguro de lo que estará pasando por la cabeza de cierto caballero inglés. Pero si está igual que tú, será mejor que lo resuelvan antes de que se destruyan-.

-¡No quiero hablar de ese asunto!- le dijo poniéndose de pie –Mejor regreso al trabajo.

Candy se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero Albert la detuvo de un brazo.

-Perdóname, Candy, no quise abrumarte, sólo me preocupo por tu bienestar-.

-Perdóname tú a mí, soy muy desconsiderada. No sabía que estabas tan preocupado por mí-.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz-.

-Y lo soy ¡Cómo no serlo con un amigo como tú!-.

Y dio otra vez la vuelta para abrazarlo y así poder esconder una inoportuna lágrima.

-¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este asunto y disfrutamos de un delicioso almuerzo?-.

Candy lo voltio a ver ya recuperada y le ofreció una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-¡Me parece muy bien, porque me muero de hambre!-.

Albert rió ante el infantil comentario, pero en su interior seguía sumamente preocupado.

NUEVA YORK

Todo el cuadro de actores comenzaba a tomar un descanso para almorzar, la mayoría traía su comida de su casa. Terry se sentía extraño de hacer lo mismo, generalmente salía a buscar algún lugar para comer cerca del teatro, pero en esta ocasión traía almuerzo.

-¡Mmm! ¡Qué rico almuerzo!-.

-¿Quieres que te comparta, Karen?-.

-No, gracias, sólo trato de adivinar si lo hiciste tú o tu querida noviecita-.

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, lo hizo mi madre, así que si no tienes inconveniente, lo comenzaré a disfrutar-.

-Provecho, espero que no te indigestes-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque tu carcelera acaba de llegar-.

Karen salió discretamente, con tan solo una leve inclinación de cabeza para saludar a Susana que llegaba acompañada de su doncella, quien empujaba la silla de ruedas.

-¡Hola querido! Te he traído el almuerzo… ¡oh! Veo que ya estás comiendo-.

-Susy… no te hubieras molestado… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-¿Qué qué me trae por aquí?... bueno… pensé en convivir un poco… con el hombre que será mi marido muy pronto ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?-.

-Bueno… no quise… lo lamento-.

-¡Vaya! Últimamente te la pasas pidiendo disculpas-.

-¡Por favor, Susana, no te enojes!-.

-¡Mejor me retiro! ¡Catalina, vámonos de aquí!-.

-¡Susana, no tienes que hacer eso!... Por favor-.

Susana se quedo quieta un eterno segundo y después lo miró.

-Está bien… me quedaré un momento-.

Terry volvió a su almuerzo, no tanto por el hambre, sino porque no supo de que hablar con ella. Sólo tenían un solo tema de conversación: el teatro, de ahí en fuera no tenían más, los temas banales de ella no le interesaban a él, y ella mostraba poco entusiasmo en los suyos. Terry en alguna ocasión trató de entablar una batalla verbal, sólo para salir de la rutina, pero solo consiguió asustarla y él se vio tentado a recurrir a una botella de whiskey para descargar su frustración, al darse cuenta de que eso sólo lo lograba con su "tarzán pecoso" ¿Qué clase de matrimonio sería el de ellos dos? ¡Sin nada más de qué hablar! Ni siquiera habían logrado convertirse en amigos.

-¡Muy bien caballeros y damas!- La voz del director trono -¡Se acabó el descanso! ¡Seguiremos ensayando!

La orden del director fue un gran alivio tanto para Terry como para Susana que se encontraba incomoda por el forzado encuentro.

-Me tengo que ir, Susana, te veré en la noche-.

-Sí, claro- Afirmo melancólicamente.

Ella ayudada por su doncella se dirigió a la salida del teatro. A punto de salir, le pidió a su doncella que se detuvieran un momento y voltio a mirar a Terry, quien no se percataba de que era observado.

_-Algún día me amaras, te lo aseguro… por lo pronto me conformaré con ser tu esposa… y ese laso sólo se romperá con la muerte-._

Y como una pesada sombra se fue de ese lugar.

CHICAGO

Albert dejaba a Candy al pie de las escaleras del Hospital, cuando un joven doctor, de la edad de Albert se acerco.

-¡Señorita Candy! ¿Disfruto su almuerzo?- Le entabló conversación sin importarle que Albert estuviera a su lado.

-Agradablemente, gracias, sobre todo porque lo hice al lado del señor Andry aquí presente- Contestó jalando del brazo a Albert, que estaba muy sorprendido de que Candy lo utilizara como escudo.

-Perdón, déjeme presentarme, soy el Doctor John Robinson y usted es…-.

Albert estuvo a punto de carcajearse al notar la forma muy directa del doctor para investigar qué relación tenía él con Candy.

-Mi nombre es William Albert Andry, pero solo llámeme Albert, y soy el padre adoptivo de Candy- Y voltio a ver a Candy que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que inundaría de verde esmeralda todo el lugar.

-¿Su padre adoptivo, eh? Interesante historia, la cual me encantaría escuchar-.

-Es muy larga y aburrida, Doctor Robinson, mejor volvemos al trabajo ¿Le parece?- Interrumpió Candy.

-Sí, claro, con permiso y mucho gusto de haber conocido al padre de la enfermera más famosa del hospital Rollaly-

-¡Adiós Albert! Te veo el fin de semana- Candy se despidió agitando su mano y apresurándose a entrar al hospital.

Albert estaba confundido. En un principio pensó que la decisión de Terry y Candy de separarse era la única solución a su predicamento, pero el tiempo había pasado y la chispa genuina de Candy se iba apagando. Ahora bien, si Candy había decidido que la relación con Terry ya no era posible ¿Por qué no se daba la oportunidad con otra persona? Quizás tuviera miedo de iniciar algo nuevo, si fuera el caso, el estaría dispuesto a ayudarla para que encontrara a una pareja que le ayuda a dejar el pasado atrás; aunque lamentablemente él no fue de muy buena ayuda al querer apoyarla para que olvidara a Anthony, por él conoció a Terry y lo demás ya era historia.

Dando un profundo suspiro subió a su auto para iniciar el camino a su oficina, más no supo, por qué en ese momento se sintió melancólico, el tratar de arreglar la vida de los demás le estaba costando olvidarse de la propia, y sintió pesar por Annie, Archie, Terry, Candy y él mismo… ¿Sería posible que nunca encontrarían a la persona ideal para compartir su vida?

Por un momento, cerró los ojos, y añoró los años en que anduvo de vagabundo, en lo feliz que era. Pero su destino era convertirse en la cabeza principal de su opulenta familia ¿A caso así terminaría su vida? Pensó que no estaba muy lejos de estar haciendo lo mismo que Candy ¿En qué consistía su vida en esos momentos? Trabajar, trabajar y luego… ¿Qué?... ¿Morir?

Él siempre había sido una persona muy positiva, pero a últimas fechas, también estaba muy deprimido ¿De qué manera podría lograr cambiar su destino?... ¿Se puede cambiar el destino, no es así?

NUEVA YORK

Susana llego a su casa y le pidió a su doncella que la dejara en la salita de su casa y se retirara. Quería estar sola, se puso a leer un libro mientras esperaba a su madre, quien llegaría más tarde de su trabajo.

Desde que el padre de Susana muriera, ella y su madre sólo se tenían la una a la otra. El mayor anhelo de ambas era que Susana se convirtiera en una gran actriz… ¡Hasta que apareció Terrance Grandchester!

La aparición de ese hombre cambió el mundo equilibrado de las Marlow. Susana no escuchaba consejos, desvió toda su concentración en conquistar el amor de Terrance. Pero hasta un ciego podría haberse dado cuenta de la indiferencia del joven actor… Él tenía novia, pero a ella no le importaba; y fue tal su devoción, que no dudó en arriesgar la vida misma, con tal de salvarle la vida a ese hombre tan frío y cruel hacia su amor.

Sí, Terrance Grandchester era un caballero, y había respondido como tal. Él terminó con su novia de Chicago y le propuso matrimonio a Susana de inmediato.

Sí, Susana Marlow había conseguido lo que quería, era la prometida del joven talento, pronto sería su esposa, pero… ¿Había logrado su amor?

En ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró la señora Marlow.

-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Qué tal te fue en el almuerzo con el Sr. Grandchester?-.

-No del todo bien, no fue muy buena tu idea, madre-.

-Lo lamento… tal vez se nos ocurra algo más adelante-.

-¡Pues espero que sea algo que sí funcione!- le dijo tirando al piso el libro que tenía entre las manos –Su frialdad hacia mí, me lastima. Se encuentra conmigo en cuerpo, pero no en mente-.

Susana no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar, y su madre se acerco a abrazarla.

-¡Susy!-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que mientras se acerca más el día fechado para nuestra boda, él está más ausente?-.

-Es sólo que pronto estrenará una obra nueva, y estará algo nervioso-.

-Es lo único que le interesa… ¡Trabajar, trabajar…! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Sólo me quedaré mirándole como se consume en su trabajo?-.

-No digas eso… verás que cuando termine esta temporada de teatro, volverá a ser el de antes-.

-Si ella no me lo pudo quitar… me lo quitará el teatro…-.

Susana se consolaba en brazos de su madre, preguntándose si el caprichoso destino quería que Terrance Grandchester nunca fuera suyo.


	3. Cap2 Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia

Capítulo 2 UN PASO HACIA ADELANTE Y DOS HACIA ATRÁS

CHICAGO

El hospital Rollaly hervía de actividad, enfermos entraban y salían. Algunos con casos leves y otros al borde de la muerte, pero para cado uno de ellos, la enfermera Candice White Andry tenía la atención requerida, más un gesto amable que les hacía más tolerable su estadía en ese lugar.

-¡Señorita Andry!- le recriminó la jefa de enfermeras -¡No se ponga a jugar como niña en los pasillos!-.

-¡Lo siento, jefa Wilkins!- Le dijo incorporándose como resorte del suelo, en donde estaba sentada –Sólo estaba entreteniendo al pequeño, porque su padre está en el quirófano en este momento-.

-¡Pues aquí no es guardería, y usted no es niñera! ¿Me escuchó?-.

-¡Lo siento, jefa Wilkins!-.

-¡Deja de sentirlo y repórtate con la doctora Robinson!-.

-¡En seguida, señora!-.

-¡Ah!... te llegó este mensaje- le dijo entregándole una hoja doblada -¡Y por favor dile a tus amistades que yo no soy tu mensajera!-.

-¡Sí, Jefa Wilkins!- le contestó tomando el mensaje y guardándolo en su bolsillo -¡Me reportare con la doctora Robinson!-.

Candy emprendió carrera cuando la voz de su jefa la detuvo.

-¡No corras por los pasillos!-

-¡Lo siento!- respondió mientras moderaba su andar.

Pronto se encontró entrando a uno de los consultorios. Una bella dama de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Señorita Andry, qué bueno que llegó!-.

-¿Qué sucede Doctora Robinson?-.

-Llámame Rose-.

-Con gusto lo haré, si me llamas Candy-.

-¡Muy bien Candy! De todas las enfermeras, tú eres la única que me inspira más confianza-

-En este hospital se encuentran enfermeras muy eficientes, yo no soy para nada especial, Rose-.

-No lo digo por sus conocimientos técnicos, sino los humanos. A veces pienso que hablo con piedras-.

Candy rió de buena gana, nunca había conocido a un doctor que estuviera tan preocupado por el lado humano en el mundo de la medicina, al contrario, muchas veces protestó por el lado tan frío con que trataban a los pacientes.

-Creo que tiene razón doctora, pero nuestro trabajo es muy duro, y la indiferencia es una manera de soportarlo-.

-Digamos que debemos de tener un punto medio ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-.

-Tengo algunos pacientes que ya están curados del cuerpo, pero se niegan a abandonar el hospital, algunos han inventado síntomas que no existen, y creo que uno se atrevió a robar medicina para enfermarse. Temo mucho que lleguen a medidas extremas y que alguno de ellos no solo se enferme de verdad, sino que atente contra su vida-.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?-.

-Aquí tienes la lista con los nombres de estos pacientes- le dijo dándole un sobre –Necesito que platiques con ellos y que averigües cual es su temor al no querer abandonar el hospital-.

-Lo haré, doctora Robinson-.

-Rose-.

-¡Perdón! Rose-.

-Gracias Candy, puedes retirarte-.

Candy salió del consultorio de la doctora Rose y guardo el sobre en su bata, cuando noto el recado que le había dado su jefa.

_-¿De quién será este recado?... Annie… quiere preparar una comida para los niños enfermos del doctor Martín… ¡Qué buena idea!... quizás algunos de los pacientes de la doctora Rose quieran ayudar-._

Contenta de poder ayudar a más personas, Candy se entregó a su trabajo.

NUEVA YORK

El director Robert Hathaway daba por concluido el último ensayo previo al estreno de la obra "La tragedia de Julio César".

-¡Buen trabajo muchachos! Merecen un descanso antes del estreno, así que les dejaré la tarde libre así como el día de mañana. Nos vemos pasado mañana, sean puntuales-

Terry no sabía qué hacer con su tarde libre, así que se fue a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, la última conversación con Susana llegó a su mente.

-_Creo que no estoy actuando como un hombre comprometido, si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Susana, debería de poner todo de mi parte para al menos "llevar la fiesta en paz"-. _

Pensando en regalarle algún detalle, comenzó a curiosear por los aparadores de las elegantes tiendas. Al fin sus ojos se toparon con un prendedor en forma de lirio.

_-Tal vez, esto le agrade-._

Entró decidido en el establecimiento, le pidió a la dependiente la joya y mientras se la envolvían para regalo, escucho una conocida tonada, siguió a la música y llegó hasta donde provenía.

_-¡Una caja de música! ¡Tiene la música que bailé con Candy en el colegio San Pablo!... Aunque ella me dijo que la bailó por primera vez con "el jardinero", ese día la convertí en nuestra canción-. _

¿Señor, quiere también adquirir esta cajita de música?- la voz de la dependiente lo sacó de sus pensamientos –No está a la altura de la joya que se está llevando pero…-

-Me la llevo-.

Terry salió de la tienda con sus presentes, uno se lo daría a Susana esa noche, el otro lo atesoraría para toda la vida, oculto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia, sólo para tomar de ella, la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante con su promesa.

_-No es lo más sano, si pienso formar un matrimonio con Susana, pero si no lo hago ¡Creo que me volveré loco!-. _

CHICAGO

Candy llegó a la clínica del Doctor Martin y entusiasmada le contó el propósito de Annie.

-¡Me alegra que tu amiga quiera brindarles una comida a estos niños y a sus padres!- le respondió también entusiasmado -¿Pero en dónde se podrá llevar acabo tan grande empresa?-.

-¡Aquí mismo, doctor! Me acuerdo de cuando trabajé con usted, que atrás de la clínica, existe un cuarto suficientemente grande como para convertirlo en una improvisada cocina-.

-¿Tú crees que servirá?-.

-¡Por supuesto!... ¡Claro, necesitará adecuarse! Si usted hablara con los padres de estos niños, para que nos dieran la mano, en las reparaciones, yo hablaría con Albert para que nos proporcionara dos estufas, los utensilios de cocina necesarios y materiales para la remodelación, además algunos pacientes recuperados del hospital Rollaly, nos ayudaran. Mi amiga Annie pondrá los suministros y su talento como cocinera-.

-Está bien, Candy, mañana nos volveremos a reunir para coordinar todo-.

-Gracias doctor, ahora me retiro, tengo que ver a Albert-.

-¡Pareces un torbellino muchacha!-.

Y como torbellino salió de la clínica del Doctor Martin rumbo a la oficina de Albert.

Cuando llegó la recibió una sonriente secretaria… ¡Muy sonriente!

-¡Señorita Candy, qué gusto verla!-.

-¡Hola, Mabel! ¿Qué cuentas?-.

-Bueno… señorita… sería mucho pedirle…. ¿Qué le hable de mí a su primo Archie?-.

-¿A Archie?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

-¡Sé que no es de una dama pedir estas cosas! Pero se corre el rumor que el Señor Cornwell es un hombre soltero que…-.

-¡Caray Mabel! Pues no lo sé… tendría que hablar con Archie y pedir su consentimiento para hablarle de tus intenciones-.

-¡Sutil, señorita, sutil! ¿Quiere pasar a ver al señor Andry?-.

-Sí, por favor-.

-La anuncio-

Cuando la sonriente secretaria se perdió en la oficina de Albert, Candy no podía contener la risa, la cual tuvo que reprimir, porque la leal empleada regresaba y le cedía el paso a la oficina de Albert.

-¡Hola Candy!-

-¡Hola Albert!- le dijo abrazando efusivamente -¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-¡Pero si nos vimos ayer!-

-Para mí fue una eternidad- le dijo dramáticamente.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué pasará cuando me ausente por meses!-.

Candy se separó de su abrazo como de rayo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-.

-Bueno… es una suposición… además con los negocios de la familia, siempre es lógico viajar…-

-¡Pero estas hablando de meses!-.

-¡Solo fue una expresión!-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad… mejor cambiemos de tema, toma asiento-.

-Está bien, y tú también siéntate porque esto es largo de contar-.

-¿Cómo la historia de porqué soy tu padre adoptivo?-

-¡No me salgas con eso por favor!-

-¡Tú fuiste quien lo calificó como una historia larga y aburrida!-.

-¡Sólo lo dije para…!-.

-Para librarte del interés de ese doctor pelirrojo por ti-.

-Sí… ¿Me perdonas?-.

-No tengo nada de qué perdonarte, pero… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a ese joven?-.

-¿Una oportunidad?-.

-¿O a caso no te gusta?-.

-¿Gustarme?-

-¿Ya te invitó a salir?-.

-¿A salir?-.

-¡Por Dios, Candy, no me contestes con preguntas!-.

-¡Cambio de tema, cambio de tema! ¡Lo que te tengo que decir es más importante!-.

-Muy bien… lo intente… ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?-.

Candy presurosa le conto todo el asunto con Annie, con más ánimos que nunca… todo con tal de cambiar el tema sobre el joven doctor.

-Me parece que Annie ha tomado una manera de canalizar lo de Archie muy inteligentemente… creo que más que él-.

-¿Qué sucede con Archie?-.

-A mi parecer, está más perdido que un barco en altamar sin brújula-.

-Tanto así… No lo creo, además, en estos momentos ha de ser el hombre más orgulloso y vanidoso de esta ciudad, por ser el más asediado por las damas de Chicago-.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-.

-Cada mujer soltera que me topo…y una que otra casada, me pide mi apoyo para acercársele-.

Albert rió de buena gana.

-De algo estoy seguro, la historia con Annie no ha terminado-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Te lo puedo asegurar-.

-Sólo espero que mi amiga no salga más lastimada-.

-Estaremos los dos para apoyarla-.

-Gracias, Albert. Tú siempre nos tratas de ayudar… pero… también es hora de que pienses en ti-.

-Yo soy feliz-

-No lo creo… lo que pienso es que extrañas tu vida junto a los animales y recorrer el mundo sin presión de la familia Andry-.

-Bueno sí, un poco, pero…-.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de buscar a una señora Andry?-.

-¡Cambio de tema, cambio de tema! Mira… puedes ir a los almacenes que gustes para comprar lo necesario, cárgalo todo a mi cuenta… toma mi tarjeta firmada-.

-Está bien… yo también lo intenté. Adiós Albert, te quiero mucho-.

-Adiós, pequeña-.

Y nuevamente se fue como torbellino.

NUEVA YORK

Susana sonrió al ver llegar a Terry a su casa.

-¡Querido, qué bueno que has llegado!-.

-Hoy fue el último ensayo antes del estreno-.

-Debes estar cansado, toma asiento ¡Catalina, trae lo que te pedí!-.

-Susana, no te molestes por mí… estoy bien-.

-Pero yo quiero complacerte en lo que pueda… por favor… dame ese gusto-.

-Está bien, Susy-.

La doncella de Susana les trajo una bandeja con queso, pan y vino, con sus dos respectivas copas.

-Quisiera que brindáramos por tu éxito en la obra de "Julio César"-.

-Pero, si todavía no es el estreno-.

-Eso no importa, yo sé que triunfarás-.

Cuando la doncella les terminó de servir el vino, se retiró discretamente. Susana tomo las dos copas y le ofreció una a Terry.

-Por el éxito- Brindó Susana

-Por el éxito-

Tomaron un sorbo de vino y Susana invitó a Terry a degustar el queso y el pan.

-Sé que no es de damas, estar tomando vino, pero…-.

-No le veo nada de malo, gracias por este detalle, te lo agradezco-.

Terry se movió incómodo en su asiento, abrió su abrigo y extrajo un pequeño objeto envuelto en tul.

-Sé que he estado alejado un poco de ti… tú sabes, los ensayos…-.

-Lo comprendo, no te preocupes-.

-Te traje un presente, que en nada compensa mi desapego, pero espero que lo aceptes como una prueba de mis intensiones, de que esto no volverá a ocurrir-.

Terry le entrego el presente, y Susana lo desenvolvió presurosa. Adentro se encontraba un estuche, que al abrirlo, un prendedor en forma de lirio brilló a la luz de los candelabros.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Terry, muchas gracias!-.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo-.

Transcurrieron unas horas en que pudieron convivir placenteramente, hablando del teatro y de las obras teatrales. Finalmente se despidió de ella y de su madre, que en ese momento llegaba de su trabajo. Cuando Terry se fue, Susana estaba eufórica.

-¡Madre, Terry me trajo un regalo, míralo!-

-¡Te lo dije, hija! ¡Él te quiere!-.

-¡Creo que nuestra relación va progresando!-.

-¡Por supuesto mi amor!-.

Madre e hija celebraban su pequeño triunfo, mientras un atormentado Terry caminaba por las calles, con una mano metida en su abrigo, apretando una caja de música.

CHICAGO

Candy salía de una tienda de artículos de cocina en compañía del chofer de Albert, había concluido sus compras, cuando un chiquillo la abordó.

-¡Señorita, cómpreme el último periódico!-.

-Lo siento, pequeño, no acostumbro a leer periódicos-.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no lo vendo, mi padre me castigará!-.

-Está bien, cálmate, véndeme el periódico-.

-¡Aquí tiene señorita, y gracias!-.

Candy le sonrió, tomó el periódico, lo enrollo y lo metió entre las cosas que compró. Con la ayuda del chofer acomodaron las cosas en el auto de la familia Andry y se dirigieron a la clínica del doctor Martin.

Al llegar, los padres convocados por el Doctor Martin ayudaron con las compras, mientras los voluntarios del hospital que trajo Candy, continuaban con el acondicionamiento del lugar.

-Señorita ¿Y este periódico?- le pregunto una de las madres de los niños.

-¡Ah! Se lo compré a un chiquillo. No tiene importancia, te lo regalo-.

-Gracias señorita, pero no sé leer, mejor para usted- le contestó la señora dándole el periódico.

-Está… bien-.

Candy tomó el periódico con reservas. Para ella los periódicos eran portadores de noticias que no quería saber. Al tomar ése periódico un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, estrujó el periódico contra su cuerpo y se dirigió al galeno.

-Doctor, podría pasar a su oficina un momento-.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pálida-.

-Sólo estoy algo cansada, con un momento de descanso será suficiente-.

-Adelante entonces, pero llámame si te sientes mal-.

-Gracias doctor-.

Candy se dirigió a la pequeña oficina, con un repentino dolor en el pecho, se sentó en el sofá y abrió sus ojos para observar el arrugado periódico.

_-¿Por qué presiento que éste periódico me hablará de ti?- _

Ella empezó a ojear el periódico, con una extraña emoción instalándose en el corazón, y de pronto una gran foto se presentó ante ella. Todo el cuadro de actores de la compañía Stranford estaba retratado. Anunciaban el estreno de la obra "Julio César" en la ciudad de Nueva York. Terry estaba al frente de todos, presentándose como el protagonista en el papel de Bruto.

Candy no lo pudo evitar, comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, hasta que tuvo que tratar de calmarse, porque sus lágrimas no le permitían seguir admirando ese rostro idolatrado. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero sabía que tenía que recuperarse antes de salir ante el doctor Martin y las demás personas. Limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, buscó tijeras en el escritorio del Doctor Martin, al encontrarlas, presurosa recortó la foto y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. Salió de la oficina a encarar su realidad.

-Doctor Martin- y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa –Es hora de retirarme, ahora sólo queda confirmar con mi amiga Annie-.

-Gracias por todo, Candy, y cuídate que no tienes buen semblante-

-No se preocupe doctor-.

La menuda dama salió de la clínica y subió nuevamente al coche de los Andry, y mientras era conducida a su casa, no dejaba de acariciar el trozo de papel acunado en su bolsillo.

NUEVA YORK

Un nuevo día iniciaba, era el día del estreno de la obra "Julio César". Terry desayunaba con su madre acompañados de una alegre charla.

-¡Siempre que voy a tener un estreno, no estoy tan calmada como tu-.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Estoy temblando por dentro!-

-¡Lo harás bien, te lo aseguro!- le dijo cubriendo su mano con la suya.

-Gracias, madre. Te esperaré en mi camerino antes de que empiece la función-.

-¿No será mejor que Susana te acompañe, en esos momento?-.

-No lo había pensado…-. Y se puso melancólico

-Es lógico, ella es tu prometida. Mejor te veo al terminar el primer acto ¿Te parece?-. Y lo trató de animar.

-Cómo tú decidas, madre. Ahora tengo que ir al teatro a revisar el vestuario que usaré-

Terry beso la mano de su madre y salió rumbo al teatro.

Al llegar al teatro se topo con otros actores que tenían la misma encomienda.

-¡Listo para el estreno, Terry!-

-¡Estoy listo, Karen! ¿Vendrá tu familia?-

-Sólo mis hermanos, mi madre se encuentra un poco enferma y mi padre se quedará cuidándola-. Le comento mientras revisaba su vestuario.

-Lo lamento-.

-No hay cuidado, no es nada serio, vendrán en las siguientes presentaciones ¿Y quién estará contigo?... ¡No me digas! Tu noviecita Susana-.

-Sí, ella, su madre y mi madre-.

-¡Ay qué bonito cuadro familiar!... Dime una cosa, Terrance-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿De verdad te vas a casar con Susana?-.

-Le he dado mi palabra-.

-Lo dices como si anunciaras tu sentencia de muerte-.

-¿Así se escuchó?-

-Creo que no has tomado realmente conciencia de ello… ¿Ya te has imaginado con ella en la cama?-.

-¡Karen! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-.

-No me refiero al hecho de convivir con su… ausencia de… ya sabes. Más bien, el simple hecho de tener intimidad con alguien a quien no amas-.

Terry empezó a caminar de un extremo a otro del cuarto de vestuario y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

-Karen, no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de ello, otros actores están presentes-. Le susurro.

-Bueno… tal vez mañana… ¡Terminé! nos vemos en unas cuantas horas-.

Su compañera de trabajo se fue dejando a Terry con mil demonios en la cabeza. La pregunta de Karen lo regresó a la tierra. A pesar de su lamentable accidente, Susana era una mujer hermosa, deseable ante cualquier hombre. Él sabía de varios caballeros que se habían ofrecido a tenderle la mano, y no precisamente por lástima… pero ella lo eligió a él… a él que no la deseaba como mujer… ella no le inspiraba el torrente de sentimientos que sólo… aquella enfermera, era capaz de hacer nacer en él.

_-¡Para qué me hago el tonto! Sólo doy un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás ¡Nunca me enamoraré de Susana!-._

Y cerró los ojos para no pensar más en el asunto. En unas cuantas horas el telón subiría y él tenía que demostrar que era un gran actor, y que sus problemas personales no importaban al pisar el escenario.


	4. Cap 3 Ya no te quiero

CAP 3 YA NO TE QUIERO

NUEVA YORK

El teatro se estremeció con los aplausos del público al bajar el telón. Tras cerrarse por tercera vez, los actores regresaron a sus camarotes. Karen se cambió y se quitaba el maquillaje, cuando notó que se le había acabo la crema limpiadora. Decidió ir al camerino vecino, al de Terry, para pedirle un poco, quería terminar pronto porque el director los esperaría en un conocido restaurant para celebrar el triunfo de la obra. Salió de su camarote y se encontró con una conocida escena. Un par de damitas se habían colado hasta los camerinos en busca del autógrafo de Terrance Grandchester y atrincherada en la puerta del camerino se encontraba Susana Marlow en su silla de ruedas impidiéndoles llegar a él.

-¡Por favor señorita! No le quitaremos mucho tiempo, sólo queremos su autógrafo-.

-¡Terrance Grandchester no da autógrafos!-. Les gritaba Susana

-¡Eso no puede ser!- le respondió una de las jóvenes -¡Qué salga él, y nos lo diga!-.

-¡Él no va a salir! ¡Y sépanlo de una buena vez! ¡Pronto seré su esposa y no permitiré que se le acerquen mocosas como ustedes!-.

Las chicas lanzaron expresiones de asombro, comentaron algo entre ellas y después se volvieron a dirigir a Susana y a su protegida puerta.

-¡Terrance Grandchester!- Comenzó una de ellas

-¡Tu novia es una amargada!- Le siguió la otra

-¡Ya no te queremos!- Gritaron las dos juntas y se fueron dejando a Susana bramando un tremendo berrinche.

En esos momentos la puerta del camarote se abrió y Terry se asomó.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Tu noviecita que corrió a tus admiradoras- Intervino Karen –Creo que ya se le olvidó, que un actor debe ser amable con sus admiradores ¿Me prestas la crema limpiadora?-

-Pasa a mi camerino y tómala, Karen-.

Terry guardó silencio, mientras Karen entraba a su camerino, tomaba la crema y regresaba al suyo.

-Susana- Habló finalmente cuando Karen hubo regresado su camerino –Me extraña que tú, que ya has estado en este medio, te portes así-

-¡Por supuesto que conozco el medio artístico! ¡Y sé que las "ofrecidas" están al orden del día!-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que esas admiradoras lo eran? ¡No puedes juzgar a todas las mujeres así!-.

-¡Yo sólo te quiero proteger!-.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? ¡Por Dios Susana! ¡No soy un chiquillo!...- Terry tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de contener su enojo –Susana- Y habló más calmado –Creo que a estas alturas ya has llegado a conocerme, y sabes que nunca he sido un mujeriego… si es que eso te preocupa. Soy un caballero, y por lo tanto soy muy respetuoso con las damas… te voy a pedir que no te vuelvas a comportar como el día de hoy… con tu permiso… terminaré de cambiarme para irnos al restaurant con Robert-.

Terry volvió a su camerino, dejando a Susana llorando de rabia.

_-¡No te pienso compartir con nadie! ¡Con nadie!- _

CHICAGO

Candy estaba congelada en medio del pasillo, pálida como el papel, hasta que la doctora Rose pasó a su lado.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué te sucede, te encuentras bien?- le dijo tocándola del brazo para sacarla de su trance.

-¡Lo hice!-.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-.

-¡Acepté!-.

-Sigo sin entender-.

-Acepté salir este fin de semana con su hermano, doctora Rose-. Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Qué bien! Al menos ya no lo tendré pisándome los talones, para que interviniera y te convenciera de que aceptaras-.

-Yo estoy… confundida-.

-Sí, ese efecto tiene mi hermano, pero es buen chico, dale una oportunidad, quizás terminemos siendo cuñadas-. Le dijo giñándole el ojo y dirigiéndose a sus labores.

-_Veremos qué pasa- _Reflexiono Candy_ -no puedo pasarme la vida suspirando por Terry. Él es un hombre comprometido, está prohibido para mí. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde_ a _Terry, le diré, "Ya no te quiero", una y mil veces, hasta borrar su recuerdo-._

La enfermera White Andry dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a sus actividades.

NUEVA YORK

Tras algunas semanas de haber estrenado la obra de "Julio Cesar" El director Robert Hathaway, les daba las nuevas a sus actores.

-Esta semana concluimos las presentaciones de la obra en Nueva York, preparen sus maletas ¡Nos vamos de gira!-.

Todo fue algarabía entre los presentes

-¿Y a dónde vamos a viajar?- pregunto Karen

-Iremos a Conécticut, Nueva Yérsey y Pensilvania. Será una gira breve-.

Todos los actores comenzaron a retirarse. Karen y Terry fueron de los últimos.

-¿Vendrá Susana contigo?-.

-Se lo preguntaré. En la última gira, me había dicho que si, pero después me dijo que no, al parecer el viaje era muy incomodo para su condición-.

-Quizás en esta ocasión, si te acepte la invitación, serán lugares cercanos a Nueva York-.

-Veremos-

-Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, y… ¡Suerte!-.

-Gracias, Karen-.

Terry se quedó pensando, que si Susana no aceptaba ir a la gira, sería un breve descanso a sus ataques de celos que se presentaban más continuos últimamente.

CHICAGO

Candy se encontraba almorzando con Albert en su acostumbrado Bistro.

-¿Y qué tal les fue a Annie y a ti, con la comida para los niños?-.

-¡Fabuloso! Para los niños y sus padres fue un día de fiesta y para Annie fue un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón… es muy reciente su separación de Archie, pude sentir cómo sufre por él-.

-Lo entiendo, y espero que no sea la última ocasión en que Annie ofrezca estas comidas-.

-Todo depende de ella… y de que su mamá la deje, creo que más que nunca, no soy santo de su devoción-.

-Por lo de Archie-.

-No, más bien, porque le dije a Annie que buscara su vocación-.

-¡Uy! ¡Pero si a la Señora Britter, sólo le interesa que Annie se case con un buen partido!-.

-¡Exacto!-

-¡Qué dilema! Bueno, pues veremos en qué acaba todo esto, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?-.

-Acepté salir con el doctor Robinson- Se lo dijo rápidamente y después se estampó un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-¿Aceptaste salir con el doctor Robinson? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es interesante, ¡Te felicito! Vamos por mejor camino-.

-Sólo hay un problemita- le dijo con la boca llena de pan.

-¿Cuál problema?-.

-Le dije que tú vendrías conmigo-.

A Albert casi se le salía el jugo por la nariz.

-¿Qué yo quée?... ¿Quieres que yo sea tu chaperona?-.

-Sí-.

-Ese es trabajo de doncellas ¡Y pensándolo bien! ¿Desde cuándo la temeraria Candy White Andry necesita chaperona?-.

-¡Por favor Albert, esto es muy importante para mí!-.

-¡Pero me voy a sentir fatal entre ustedes dos!-.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por…!-.

-¡Esta bien! ¿Cuándo es la dichosa cita?-.

-Este sábado al mediodía-.

-¿Por qué presiento que me voy a arrepentir?-.

Candy sólo le mostró una de sus mágicas sonrisas.

NUEVA YORK

Terry tomó un sorbo más a su té, y finalmente, le contó a Susana sobre la gira.

-Serán un par de semanas, pero si sientes que no podrás con el ajetreo del viaje, lo comprenderé-.

-¡Para nada! Estaré lista para partir, cuando tú lo dispongas… obviamente, mi doncella me acompañara, ya que mi madre no puede abandonar su trabajo-.

-Sí, por supuesto- Y Terry volvió a dar otro sorbo a su té. Esta gira se tornaba muy tormentosa-.

Horas más tarde, Terry llegaba a la casa de su madre.

-Buenas Noches, madre-.

-Hola, mi amor- le contestó abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he dicho que adoro que me trates como a un crío-.

-Sólo estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido-.

-Eso es imposible ¡Ya no soy un crío!-.

-Pero sigues siendo mi hijo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Susana aceptó acompañarte a la gira?-.

-Sí-

-¡No! ¡Qué tortura!-.

-¡Madre! No puede ser tan malo, además… pronto seremos un matrimonio-.

-Yo tengo una esperanza- Murmuró la señora Eleonor -¡En fin! Por lo pronto no hay nada que hacer, Mientras tu estas de gira, yo iré a actuar a los Ángeles-.

-Te extrañare, madre-.

-¡Y yo a ti, corazón! Y lo volvió a abrazar con ternura.

CHICAGO

La mañana de ése sábado era realmente bella, las hojas secas que alfombraban las calles, le daban un toque romántico, pero en el departamento de Candy, había de todo menos romanticismo.

-¡Albert! ¡Deja de dar vueltas! ¡Ya me pusiste nerviosa!-.

Albert al parecer no la escuchaba, sólo murmuraba, mientras sus grandes pasos rosaban una y otra vez la alfombra de la sala.

-¡Yo! ¡De chaperona! ¡El hombre de negocios más importante de Chicago, de chaperona! ¡Espero que ninguno de mis socios me vea en esta situación!-.

-¡Por Dios, Albert! Si alguno de tus socios te viera, sólo diría que estas en compañía de amigos-.

-¿Y si el doctor Robinson se pone romántico?-.

-¡Ni Dios lo quiera!... ¡Debí de pedirle a Archie que me acompañara!-.

-No hubiera podido venir, saldrá con Sara-.

-¿Quién es Sara?-.

Albert no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya llegó! ¡Tranquilos todos, voy a abrir!-.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Annie? Ella es mujer y comprende de estas cosas-.

-Ella saldrá con Joel-.

-¿Quién es Joel?-

Candy ya no contestó porque abrió la puerta. En la entrada sólo se veía un gran ramo de rosas. Candy trató de distinguir a la persona tras el ramo.

-¿Doctor Robinson?-.

-No… soy Rose-.

-¿Doctora Rose?-

Candy presurosa le ayudo con el enorme ramo y la hizo pasar.

-Doctora Rose, no es que me moleste que se encuentre en mi casa, pero ¿Qué hace aquí y en donde está su hermano?-.

-¿No ha llegado John?- Le dijo mientras se quitaba hojas y pétalos de rosas de su enroscado cabello.

-No-.

-¡Dios, qué vergüenza!... John me mandó un mensaje a mi casa, diciéndome que se le había hecho tarde porque estaba en una cirugía, y para ahorrar tiempo, me pidió que te trajera…-.

En ese momento, la joven doctora, reparó en un par de ojos azules como el cielo, que la escudriñaban de los pies a la cabeza. Pertenecían a un atractivo hombre rubio, de facciones finas, pero varoniles y que emanaba una seguridad de sí mismo difícil de no notarlo.

-¡Perdón! No los he presentado… Doctora Rose, él es el Señor William Albert Andry, mi tutor. Y ella es la doctora Rose Robinson, quien trabaja en el mismo hospital que yo-.

-Y por lo que he escuchado, es hermana del doctor John Robinson, mucho gusto en conocerla-.

Albert tomó la mano de una azorada doctora y la besó.

-Mucho… gusto- Era lo único que pudo Rose articular, se había quedada realmente impactada por la presencia de ese hombre tan hermoso.

Y en ese momento se escucho otra vez, tocar la puerta.

-Ese debe de ser el doctor Robinson- anunció Candy y abrió la puerta.

Un caballero bien vestido hizo su aparición.

-¡Lamento el retraso! ¡Pero ya estoy aquí!... y también Rose-.

-John… acuérdame de decirte que… ¡Ya no te quiero! Y así, me acordaré de no estar haciendo estos menesteres-.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no me quedo otra opción-.

-Bien, te perdono porque Candy es una chica linda… con permiso, los dejo para que vayan a su paseo-.

-¿Porqué no nos acompaña?- La voz de Albert salió como relámpago y paralizó a la doctora Rose.

-¿Yo?.. ¿De paseo?-

-Y así no me sentiré mal tercio-

-¡Sí, doctora! ¡Acepte!- intervino Candy gustosa

-Este… bueno… si-.

-En tal caso- Albert tomó el brazo de la doctora y ni siquiera espero a Candy, salió del departamento con la doctora Rose, quien prácticamente llevaba la boca abierta.

Candy se puso su sombrero y salió sonriente.

-¡Vamos, doctor Robinson, se nos hace tarde!-.

-Si… claro- dijo el doctor, desilusionado de que su cita, ya no fuera tan íntima.

NUEVA YORK

La compañía Stranford abordaba el tren. Terry cargaba a Susana hasta su asiento.

-¿Te encuentras cómoda?- le preguntó al terminar de sentarla.

-Sí, querido, no te preocupes-.

Terry tomó asiento a su lado, y se dispuso a leer un libro. El tren comenzó su marcha. Pasaron diez minutos, cuando Susana se decidió hablar.

-¿Terry…?-.

-¿Necesitas algo, Susy?-.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, que ya sólo quedan cinco meses para nuestro matrimonio?-.

-Mmm… ¿En serio?- le respondía sin dejar de tener la vista en su libro.

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora, para comenzar con los preparativos?-.

Los labios de Terry permanecieron cerrados por un eterno segundo, y entonces habló sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Creo que tu madre y tú, sabrán organizarla… sólo te pido, cómo te dije desde un principio, que sea sencilla y discreta-.

-¡Cómo tú digas, cariño!-.

Contenta con la respuesta, dejó en paz a Terry y su entusiasmo por la lectura de su libro. Pero la verdad era que Terry estaba agotado emocionalmente. Aparentar que estaba resignado a su futuro con Susana, lo había devastado.

_-¿Por qué ella, me tuvo que salvar la vida? ¿Por qué me tiene tanta devoción? ¿Por qué no se cansa de mí y me grita "ya no te quiero"?-_

Y nuevamente se sintió como aquella noche de diciembre, con su pesada carga en brazos… y deseo morir… y así descansar.


	5. Cap 4 Intentémoslo

CAPITULO 4 INTENTÉMOSLO

CHICAGO

Cuatro personas muy distintas entre sí, entraron en una nevería. Era un grupo muy singular. Un hombre rubio y de ojos de un azul cristalino destacaba por su gallardía y su altura, la chica rubia era fácil de recordar por su hermosura y candidez, y dos pelirrojos, que por su parecido, seguramente eran hermanos, destacaban por su belleza y picardía. Se sentaron en una mesa, ordenaron y comenzaron una charla muy amena.

-¡Se imaginan cuando les dije a mis padres que quería ser doctora!- Recordaba Rose.

-¡Pegaron el grito en el cielo!- segundo su hermano –Pero cuando les dije que yo también estudiaría medicina, se calmaron un poco-.

-Seguramente porque sabían que entre los dos nos cuidaríamos y apoyaríamos-.

-¡Qué bonita relación de hermanos!- Suspiró Candy. -¡Como tú y yo, Albert!-.

-Pues sí, más que padre e hija, somos como hermanos-.

-Por cierto- Intervino Rose -¡Qué historia la de ustedes! ¡No sabía que los millonarios tuvieran tan buen corazón y quisieran adoptar!-

-Candy nos conquistó y no tuvimos más remedio que adoptarla-.

-¡Albert!-. Se quejó Candy.

-Sólo bromeo-.

-Y eso es algo también increíble- Continuo Rose –Un millonario con sentido del humor-

-¡Por favor! Deja de llamarme millonario, mi nombre es Albert-.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme Señor Andry! Suelo ser demasiado franca al expresar mis pensamientos y emociones-.

-No te disculpes, y llámame Albert-. Le dijo inclinándose un poco más hacia ella.

Rose se ruborizó y trató de cambiar de tema.

-¡Ejem! Y bueno Candy ¿Y tú como llegaste a ser enfermera?-.

Candy sonrió al recordar todos los momentos por los que pasó para llegar a ser enfermera y se dispuso a contarles la historia.

NUEVA YÉRSEY

Susana, regresaba junto con su doncella de dar una vuelta por el centro de Nueva Yérsey y tocó en la habitación de Terry, quién les cedió el paso.

-¡Terry! ¡Encontré el vestido de novia perfecto! ¡El ideal para nuestra boda!-.

-Lo mismo dijiste en Connecticut-.

-¡No! ¡Éste es realmente hermoso!-

-Si tanto te gustó, te daré el dinero para que lo compres-.

-¡Pero si todavía no te digo el precio!-

-Si a ti te gusta, no importa el precio-.

-¡Tengo que meditarlo!-.

-Medítalo entonces, todavía tenemos tres días en esta ciudad-.

-¡Es verdad! Puedo ir a ver otras tiendas ¡Vámonos Catalina!-.

Susana estaba tan entusiasmada que no reparó en un Terry fuera de la realidad, ensimismado en la lectura de sus libretos.

Susana salió de la habitación de Terry y se dirigía a la suya, cuando se encontró con Karen. La rivalidad entre ellas no había cambiado, a pesar de lo ocurrido a Susana, y de que ella ya no ejercía la profesión de actriz.

-¡Qué contenta se te ve hoy, querida!-.

-Estoy escogiendo mi vestido de Novia, el sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer… no cualquiera tiene la suerte de portarlo a una edad apropiada y con el mejor partido-.

Karen entrecerró los ojos, esa indirecta le dolió, tras varias relaciones fallidas, Karen no había encontrado al hombre que la llevaría al altar, y el paso del tiempo no es muy beneficioso para una mujer. Ella no quiso quedarse sin revancha, conocía la historia de Terry y Susana, conocía las circunstancias y también conoció a Candy, y su venenosa respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Suerte? ¿Le puedes llamar suerte el robarle el novio a otra mujer?- le respondió pasando de largo. Pero Susana la tomó por la muñeca.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me lastimas!-.

-¡Terry me ama! ¡Tarde que temprano me escogería a mí! ¡A mí!-

-¡Suéltame Susana!-.

-¡Aunque no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, Terry me escogería a mí!-.

-¡Señorita!- le dijo la doncella asustada -¡Tranquilícese! ¡Suelte a la señorita Kleiss!-.

Karen nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, y la rivalidad con Susana sólo llegaba a los comentarios mordaces, pero la ferocidad con la que la sujetaba Susana, la asustó e hizo que se defendiera.

-¿Cómo puedes obligar a un hombre, a que permanezca contigo por obligación?... ¡Si ni siquiera le atraes como mujer!-.

Esas palabras perforaron el pecho de Susana como una flecha y soltó a Karen.

-Eso… no es verdad- dijo con voz casi audible.

-Pues yo nunca he visto que te de un abrazo- le dijo sobándose su muñeca -¡Mucho menos un beso en los labios!- y se retiró maldiciendo a lo bajo.

Susana quedó petrificada.

-¡Señorita, señorita!- le llamaba su doncella -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame al doctor?-.

-No, Caty-. Contestó en un murmullo.

-¿Al señor Terrance?-.

-¡No!- Gritó y asusto a la doncella –Sólo llévame a mi cuarto- contestó suavemente.

CHICAGO

Fin de semana, realización de un gran baile. La crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago estaban presentes.

-Candy ¿Ya viste a Annie?-. Preguntó Albert.

-Sí, parece conejo asustado… sólo mira furtivamente la entrada en espera de "ya sabes quién"-.

-Tengo la palabra de Archie de que se comportará como un caballero-.

-Annie no quiere un caballero, quiere a alguien que la ame-.

-Pues si el encuentro de Annie y Archie no es catastrófico, lo será con la llegada de Elisa-.

Candy voltio hacia la entrada, y a una sensual Elisa llegar.

-¡Que no vea a Annie, que no vea a Annie!- Suplicaba Candy

-¡Ya la vio!-

-¡Y se atreve a abrazarla!-.

-Le está dando el beso de Judas-.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?-.

-Nada bueno, seguramente… ¡Y ahora Archie llegó!-

-¡Ya se vieron! ¡Albert! ¡Haz algo!-

-Tranquila Candy, iré a hablar con Archie, tu ve con Annie y aléjala de Elisa-.

Candy se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones. Albert estaba por llegar hasta Archie, cuando se le adelantaron tres caballeros, uno era el padre de Annie, el otro su contador Hunter y el tercero, un joven bien parecido, lo desconocía.

_-¡Va a correr sangre!-. _

Por un momento detuvo su andar y se puso en alerta. No sabía cómo podía actuar un padre cuya hija fue rechazada por su prometido. Hubo dialogo, cara largas y duras, sólo unos cuantos minutos y los caballeros se retiraron de con Archie.

Suspirando de alivio, iba a proseguir su camino, cuando la señora Miller y sus hijas, prácticamente encarcelaron a Archie entre sus brazos.

Albert sonrió _–Ellas te tendrán ocupado un rato, sobrino-. _Voltio buscando a Annie y a Candy, cuando una melena rojiza le llamó la atención… y la siguió.

Mientras tanto, Candy se dio cuenta de que Annie se había metido al cuarto de damas seguida de Elisa. Cerca de la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz chillona de Elisa Leagan

-¿Annie, todavía estas ahí?- pregunto Elisa burlona.

-Por favor Elisa déjame sola te lo suplico-. Le contestaba Annie

-Vamos Annie, no te pongas así. ¿Por qué no mejor le das una cucharada de su propio chocolate? Ya me di cuenta que en esta reunión se encuentra el joven con el que te han visitado últimamente…Annie ¿Me estas escuchando? Deberías pasearte de su brazo enfrente de Archie para que vea lo…-.

Y Candy decidió entrar.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tus asuntos a otra parte, Elisa?-

-¡Vaya si es "Santa huérfana" al rescate de la otra huérfana!- bramó tratando de seguir teniendo el control de la situación.

-¿Por qué no vas a reunirte con las demás "damas" de tu calaña, Elisa? Muchas me han preguntado dónde te habías metido- Candy hablo serenamente.

-¿Y tú vas a obligarme a salir de aquí?-.

-¿Quieres que lo probemos? No me gustaría rasgar tu lindo vestido-.

-¡Eres una corriente que todo lo resuelve con golpes, no sé como la familia Andry te sigue protegiendo!- Dijo dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta de salida y cerrando ésta de un portazo.

-¡Nunca dejará de ser una cobarde!-.

-Igual que yo- dijo Annie saliendo de uno de los cubículos, donde se había escondido, limpiándose las lágrimas con su fino pañuelo-.

-¡Annie!- Candy abrazó a su amiga y las lágrimas de ésta volvieron a brotar– Tranquilízate, tienes que recobrar la compostura para salir de aquí-.

-¡No voy a salir!-.

-No querrás quedarte eternamente aquí ¿Verdad?-.

-Tienes razón, pero no tengo el valor de volverlo a ver-.

-Mira- le dijo obligándola a mirarla a los ojos –Sabes que te obligaría a salir de aquí a empujones-.

-¡Candy!-.

-Pero no soy como Elisa que disfruta del dolor ajeno. No quiero imaginarme si yo estuviera en tu lugar. Así que vamos a ser lo siguiente-.

-Haré lo que tú me digas, pero no me obligues a volver al salón de baile-.

-Saldremos juntas, y discretamente nos iremos por la cocina hasta llegar al jardín. Después saltaremos la barda y estaremos en la calle ¡Pan comido!

-¿Barda?-.

-Tú sígueme-.

Salieron del cuarto de damas y Candy buscó con la mirada a Albert. No lo localizaba y se dirigió con Annie a la cocina, cuando llegaron, la tomó por los hombros y le habló suavemente.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, sólo déjame avisarle a Albert para que hable con tus padres para que no se preocupen.

-Está bien, amiga, gracias-.

Candy salió nuevamente hacia el gran salón, buscando a Albert, pero al primero que vio fue a Archie, custodiado por las Miller _-¡Ése cabeza dura!- _

Más de pronto sus ojos localizaron a Albert y se dirigió hacia él, y mientras se iba acercando se percató de que hablaba animosamente con alguien.

-¿Doctora Robinson?-

-¡Hola Candy! ¡Qué hermosa te ves!-.

-¡Tú también te ves hermosa, doctora! No sabía que eras uno de los invitados-.

-No lo soy…Pero la esposa del doctor Wilson enfermó, y era importante para él venir a este evento, así que me pidió que lo acompañara ¡Ni en sueños yo me podría codear con tanta realeza!-.

-No exageres, Rose- Intervino Albert –Me haces sentir más incomodo de lo que ya estoy-.

Y la doctora Rose se ruborizó.

-¿Rose, me permitirías hablar con Albert, un segundo?- le dijo Candy

-¡Por supuesto! Mientras le preguntaré al doctor Wilson si ya no me requiere, me gustaría retirarme-.

Candy y Albert se fueron a una de las terrazas.

-Albert, necesito que hables con los padres de Annie, y les comentes que se encuentra un poco indispuesta, y que yo personalmente me comprometo a llevarla a su casa-.

-Ellos querrán regresar también-.

-Si lo quieren hacer, que sea un poco después que nosotras. Annie necesita que no le hagan preguntas-.

-Se los trataré de explicar, llamaré al chofer para que prepare el coche en la entrada-.

-No saldremos por la puerta principal. Archie y sus "amigas" se encuentran en el camino y Annie no lo quiere ver-.

-¿Se irán por las puertas traseras? ¡Pero si las puertas de servicio no se abren hasta cerca de la medianoche!-.

-¿A caso hay alguna puerta que me impida el paso?-.

-Creo que no, Candy ¡Mejor no me digas lo que piensas hacer! ¡Prefiero no saberlo! Le diré al chofer que las encuentre a espaldas del edificio-.

-Gracias por comprenderlo ¡Nos vemos!-.

Y como niña a punto de hacer una travesura salió de la terraza. Albert regresó al salón y localizó a los padres de Annie. Dialogó con ellos, le costó un poco de trabajo, convencerlos de que aceptaran el trato de Candy. Finalmente los señores Britter comprendieron y les dieron a las muchachas una ventaja de una hora, antes de que ellos regresaran a su casa.

Albert volvió a buscar a la doctora Robinson, quien hablaba con el doctor Wilson, quien no tenía muy buena cara.

-Disculpen que interrumpa ¿Existe algún problema?-.

-Pues que la doctora Robinson- Comenzó a explicar el galeno –Ya se quiere ir a su casa ella sola, cosa que no permito, como caballero que soy, por ella vino con un servidor-.

-Pero es que me siento como pez fuera del agua, además, ya no me necesita-.

-Doctor Wilson- Intervino Albert – Si usted me permite, me agradará escoltar a la doctora Robinson hasta su casa, sana y salva-.

-Doctora Robinson ¿Está de acuerdo?-.

-Sí- Dijo nerviosamente –Por supuesto.

Albert tomó el brazo de la doctora y salieron del salón. Como su chofer estaba con Annie y Candy, Albert llamó a un carruaje público aparcado en la calle y salieron rumbo a la casa de la doctora.

Durante el trayecto, la joven doctora no sabía qué hacer con las manos, el escrutinio de Albert, la tenía inquieta.

-Señor Albert, le suplico que no me mire así-.

-¿Cómo la estoy mirando?-.

-¡Pues así!-

-¿Y de qué otra manera puedo mirar a una joven tan bella?-.

Rose abrió la boca sorprendida

-¿Me está coqueteando?-

-¿La verdad? Sí-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?- Preguntó algo asustada, al percatarse de la atracción que se empezaba a sentir entre ellos.

-Saber si he encontrado a mi futura esposa-.

Rose se quedó sin palabras, solo abrió sus enormes ojos de un verde oliva, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, finalmente…

-¡Pe… pero si apenas nos conocemos! ¿Cómo es que me habla de matrimonio?-.

-Ya no soy un adolescente, tengo veinticuatro años y soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que no quiero perder mucho el tiempo-.

Rose volvió a abrir la boca sorprendida.

-¡Señor Andry! ¡Me está tratando como una transacción comercial! ¡Cochero, aquí me bajo!-.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre bajarte aquí! Sólo faltan un par de cuadras para llegar a la dirección que le diste al cochero-.

-¡No importa! ¡No quiero seguir con usted!-.

-¡Pero si no te he faltado el respeto! ¿O sí?-.

Rose se paró y trató de abrir la puerta, Albert la jaló antes de que ocurriera un accidente. Los dos se tambalearon por el movimiento del carruaje y cayeron al piso del mismo. Rose quedo a horcajadas sobre Albert, con los rostros muy juntos, sus alientos se mezclaron y no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos. Rose pudo percibir un alma pura en los ojos azules de William Albert Andry.

El carruaje se detuvo, rompiendo el encanto de ése momento y Albert la siguió. Rose se paró inmediatamente y salió casi huyendo del vehículo. Abrió presurosa su bolsa para encontrar la llave de su casa. Albert le dio alcance y le tomo las manos temblorosas.

-Permíteme-.

Rose no supo cómo es que permitió que prácticamente un extraño, abriera su bolso.

-Aquí están ¿Es lo que buscabas?-.

-Sí, gracias- y tomó su bolsa y llaves de las manos de Albert, que sólo sonreía y se dispuso a abrir.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-.

-No se moleste, puedo hacerlo-.

Afortunadamente para Rose, que le temblaban las piernas, la puerta cedió y abrió.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traído a mi casa-. Le dijo mirando al suelo

Rose cruzaba el umbral, pero Albert la detuvo un momento.

-Intentémoslo-.

Rose miró a los ojos de Albert y supo todo lo que le proponía en esa sola palabra.

-Lo…. Pensaré, buenas noches… gracias-. Y cerró la puerta.

Al día siguiente, la ajetreada actividad del hospital Rollay no cambiaba y las eficientes enfermeras estaban entregadas a su labor.

-Doctor Robinson ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa Candy-

-Doctor, aquí tiene los expedientes que me solicitó en la mañana-.

-Gracias Candy-.

-Permiso-

-¡Espera un momento, Candy!-.

-Usted dirá doctor-.

-Te he dicho que me llames John, a mi hermana le dices Rose-.

-Disculpa, John-.

-Así está mejor… quería pedirte… una nueva cita-.

-¿Una nueva cita?- Y Candy se alarmó.

-Más bien, una autentica cita… la anterior pareció una reunión de amigos, una cita… sólo los dos-.

Candy guardó silencio y miró hacia el piso, su jugada de llevar a Albert a la cita, no le volvería a servir.

-Por favor, Candy… intentémoslo-.

Candy levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Muy bien doctor John, intentémoslo-.

NUEVA YERSEY

Susana empujaba ella misma su silla de ruedas, le había pedido a su doncella que la dejara sola, se dirigía al cuarto de Terry. Quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él. Las palabras de Karen la lastimaron en lo más profundo de su corazón por la verdad que contenían. Era cierto que Terry nunca le había hablado de amor, nunca había recibo un abrazo cariñoso… mucho menos un beso en los labios.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Terry tocó, pero nadie le contestó.

_-No creo que haya salido- _Giro la perilla y ésta abrió la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar el impulso de entrar a ése cuarto… y lo hizo.

Susana descubrió a Terry en la cama, durmiendo. Tenía su libreto en el regazo.

_-¡Pobrecito! Se entrega demasiado a su trabajo- _

Se acercó sigilosa y lo pudo observar más de cerca. De hecho nunca había esta tan cerca de él.

_-¡Terry, no sabes cuánto te amo!- _

Recordó las palabras de Karen –_Nunca te ha dado un beso en los labios- _Y ya no lo pensó más. Posó sus labios en los de aquel hombre, robándole su primer beso. Terry despertó sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y se quiso apartar de ella.

-¡No Terry, no me rechaces!- le dijo aferrándose a sus hombros -¡Seamos una pareja de verdad! ¡Enamórate de mí!... intentémoslo-.

Terry la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía razón, si se iban a casar, tenían que vivir como un autentico matrimonio… y eso implicaba intimidad. Terry tomo esos labios que se le ofrecían y cerró los ojos. El beso se profundizó. Él la tomó por la cintura y la cargó poniéndola sobre la cama… entregándose a sus caricias.


	6. Cap 5 En tierra árida

CAPITULO 5 EN TIERRA ARIDA

CHICAGO

Una pareja disfrutaba de una rica cena en un elegante restaurant. Más de pronto la dama se quedo quieta un instante.

-Candy ¿Te sucede algo?-

-¡Perdón! ¿Qué me decías, John?- le dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al notar el movimiento que hizo.

-No te preocupes, a veces me ocurre, ya se me pasará-.

-Si no te encuentras bien, vayamos al hospital-.

-No es necesario te lo aseguro. Sólo iré un momento al servicio de damas, permiso-.

Candy se dirigió al servicio de damas, con ese dolor punzante en su pecho, entró y se dirigió a los recipientes con agua, se lavó la cara, y una doncella le pasó una toalla.

-_Terry ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué tengo esta inquietud, que no me deja respirar normalmente? ¿Qué le puedo decir a John? ¿Qué cuando tengo el presentimiento de que te encuentras mal, me duele el pecho? Diría que estoy loca-._

Candy agradeció a la doncella su atención y salió del cuarto de damas, regresando con John.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-¡Mucho mejor! ¿Ordenamos el postre?-

-Lo que gustes-.

John llamó al mesero, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué secreto le impedía llegar al alma de la bella enfermera? Para él, era un hecho, que alguien había convertido en tierra árida el corazón de Candy ¿Lograría plantar el amor en ella nuevamente?

NUEVA YERSEY

Los instintos masculinos de Terry, habían despertado ¿Quién puede resistirse a una boca fresca, a una piel tersa? Susana se encontraba llena de gozo ¡Por fin, podía tocarlo, adueñarse de esos labios tan deseados! Terry comenzó una caricia más atrevida, el sabor de ese cuello le atrajo, y…. no lo pudo evitar.

-¡Candy!-.

Un empellón lo regresó a la realidad y un dolor en su mejilla le hizo comprender que había cometido un error garrafal. Susana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se tapó la boca para no lanzar un grito de dolor.

-¡Susana! Lo… lamento-. E hizo el intento de tocarla.

-¡No me toques!- Y como pudo, se volvió a subir a su silla y salió a toda prisa de esa habitación.

_-¡Qué he hecho, Dios mío! ¡Esto es imperdonable!- _Terry realmente estaba abatido, no fue su intención lastimarla. En su intento por amarla, sólo la dañó más.

Susana regresó a su habitación y comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía enfrente, ante la mirada asustada de Caty, su doncella. Karen llegó y la quiso detener, pero sólo logró recibir un golpe en el hombro con un florero. Las personas encargadas del hotel llegaron con el gerente al mando y sujetaron a Susana.

-¡Suéltenla! ¡La van a lastimar!- Gritó Terry entrando al cuarto.

-¡Si no la sujetamos, se lastimará ella sola!-.

-¡Llamen a un médico, por favor!- Pidió Catalina, la doncella.

Para cuando el doctor y su enfermera llegaron, ya se habían concentrado en el pasillo, huéspedes curiosos. El doctor entró y revisó rápidamente a Susana que no paraba de gritar que la soltaran, preparó una jeringa con un calmante, y se lo aplicó. Terry se mantenía en un rincón de la habitación. Susana se volvía más violenta si intentaba acercársele. Poco a poco el calmante surtió efecto y así pudieron acostarla en su cama. Terry salió del cuarto y le gritó a la gente del pasillo.

-¡El espectáculo terminó! ¡Lárguense!-. Y se llevó una mano al pecho, poniéndose pálido.

-¡Terry! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Karen -¡Por favor, enfermera atienda al caballero!-.

-¡No, Karen, no! Eres tú la que necesita atención, Catalina me dijo que Susana golpeó tu hombro-.

-¡Tiene la mano pesada tu noviecita!-.

En esos momentos el director Hathaway apareció.

-¡Terry, Karen! Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido a Susana, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien-.

-Es culpa mía, Robert- Se disculpo Terry –Asumo toda la responsabilidad, le provoqué una crisis nerviosa a Susana-.

El doctor y su enfermera, junto con los empleados del hotel salieron de la habitación de Susana.

-Ya revise a la señorita- Explicó el galeno –No tiene nada malo físicamente, su estado es más bien emocional, deberán de llevarla con su doctor personal. Traten de evitar cualquier cosa que la altere mientras tanto-.

-Así lo haremos doctor- Se comprometió Terry –Le agradezco su ayuda-.

-Es mi trabajo, con permiso-.

Y el doctor y la enfermera se fueron de ahí. Terry se dirigió a los empleados del hotel.

-Señores, pagaré los daños, por favor, no den parte a la policía-.

-Sólo porque el doctor nos aseguró que la señorita está enferma, no lo haremos- habló el gerente –Pero si les pedimos que la lleven a otra parte, ella no se puede quedar en este hotel. Si es que quiere que la compañía Stranford, siga hospedada aquí-.

-Así lo haremos y vuelvan a disculparme-.

Los empleados se retiraron y sólo quedaron el director Hathawey, Karen y Terry, quién los invitó a pasar a su habitación.

-Me temo que tendremos que llevar de vuelta a Susana a Nueva York, no podemos hacernos cargo de ella- Les dijo el director.

-Es mi responsabilidad, yo la llevaré a su casa-.

-¡Estás loco!- Intervino Karen -¡Tú eres el actor principal! No puedes ausentarte, además, Susana se pone como loca, cuando intentas acercártele-.

-¡Pero yo soy responsable de ella!-.

-Karen tiene razón, tú primero, tienes una responsabilidad con la compañía, y además… el doctor recalcó que Susana no debería tener nada que la altere-

-La llevaría yo- Ofreció Karen –Mi personaje tiene suplente, pero… creo que yo también alteraría a Susana-.

-En ese caso- dijo el director Hathawey –La llevaré yo. Terry, te dejo a cargo-.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo estaré a cargo?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has planteado la idea de ser director?... Bueno, lo serás por dos días, pero Karen te apoyará-.

-¿Yo? ¿Ayudante de director?-.

-Sólo durante mi ausencia, después volverán a ser mis esclavos-.

El comentario del Director aligero un poco el ambiente e hizo sonreír un poco a los jóvenes actores. Poco después Karen y Robert Hathawey, abandonaron la habitación de Terry, dejándolo sólo, sobándose el pecho ¿Por qué ese maldito dolor no terminaba?

CHICAGO

-¡Candy, mírame!- Pedía John Robinson.

Candy regresó a la realidad. Se encontraba sentada en la banqueta, con John a su lado revisando sus pupilas y un nutrido grupo de mirones rodeándola.

-¡Ha de estar embarazada!- Escuchó decir.

-¿John? ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-La verdad no lo sé. Estábamos saliendo del restaurante, de pronto te ausentaste del mundo y comenzaste a caminar sin fijarte y por poco te atropella un auto-.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué vergüenza!- Dijo y se comenzó a incorporar.

-¡Tranquila, poco a poco!-.

Los mirones comenzaron a dispersarse y John condujo a Candy hasta su auto

-Será mejor que vayamos al Hospital, ahí te revisarán más detalladamente-

-¡No, por favor! Llévame a mi casa y no le digas nada a Albert ¡Por favor!-

-Me preocupas, Candy ¡De verdad!-.

-Estaré bien, sólo llévame a mi casa-.

-Quizás no tengamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero he llegado a apreciarte mucho ¡De verdad! Y si tú me lo permites, quisiera ayudarte ¡Sin ninguna intensión romántica de por medio! Puedes confiar en mí-.

-Gracias John, eres un gran hombre-.

Durante el viaje al departamento de Candy, reinó el silencio. John hubiera querido que Candy, confiara en él, aunque eso significara, enterarse de la existencia del hombre responsable por el sufrimiento de la chica.

NUEVA YERSEY

El desempeño de Terry como director suplente, no se discutió. El temperamento volátil de Terrance era muy conocido y nadie quiso comprobarlo, la presentación de esa noche transcurrió sin contratiempos. Cuando la función terminó, y los actores se retiraban a descansar, Terry y Karen se quedaron conversando.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Terry. Tal vez seas un buen director con el tiempo-.

-La verdad no me lo había planteado, me he enfocado solamente en consagrarme como actor-.

-Pues vas por buen camino, no lo dudo que lo lograrás muy pronto-.

-Gracias. Vámonos a descansar-.

-Espero que realmente lo hagas-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A que eres capaz de pasarte la noche entera pensando en Susana-.

-Fui el culpable de su crisis nerviosa-.

-No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero no creo que debas asumir toda la responsabilidad-.

-Intenté hacerle el amor-.

La confesión de Terry la tomó por sorpresa. Él siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto su vida privada, aunque fuera muy conocida la historia con Susana. Karen pensó que Terry estaría viviendo un infierno, como para haberse atrevido a lanzar tal declaración.

-Y la llamé con el nombre de otra mujer- Concluyó su confesión, evitando la mirada de Karen.

Ella se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-Terry, desde que te conozco, he aprendido a estimarte. Sé que eres un buen hombre, otro en tu lugar, se hubiera aprovechado de la situación con Susana-.

-Si no hubiera errado su nombre, la hubiera deshonrado-.

-¡Le hubieras hecho el favor, más bien!- Le dijo jocosamente, intentando animarlo, cosa que logró, porque Terry esbozó una suave sonrisa –Terry, esto que paso sólo fue un aviso, del terrible error vas a cometer si te casa con ella-.

-Le prometí…-

-¡No me salgas con eso! ¿Cómo pretendes unir tu vida a una persona, que está desequilibrada mentalmente? Susana no te ama realmente, sólo eres una obsesión-.

Terry la voltio a ver, sus ojos centellaban sus dudas internas.

-No le estás haciendo ningún bien siguiendo a su lado. Te lo puedo asegurar-. Concluyó y se retiró a descansar.

Terry tomó conciencia de algo que ya no podía negar. No se puede aprender a amar a alguien a la fuerza, no se puede sembrar en suelo duro, sólo la lastimas y te lastimas a ti mismo.

Pasaron dos días, Terry comía en el pequeño restaurant del Hotel, cuando el director Hathaway se presentó.

-¡Robert! ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto!-

-Tranquilo muchacho, todo está en orden ¿Ningún contratiempo en la función?-.

-Ninguno, te lo aseguro, además, Karen es una estupenda ayudante-.

-¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes!-

-Acompáñame por favor-.

El director se sentó y se dispuso a informar lo acontecido con Susana.

-El viaje fue tranquilo, Susana se mantuvo callada… más bien ausente. Dejé a Susana en casa de su madre, la cual casi me saca de su casa a golpes. ¡Estaba furiosa! No sólo contigo, sino con toda la compañía Stranford, y una tal… ¿Candice?-

-Comprendo-.

-Me dijo que tendrás que dar la cara. Cuando termine la gira te estará esperando-.

-Creo que es inevitable-

-Terry… yo nunca me meto en la vida personal de los actores. Pero te aprecio como si fueras mi hijo, por lo que me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a casar con esa mujer?-.

-Eso lo sabré cuando vuelva a hablar con Susana y su madre-

-Ten mucho cuidado con tu decisión-.

-Te lo agradezco, Robert-.

Los dos caballeros continuaron su charla en otros temas más amables, no había nada más que hacer.

CHICAGO

Las semanas volaron y la época de Navidad llegó. Los planes para las fiestas decembrinas y el fin de año ya estaban hechos. Candy pasaría la Navidad en el hogar de Ponny y Annie en su casa con Los Hunter de invitados; para el fin de año Candy estaría en la Mansión de los Andry con Albert, la tía Abuela, Archie y los Leagan. Annie recibiría el año nuevo en su casa con sus padres solamente. Candy se disponía a dormir, pero se detuvo a reflexionar sobre los siguientes días.

_-Mañana será día de comprar obsequios ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un hombre que lo tiene todo? ¿Y a una dama de edad enojada con todo lo que se le presenta? ¡Al ingrato de Archie no le voy a dar nada!...Bueno… un pequeño obsequio ¡Me faltan George, Dorothy… todas las muchachas del servicio! Tengo que dejar todo listo antes de partir al hogar de Ponny- _

Y se fue quedando dormida.

NUEVA YORK

La compañía Stranford regresaba justo a tiempo para celebrar con sus familias la Navidad. Al momento de pisar la ciudad de Nueva York, el director Hathawey les dio vacaciones, deseándoles que disfrutaran de la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Terry entró a la casa de su madre, buscándola con la mirada.

-Madre, he vuelto-.

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- Le dijo y se lanzó a los brazos.

-¡Y yo a ti!- Le contestó sonriendo, contento de encontrarse en tan amorosos brazos.

-Estuve leyendo los periódicos, hablaban de cada lugar donde te presentabas. Sé que fuiste la sensación ¡Nunca tuve duda alguna!...Pero ¿Y cómo te fue con Susana?-.

Terry dio un gran suspiro.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos… no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó-.

CHICAGO

La joven doctora levantaba un pajarillo herido.

-¡Quieto, sólo quiero ayudarte!-.

-Ten cuidado, o lo lastimarás permanentemente-.

-Señor Andry, soy doctora, aunque no de pajarillos, pero me doy una idea-.

-Permíteme-.

Albert tomó al pájaro de las manos de Rose, el cual no dejaba de tratar de escapar de ellas. Las manos de Albert fueron mágicas.

-Calma, pequeño-. Le hablo suavemente, mientras Rose lo observaba

Y el animalito se calmó.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclamó Rose -¿A caso sabes de veterinaria?-.

-En un tiempo no muy lejano, me dedicaba a cuidar de todo tipo de animales, así que aprendí un poco el cómo tratarlos-.

-¿En dónde aprendiste eso?-.

-En un zoológico-.

-¿Bromeas?-

-No-.

-¿Y qué hacías en un zoológico?-.

-Trabajaba-.

Rose se puso seria, lo cual hizo sonreír a Albert

-¡Se está burlando de mí, Sr. Andry!- Y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Albert apenas pudo alcanzarla, tratando de proteger al pajarillo herido.

-¡Espera! Te digo la verdad-.

Albert se colocó enfrente de ella, obligándola a detenerse.

-Tienes razón en lo de tener poco tiempo de conocernos- dijo sonriendo –Pero si me lo permites, te contaré mi "oscuro" pasado… y quisiera conocer el tuyo-.

Rose lo miro fijamente, como si quisiera penetrar el alma de Albert y conocer si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Está bien- Dijo finalmente -¿Qué harás con el pajarillo?-.

-Lo dejaremos en el zoológico, el cuidador de ahí es muy amigo mío y lo sabrá atender-.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Rose tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Albert. No podía creer que aquel hombre, tremendamente guapo, caballeroso, amante de los animales y rico, estuviera interesado en ella. Sí, ella era una profesional, pero sus orígenes eran muy humildes; y junto con su hermano, tuvo que sortear muchas dificultades, para lograr su posición actual. Así que no quería construir castillos en el aire y se derrumbaran en un instante, quería ir paso a paso.

NUEVA YORK

Terry llegaba al domicilio de Susana, respiró profundamente y tocó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y la sirvienta le permitió el paso. En la sala se encontraba la Sra. Marlow, quien al verlo llegar, dejó su costura y se puso de pie. Terry se quedo parado y en silencio, la señora Marlow se acercó hacia él y la bofetada no se hizo esperar. Terry sólo enderezó el rostro para enfrentarla.

-Vengo a terminar mi compromiso con Susana-.


	7. Cap 6 Una dolorosa Navidad

CAPITULO 6 UNA DOLOROSA NAVIDAD

NUEVA YORK

La Señora Marlow mantuvo el aplomo enfrente de Terry, el cual se mostraba tranquilo, pero con mucha determinación.

-Sí por mí fuera, usted hubiera salido de nuestras vidas desde hace mucho tiempo- le hablo casi murmurando, con la quijada casi trabada –Pero Usted no tiene la última palabra, Susana es la que decide-.

-¡Entienda que esto no va a resultar! ¡Le juro que puse todo de mi parte, para poder formar un buen matrimonio con ella!-

-¡Pues al parecer no lo intentó lo suficiente!-

En esos momentos, Catalina, la doncella de Susana, interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Disculpen ustedes!... La señorita Susana… escucho al señor Grandchester llegar, y quiere verlo-.

-¡Arreglemos éste asunto de una buena vez!- Y la Sra. Marlow comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Susana, con Terry detrás.

Entraron a la habitación de Susana. Ella se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-¡Terry, viniste por mí!- Exclamó y la presencia de su madre no importo. Extendió los brazos hacia él, quien no tuvo más remedio que acercársele y abrazarla.

Terry dejó que Susana llorara, pero finalmente se separó de ella y la tomo por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-Susana, tenemos que hablar-.

-¡Por supuesto, querido!... he estado escribiendo el menú de nuestro banquete de boda…-.

-Susana…-.

-¡Todo la comida serán platillos ingleses!...-

-¡Susana! Lo que pasó en Nueva Yérsey…-.

-¿Nueva Yérsey?... eso… eso sólo fue un mal entendido ¡Deberías ver las muestras que me trajeron de las invitaciones! ¡Son hermosas!-.

-¡Susana, no podemos seguir con nuestro compromiso!-.

Susana se paralizó y sólo se le quedó mirando, sorprendida, cómo si no supiera de qué le estaban hablando.

-Yo no puedo ser el compañero que esperas ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?-

Y ella seguía callada.

-Te prometo que seguiré velando por ti y tu madre. Económicamente, no les faltara nada-.

-Pero…- Murmuró acercándosele, y tratando de que su madre no escuchara lo que le quería decir –Yo me entregué a ti…te di mi virginidad, tienes que responder por ello-.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Susana?-. Terry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que estás murmurando, Susana?- Pregunto intrigada su madre

-De que soy la mujer de Terry, y él se tiene que casar conmigo ¡Te imaginas si estoy embarazada!-.

-¡Eso no es posible, Susana! ¡Nada pasó entre nosotros!-.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue en Nueva Yérsey!-.

-¡Susana no puede estar diciendo mentiras, Señor Grandchester!-. Empezó a discutir la Sra. Marlow.

-Susana- Terry trató de hablarle tranquilo -¿Te acuerdas porqué te pusiste mal en Nueva Yérsey?-.

Susana aguardo un momento, jugando con la sábana que la cubría.

-Te equivocaste…- contestó murmurando – al decir mi nombre-.

-Así es…-.

-¿De qué diablos hablan?- Preguntaba la Sra. Marlow, desesperada por no entenderlos.

-¡Por favor, señora! ¡No interrumpa!... Susana, ¿Comprendes por qué no podemos permanecer juntos?-.

-Está bien- le contestó sonriendo –Te perdono… y haré oídos sordos si vuelve a ocurrir-.

-¡No, Susana, ésa no es la solución! ¡No es justo ni para ti, ni para mí!-.

-Por ti, soy capaz de todo, lo sabes bien… me lo debes. Si te dejo ir, volverás con ella ¡Y eso no lo voy a soportar! ¡Me mataré primero! ¡Lo escuchas, me mataré!-.

Susana tomó el vaso que se encontraba en su buró y lo rompió, tratando de hacerse daño con los vidrios.

Terry y la Sra. Marlow apenas pudieron contenerla, no supieron como una persona tan menuda, tuviera tremenda fuerza.

-¡Catalina!- Llamó la Sra. Marlow –¡Trae el tranquilizante!-

CHICAGO

Albert se encontraba en el consultorio de Rose, admirando el certificado de ella, colocado en la pared.

-Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti-.

-La verdad…- Le contestó desde su archivero –Creo que todavía no pueden creer que su hija, se dedicara a esta profesión, en lugar de prepararse para ser una buena esposa-.

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas-.

El sutil comentario de Albert, ruborizó a la doctora.

-No soy buena ama de casa- Le dijo pasando a un lado suyo-.

-Puedes aprender, como lo hiciste con la medicina- Le dijo jalándola hacia él, y tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Albert! ¡Por Dios! Alguna de las enfermeras puede entrar- Y se ruborizó más.

-Eso sería un poco difícil doctora- Y la arrinconó en la pared –Porque me previne en ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando entré-.

-¡Se van a extrañar de que…!- Y el beso de Albert la calló, y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Le puso los brazos al cuello y le correspondió el beso. Desde que la beso por primera vez a la salida del zoológico, todo fue en ascenso y su resistencia se rompió en mil pedazos.

Cuando el beso terminó, la miró a los ojos.

-Hagámoslo oficial, anunciemos nuestro compromiso-.

-¡No por favor!- Le contestó escapando de sus brazos -¡Todavía no es prudente!-

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de posponerlo? ¿Sigues dudando de mí?-.

-No… de ti no… más bien, de ésta relación en sí… ¿Cómo saber si dentro de un mes, tú has cambiado de opinión?-.

-¿Tú lo harías?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-¡Entonces yo tampoco!-.

-¡Por favor Albert! Dejemos madurar esta relación-.

Algo molesto, Albert se rascó la cabeza –Ésta bien… sólo unos meses más-.

-¡Gracias, querido!- Le dijo abrazándolo, cosa que Albert aprovechó para robarle otro beso. Cuando éste terminó ella le sonrió coquetamente.

-¿A dónde pasarán la Navidad, tu hermano y tú?-. Quiso saber Albert.

-Con mis padres, iremos a Missouri, y regresaremos hasta después del año nuevo-.

-Te extrañaré-.

-Yo más que tú-.

Y un último beso fue inevitable.

Por fin, Albert salió del consultorio de la doctora, y emprendía retirada, cuando se encontró con Candy.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Yo?... vine a ver a un socio que se encuentra hospitalizado aquí-.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Quizás lo conozca-.

-¡No! Ya se fue, creo que no fue nada grave-.

-¡Ah! Comprendo… bien, pues seguiré con mis labores, hasta luego Albert-.

-Hasta luego pequeña-.

A Albert no le agradaba mentirle a Candy, pero Rose se lo pidió como un favor, y él no se pudo negar.

NUEVA YORK

La madre de Susana lloraba desconsoladamente, sentada en un sillón de la sala, cuando Terry se reunió con ella, después de dejar a Susana dormida.

-Señora Marlow ¿Comprende que no es sana ésta relación?-.

-No, no lo es- Y se puso de pie –Pero si ella se aleja de usted, atentará contra su vida… ¡Y usted le debe la vida!... Así que los planes de boda continuaran-.

A Terry se le rompió el corazón.

-Permanecerá a su lado por siempre… Si no lo hace, me encargaré de divulgar en los periódicos que usted abusó de mi niña…-

-¡Señora! ¿Qué clase…-.

-¡Lo difamaré tanto, que su carrera de actor se truncará para toda la vida!-.

-¡No es justo!-.

-¡Lo sé!... Como tampoco es justo en lo que se ha convertido Susana por usted-.

Terry apretaba los puños hasta ponerse blancos los nudillos.

¡Bien, muy bien! Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias… ¡No me haré responsable si Susana empeora con esta necedad de las dos!-.

Terry dio la vuelta y se fue dando un portazo. Decisiones trascendentales se habían tomado.

CHICAGO

Llegó el día de la Celebración de la Nochebuena, y una triste cena se llevaba a cabo en la mansión de los Andry, y de pronto Archie se volvió intransigente.

-¡Creo que te estás pasando, sobrino!-. Le advirtió Albert.

-¡Archibald, demuestra tu educación!-. Le exigió la Sra. Elroy.

-¡Pues no me interesa la educación, no me interesa "el bienestar de la familia"!- Archie se paró abruptamente y los demás lo imitaron -¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz!- Archie dejó el comedor con una tía Elroy en crisis nerviosa y con Albert verdaderamente preocupado por su sobrino.

Albert llevó a su habitación a la Sra. Elroy, cuando la vio dormir, se retiró a su oficina. Cuando entró se sirvió un trago de Whisky y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

_-¡Cómo extraño a Candy y a Rose! Me hacen falta sus espíritus aventureros… Si pudiera, me iría a África con Rose ¡Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle!... Comprendo a Archie, es una pesada carga la que se cierne entre los dos… y perder al amor de tu vida, no es nada fácil ¡Todavía no entiendo cómo Archie no se ha dado cuenta de esto!... ¿Y Candy? Es un hecho de que el hermano de Rose no es su tipo… ¿Qué pasaría si le escribo a Terry?... ¡No! Sólo estoy diciendo barbaridades… ¿Pudiera yo ayudar al destino, un poquito?-._

Y así pasó la Nochebuena el hombre de negocios más importante de Chicago, extrañando a una joven doctora, y tratando de encontrar la solución a las desdichas de dos personas amadas.

CASA DE PONNY

Candy terminó de servir el postre a cada chiquillo, y se sentó a disfrutar el suyo en compañía de sus madres.

-¡Candy! No te hemos dado las gracias por los obsequios para los niños-.

-No tienen nada de que agradecer, Hermana María, sólo les devuelvo un poquito de lo que me han regalado ustedes a mí-.

-Y quisiéramos regalarte más, pero no sabemos cómo-.

-¿Regalarme más? Tengo todo lo necesario, económico y afectivo-.

-¿Quieres decir que ya tienes a alguien para formar una familia?-.

-Bueno… no a ese punto… Pero no necesito más familia que a ustedes dos y a estos chiquillos-.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto, en Chicago tengo a amigos… No querrán que salga a buscar marido, por obligación ¿verdad?-.

-No, Candy- Dijo asustada la señorita Ponny –Sólo que sentimos que tú estás destinada a formar una familia propia… Quizás son cosas de viejas-.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien-.

Las nobles damas sonrieron con ella, pero su instinto materno les decía, que en la vida de su querida hija Candy, faltaban cosas por llenar.

NUEVA YORK

Una figura encorvada entraba a la casa de Eleonor Baker.

-¡Hijo, al fin regresas!-

Terry no contestó, sólo abrazó a su madre y le agradeció en silencio que no le preguntara nada de la cena de Nochebuena con Susana. La Sra. Eleonor condujo a su hijo hacia la sala, y se sentaron frente al fuego.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, cuando te visité en Escocia?-.

-Son de mis momentos más memorables-

-No cambiaría nada de ese día, fue perfecto-. Le dijo abrazándolo.

-Ni yo tampoco-.

Guardaron silencio, así, abrazados, las palabras salían sobrando. Eleonor Baker sabía que ese hermoso recuerdo, traía a la memoria irremediablemente a Candy, y deseó con toda su alma, que el recuerdo no lastimara tanto a su hijo.

CHICAGO

Albert salía de la casa de Archie. Hablaron largo y tendido de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Navidad, de sus planes por desligar a la familia Leagan del imperio Andry y del deseo de Albert por compartir la responsabilidad del manejo de la fortuna de los Andry, y así, lograr que la responsabilidad no recayera en un solo hombre.

_-Si comparto el manejo de los negocios de los Andry, me podré casar con Rose e irme lejos de aquí por un buen rato-._

Los días pasaron y una celebración más se acercaba. Candy descendió del tren llena de energía. Había sorteado la sentimentalidad de la Navidad ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el año nuevo? Cerrando muy bien su abrigo, emprendió su marcha hacia su departamento.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, el encargado no le aportó novedades, sólo le entregó el correo acumulado en su ausencia. Subió presurosa a su departamento, se dio un reconfortante baño y se dispuso a dormir.

-_Mañana será un día muy difícil, pero tengo que tener valor-_

Al día siguiente se pasó la mañana revisando el correo y abriendo el obsequio de Navidad que le dejó Annie, quien se había ido de viaje.

_-¡Ay amiga! Pensarás que la distancia aliviará un poco el dolor-._

La noche se acercaba y en la mansión Andry el ambiente se alegraba un poco más que en la festividad de la Navidad.

-George, necesito que me busques información de quién maneja las obras de teatro-.

-Sí, señor-.

-¿Y ya está la sorpresa para mis sobrinos?-.

-Todo listo señor… aunque déjeme decirle que esto me parece una broma de adolecente, la cual usted ya no lo es.

-¡Hay que mantener el espíritu de niño, George!- Le dijo palmeando con algo de fuerza la espalda de su leal empleado-.

-Como usted lo disponga, señor. Le informo entonces que la señorita Candice y el joven Archibald lo están esperando en la sala-.

- ¡Perfecto! La venganza es dulce ¡Vamos ya!-.

Albert entró a la sala y se encontró con Candy y Archie

-¡Muchachos! ¡Qué alegría de verlos juntos!-.

-¿Sucede algo en especial, Albert?- pregunto curiosa Candy.

-Nada en especial, solo me quería adelantar a los acontecimientos-.

-¿De qué hablas "tío Abuelo"?- dijo bromeando Archie-

Sin decir nada más, Albert dio una señal al aire y dos sirvientes salieron de quién sabe dónde, bañando a Candy y a Archie de harina completamente. A penas se recuperaban del susto, cuando los mismos sirvientes los mojaron con agua fría.

-Esto es por lo del año pasado- dijo Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y también una advertencia, si me vuelven a hacer otra "bromita", se atienen a las consecuencias ¡A ver quién gana!-.

Albert se fue riendo a carcajadas.

-Creo- empezó hablar Candy –Que subiré a bañarme y cambiarme… otra vez-.

-Haré… lo mismo-

Y los dos se apoyaron mutuamente para no caerse por la resbalosa sustancia. En la mansión Andry los dos contaban con habitación propia y ropa, para cuando quisieran quedarse un par de días.

Una hora más tarde Candy, lucía hermosísima, en esa mansión sólo guardaba trajes muy lujosos, y esa noche, gracias a Albert, tuvo que usar uno de ellos. Bajó y se dirigió a la sala donde ya se encontraba Albert.

-Estas hermosa Candy-

-Gracias… tío abuelo-.

-De nada… sobrina nieta-

Y los dos se botaron de la risa.

-Me encanta verte sonreír-.

-Tú lo logras con mucha facilidad-

-Candy… antes de que baje Archie, y lleguen Neil y Elisa, quisiera preguntarte algo que me ha estado rondando en mi cabeza-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Es algo personal… doloroso… quizás algo entrometido de mi parte-.

-¡Me estás asustando!-.

-Candy… ¿Qué pasaría si Terry regresara a esta Ciudad?-

Candy se puso blanca como el papel, tanto que Albert casi se mordió la lengua al ver lo que había provocado en ella.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Yo… Contestando a tu pregunta…- Comenzó a hablar lentamente -Creo que Terrance y yo no tendríamos que cruzarnos para nada. Él quizás sólo se encuentre de paso, y yo no salgo del hospital… y si acaso el destino nos pusiera frente a frente… sólo nos saludaríamos como dos antiguos condiscípulos ¡Eso es todo! ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Curiosidad, simple curiosidad… Supe que los Britter salieron de Chicago ¿Cuándo regresa Annie de viaje?-.

Cambiar de tema fue lo mejor, pero Albert logró su objetivo, quería tentar el terreno en el que estaba a punto de inmiscuirse. Le daría una vuelta de rueda al destino.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a las personas que me mandan sus comentarios: Verito, saraoli, lupita1797, litziel, Mazy Vampire, Iris, Edeny Grandchester, Anna Maria, Isa, Gadamigrandchest, Eva Grandchester, Ale, Conny Gveruck, Ascella Star.


	8. Cap 7 El cumpleaños de Terry

CAPITULO 7 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TERRY

NUEVA YORK

En la casa de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker, había un ambiente festivo agradable por el fin de año. La Sra. Baker había invitado a algunos compañeros de teatro con sus parejas, Susana y su madre también estaban entre los invitados y el director Hathaway y su esposa, eran los invitados de honor.

-Caballeros y damas presentes- Anunció la hermosa mujer –Es hora de pasar a la mesa-

La conversación giró en torno al teatro obviamente, pero una dama cambió el tema de pronto.

-Susana, querida ¿Y para cuando será la boda con nuestro querido Terrance?-

-Dentro de cuatro meses, ya todo está dispuesto-. Contestó volteando sonriente a ver a Terry, quien estaba muy entretenido con su ensalada.

-Espero recibir tu invitación ¡Me imagino que será una boda espectacular!-.

-En eso se equivoca, mi bella dama- Contestó sonriente Terry –Sera muy sencilla y discreta-.

-¡Pero una boda nunca debe ser sencilla y discreta! Sobre todo si tu madre es Eleonor Baker-

-Alguien me mencionó- Replicó la Sra. Baker desde su lugar, un poco más adelante.

-Tu hijo me está diciendo que su boda será sencilla y discreta-.

-Si él lo quiere así, así será. Yo lo apoyaré en todo-.

-Pero… Y tu Susana ¿Estás de acuerdo?-.

A Susana ya se le había borrado la sonrisa inicial, pero como buena actriz pudo disimular su desacuerdo.

-Lo que disponga Terry, será lo mejor… al fin y acabo… ser su esposa es lo importante-.

La conversación terminó ahí, y otros temas surgieron. Pero en el corazón de Susana, una amargura comenzaba a llenar su corazón ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a pagar tan alto precio sólo por ser la esposa de Terry? ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? Al principio no le dio importancia al hecho de que Terry le pidiera una boda discreta, tal vez en el fondo ella deseaba que con el tiempo Terry cambiara de opinión, pero no fue así ¡Cómo había soñado su boda con él con toda pompa y circunstancia! Con un hermoso vestido de diseñador, en la iglesia principal de Nueva York, en dónde todas las mujeres la miraran con envidia por tener el amor de un Terry… ¿enamorado de ella?

CHICAGO

La cena de los Andry se volvió una pelea campal.

-¡Silencio todos!- Al sonido de la voz de Albert, los ánimos se calmaron -¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una jauría de perros?-

-¡Archie empezó todo!-

-¡A callar!- volvió a exigir orden – Ya es suficiente con la poca tolerancia que nos tenemos, como para ahora comenzar con los insultos. Sr. Leagan, usted es un adulto y sabe que así no se soluciona nada… en cuanto mis sobrinos, es hora de que empiecen a madurar. Es la última vez que se insultan como chiquillos malcriados, sino quieren que los corra de esta casa, aunque sean de la familia.

-¿No hablarás en serio William?- protesto el Sr. Leagan –Tenemos derecho de estar aquí-.

-No si eso implica romper la tranquilidad de la tía Elroy ¡Mírala! Está a punto de sufrir un colapso-.

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos- habló por fin la Sra. Leagan poniendo de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida, y dicho esto, su familia la siguió. En cuanto salieron Albert miro a Archie como lo haría con un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura.

-Archie, pensé que eras más inteligente, no debes atacar a Niel ni Elisa sin pruebas-.

-¡Por Dios! Solo pregúntale a Niel qué es un balance y te dirá que es un bar de mala muerte ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de su ignorancia?-.

-Creo que llevaré a la tía Elroy a su habitación- hablo Candy al sentirse en medio de un fuego cruzado; junto con una doncella, se llevaron a la tía Elroy lo más pronto posible, lejos de aquella discusión.

-Archie, no sea imprudente. Si quieres llegar a algún día a manejar todo esto- dijo señalándole la mansión – tendrás que ser paciente y prudente, sino, se aprovecharán de ti y te comerán vivo ¡Hasta los idiotas como Niel!-

-¡Es que no soporto que sean tan hipócritas!-

-¡Pues no ganaras nada si pierdes la cabeza!- Albert exhaló y habló con más calma –Iré a ver a la tía Elroy-.

Albert subió de dos en dos los escalones, hasta llegar a la habitación de la tía Elroy. Candy ya la había ayudado a cambiarse con su ropa de cama y se disponía a meterse a la cama.

-¡Albert!- Lo llamó en cuanto lo vio en el umbral –Acércate por favor-.

-Tía Elroy, debes tranquilizarte- le dijo acercándose a ella –tu salud no debe mermarse por la actitud de tus sobrinos-.

-Son familia-.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no les da derecho a estarte mortificando-.

-¡Por favor! Escucha a Elisa, presiento que tiene problemas-.

-Lo haré, tía. Ahora descansa-.

-Gracias, Albert… y a ti también Candy, aunque no tengas la sangre de los Andry, te has ganado mi cariño y mi respeto-.

-Que es bien correspondido, tía abuela, ahora duerma un poco-.

Albert y Candy salieron de la habitación, dejando dormida a la tía abuela.

-Ahora tú también ve a descansar, Candy-.

-Que descanses, Albert-.

Después de un abrazo cariñoso, se retiraron a tratar de dormir, aunque sabían que sería muy difícil. Tiempos difíciles se acercaban.

NUEVA YORK

La cena se termino en la casa de Eleonor Baker, los invitados se retiraban deseándose buenos deseos para el año nuevo que comenzaba.

-Madre, iré a dejar a Susana y a su madre a su casa. No tardaré-.

-Está bien querido- le dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Cuídate-.

Terry le sonrió y condujo a las damas a su automóvil. El viaje se mantuvo en silencio. Terry había notado que Susana estaba enfadada por algo, aunque a últimas fechas, eso ya no le importaba mucho.

Llegaron a la casa de las Marlow, y como buen caballero sólo se dispuso a retirarse hasta haberlas dejado dentro de su casa, cómodas y seguras.

-Madre ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Terry?-

-Está bien Susy, no tardes, ya es de madrugada-.

Cuando la Sra. Marlow se retiró, Susana invito a Terry a sentarse junto a ella.

-Terry, falta poco para nuestro matrimonio, y todavía no le has dado el visto bueno a lo que se ha organizado-.

-Ya te había dicho que lo organizaras junto con tu madre y que yo estaría de acuerdo con todo, con la única condición…-.

-De que fuera sencillo y discreto-.

-Sí, eso es todo. Me retiro, que descanses-.

Terry se acerco respetuoso a besar su mano, pero Susana lo jalo de su saco, uniendo sus labios a los suyos. Terry no supo qué hacer, recordó la escena dantesca que vivió al equivocar su nombre, y aunque no le correspondió, no trató de apartarla de él.

Cuando el beso terminó, Susana lo miró a los ojos.

-Algún día me corresponderás… te lo prometo-.

Terry no dijo nada, sólo se retiró de esa casa. Afuera el frío que recibía su cara no se comparaba con el de su corazón.

CHICAGO

Eran las siete de la mañana, y Albert ya se encontraba despierto. Bajo al primer piso, todo estaba en silencio, pues no estaba la servidumbre. Se disponía a entrar a la oficina, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, preguntándose quién sería a tan temprana hora, aunque no se sorprendió al comprobar de quién se trataba.

-Tío William, necesito hablar contigo-.

-Pasa, Elisa-

Los dos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron en la salita.

-Tío William- Comenzó hablar melosamente –Necesito que muevas tus influencias en la Universidad de economía-.

-Aclárame primero ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Están acusando a Neil de algo que no cometió-.

-¿De qué lo acusan?-.

-Cosas absurdas- Y se movió inquieta sobre su asiento-

-Si no me dices los detalles, no podré ayudarlo ¡Y quiero la verdad!-.

Elisa se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-El rector de la Universidad está acusándolo de hacer trampa en su admisión ¡No cree que se recibió de la escuela de economía!-

-En ese caso, le harán una prueba, si la pasa les callará la boca. No te preocupes-.

-¡Es que ellos le tiene mala voluntad! ¡Harán cualquier cosa por sacarlo de la Universidad!-.

-Tranquila, Elisa. Siéntate por favor-.

Elisa le obedeció.

-Tienes que hacer algo… mis padres no deben de enterarse de este asunto… nos suspenderán nuestra mensualidad-

-¿Y sólo estas preocupada por tu mensualidad? Si Neil pasa el examen del rector, no tendrá nada que temer-.

-¡Te digo que ellos lo quieren sacar de la Universidad de Economía! No les costará nada decir que Neil no pasó la prueba-.

-Si esa es tu preocupación, iré a hablar con el rector y le pediré que le haga el examen oral, ante mi presencia y otros testigos, y así se limpiará su nombre-.

-¡Tú tienes que obligarlos a que no le hagan ese examen!- Elisa explotó y se puso nuevamente de pie -¡Somos parte de tu familia, nos tienes que proteger a costa de lo que sea!-.

-No, si resulta culpable. Lo siento Elisa, iré a hablar con el rector y los mantendré informados del acuerdo en que lleguemos-.

-¡Si fuera tu maldita enfermera, no sería lo mismo! ¿Verdad? ¡A Ella si la ayudarías!-.

Y no le dio tiempo a Albert de contestarle. Elisa salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

_-¿Y ahora que haré con estos dos?- _

Y también salió de la oficina, sólo para encarar otra discusión de Elisa con Archie quién ya se había levantado también.

Candy despertó sobresaltada, apenas había tenido algunas horas de dormir realmente. Estuvo luchando con el recuerdo de Terry y su dolencia en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila. Se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor. En él Albert ya estaba desayunando.

-¡Hola Albert! ¿Cómo amaneciste?-.

-La verdad, casi no dormí ¡Es un mal comienzo de año! Pero, ¡En fin! ¿Gustas desayunar?-.

-Te lo acepto ¡Me muero de hambre! Anoche con el pleito ni termine de cenar... ¿Y Archie no ha bajado a desayunar?-.

-Se fue hace una hora… después de encontrarse nuevamente con Elisa, quien regresó para hablar conmigo.

-¿Y se volvieron a pelear?-.

-Fue inevitable. No encuentro la manera de solucionar el problema de los Leagan-.

-Entonces no te mortifiques, y disfruta de tu desayuno por lo menos. Felicítame a la cocinera ¡Está delicioso!-.

-Pues la estás viendo-.

-¡Tuú! ¿De verdad?-.

-De que te extrañas, cuando vivíamos en tu departamento, yo era el que cocinaba ¿No te acuerdas?-.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-.

-Las cosas que te son gratificantes no se olvidan… además los sirvientes tiene mi permiso para regresar hasta mañana-.

-¡Eres un buen hombre, Albert! ¡Dichosa la mujer que se case contigo!-

Albert sonrió y se imaginó preparándole el desayuno a Rose.

NUEVA YORK

Las primeras semanas del año pasaron de prisa y Susana se preparaba para un festejo muy especial antes de su boda.

_-¡El cumpleaños de Terry! ¿Qué le puedo a regalar?-_

Susana llevaba toda la mañana de compras, y aún no lograba encontrar el obsequio digno para Terry.

_-¡Tal vez le gusten estas mancuernas! ¡No, él no las usa!... ¡Esta camisa de seda! Es perfecta ¡Tiene el color de sus ojos!-_

Satisfecha con su compra regresaba a su casa, cuando se encontró con Karen.

-¡Hola, Susy! ¿Terminaste tus compras?- Le preguntó muy cordial, no quería encender la furia de esa mujer.

-Así es, le he comprado a Terry un regalo que le encantará-.

-¡Oh qué bien! Seguramente le gustará-.

Susana se despidió y se retiro con su doncella. Karen la observaba mientras se alejaba.

_-No sé que sentir por Susana. La vida con Terry no será fácil si se llegan a casar, no sólo tendrá que luchar con el recuerdo de Candy, sino con todas sus admiradoras ¿Creerá que es la única que sabe del cumpleaños de Terry? Si supiera que el teatro se está llenando de regalos para Terrance ¡Se moriría!... entre ellos, el mío ¿Le gustará esta camisa de seda? He visto que usa muchas de estas, ¡Y el tono blanco le quedará divino!-._

Y la joven actriz siguió con sus compras.

CHICAGO

Candy estaba más distraída que nunca.

-¡Enfermera Andry! ¿Cómo puede ser una estupenda enfermera y a la vez tan atolondrada?-.

-¿Por qué dice eso jefa Wilkins?-.

-Porque le está vendando el brazo equivocado al paciente ¿Qué no ve la diferencia?-.

-¡Ay! ¡Discúlpeme usted Jefa Wilkins! ¡Y usted también Señor Kelvin!-.

El paciente sólo le sonrió divertido.

-¡Mejor ve a ver que quiere la doctora Robinson! ¡Otra atolondrada!-.

-¿Otra atolondrada? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

Pero la jefa de enfermeras ya se había retirado. Candy hizo lo que se le ordenó, mientras otra enfermera atendía al paciente. Llegó al consultorio de la doctora Robinson y pidió permiso para entrar.

-Doctora Rose ¿Puedo pasar?-.

-Adelante Candy-.

-Doctora Rose ¿Me mandaste llamar?-

-Sólo quería saber si ya investigaste lo que te pedí-.

-Así es, y tenía razón, los pacientes no quieren abandonar el hospital, por la sencilla razón de que aquí encuentran atención y dignidad-.

-Cosa que no encuentran en su casa ¿Verdad?-.

-En efecto, lamentablemente, el hospital sólo se hace responsable por su salud física, no mental ni emocional-.

-Eso es algo que me tiene sumamente preocupada, aunque se alivien de sus dolencias, siguen siendo mis pacientes si siguen sufriendo-.

-Rose… me atreví a llevarme a algunos de ellos, hace un par de meses, para que ayudaran a mi amiga Annie en una comida que ofreció a los niños pacientes del Doctor Martin-.

-¿Doctor Martin?-.

-Él tiene una clínica, donde atiende a personas que no pueden pagar un hospital-.

-Que noble causa… me gustaría cooperar también-.

-¿De verdad Rose?-.

-Te lo digo en serio ¿Me podrías contactar con el Doctor Martin? Y así sabré como lo puedo ayudar-.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Cada día te admiro más!-.

-¡No exageres! Sólo quiero aportar mi granito de arena-.

-No exagero, Tú y Albert son dos de las personas que más admiro por su calidad humana… La hermana de Albert también se llamaba Rose-.

-Sí, lo sé-. Afirmó con cara de ensoñación.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-.

-¡Eh… yo! ¡Quise decir que… ¡Es un honor llamarse como la hermana del señor Andry!-

-¿De verdad? Yo entendí otra cosa-.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco atolondrada ¡Con tanto trabajo!-. Y comenzó a mover papeles de su escritorio.

-También yo tengo mucho trabajo, así que te dejó-.

-Gracias por todo, Candy. Y muy buena idea la de llevar a los pacientes recuperados a esa noble acción-.

-De nada, Rose. Veremos que más se nos puede ocurrir para mantenerlos "ocupados"-. Y salió del consultorio moviendo la cabeza _-¿Atolondrada?-._

Al salir del consultorio se detuvo un momento y dio un gran suspiro.

_-Mañana será el cumpleaños de Terry… ¿Será feliz?-_

Y continuó con sus labores.

NUEVA YORK

Era el cumpleaños de Terry y Susana le quería dar una sorpresa. En vez de esperar a que él fuera a su casa, ella se adelantó, y fue al teatro, ese día estarían ensayando y al terminar éste, seguramente la compañía lo agasajaría con un pequeño convivio. Quería pertenecer a su mundo, donde alguna vez también ella formaba parte, necesitaba sentirse incluida, pero sobre todo, necesitaba marcar territorio… Sí, necesitaba hacerles saber a cada mujer alrededor de Terry, que ella sería su única mujer, que ella era su dueña y que no se atrevieran acercársele.

Al irse aproximando al teatro, pudo distinguir a un grupo de mujeres alrededor de alguien. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, y pronto se dio cuenta, que la persona a quien le rendían honores, era el mismísimo Terry.

Su primer impulso fue de irse en contra de ellas y asestarles un par de golpes. Sobre todo al comprobar que Terry les brindaba una radiante sonrisa. Pero pronto el grupo se fue retirando, cuando Terry con los brazos llenos de presentes se despidió y entró al teatro.

Sólo se atrevió a entrar al teatro, hasta que ninguna de las mujeres se distinguiera ante su vista.

-¡Vamos Caty! Tengo que entregar un regalo-.

Al entrar lo primero que escuchó fue un alegre "Feliz cumpleaños" cantado por los actores de la compañía de teatro, y los trabajadores del mismo. Terrance no era muy comunicativo, y de su explosivo temperamento ni hablar, pero al mismo tiempo se había ganado el respeto de todos, al entregar el alma en el escenario y brindar apoyo a sus compañeros. Así que los buenos deseos no eran fingidos.

Susana observó a lo lejos como uno por uno de los miembros de esa familia abrazaba a Terry y se despedía de él, para retornar a sus casas. Pero el mal humor le regresó, cuando las actrices y trabajadoras del teatro, aparte del abrazo, le daban un beso en la mejilla ¡Y él se los permitía! La última fue Karen, pero ésta no sólo se conformó con abrazarlo y besarlo, también le hablaba al oído ¿Qué diablos le tenía que decir al oído?

Catalina, la doncella, no supo a ciencia cierta, como su patrona pudo conducir su silla de ruedas hasta donde se encontraba la pareja. Susana llegó hasta Karen y la tomó de su largo cabello y la jaló con verdadera furia.

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba la joven actriz

-¡Susana! ¿Qué haces?- Es lo único que pudo Terry decir, y trató de rescatar a su amiga de la furia de la mujer.

-¡Tú no te vas a meter con lo mío! ¿Entendiste?-

Entre Terry y Caty la apartaron de Karen con mucha dificultad, ya que sus manos se habían convertido en verdaderas tenazas.

-¡Basta Ya Susana!- Tronó Terry, ya sin detenerse a pensar si Susana volviera a sufrir otro ataque.

Susana lo miró, cual niña regañada, no entendía por qué le gritaba a ella, si era Karen la provocadora.

-¡Ella estaba muy cerca de ti! ¡Te besaba! ¡Y te hablaba al oído!-.

-¡Karen es una compañera de trabajo! ¡Y muy buena amiga también!-.

-¡No puedo soportar que otra mujer esté cerca de ti!-

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! El mundo entero está lleno de mujeres ¡Soy yo el que pone el límite! ¡Y te he respetado en todo momento y lo sabes! ¡Karen es muy respetuosa, sólo me daba consejos!-.

-¿Y te tiene que dar consejos al oído?-.

-Mejor me voy de aquí- Anunció Karen -¡Vamos niña! –Le dijo a la doncella –Que esto es asunto de dos, espérala a fuera-.

En cuanto Karen y Catalina salieron, la discusión volvió a comenzar.

-¡A las admiradoras que estaban en la calle les sonreíste!-

-¿Las viste?-.

-¡A las empleadas del teatro les aceptas sus abrazos y besos!-.

-Son muy amables conmigo-.

-¡A la maldita de Karen le aceptas consejos al oído!-

-¡No sigas con lo mismo!-

-¡Hasta Eleonor tiene tu ternura y sonrisa!-.

-¡Es mi madre!-.

-¿Y yo qué?... ¿Qué tengo de ti?-.

-Mi palabra de matrimonio… cuidaré de ti y de tu madre, te lo he prometido-.

Susana guardo silencio un segundo, analizando lo que Terry le dijo.

-¿Nunca… tendré tu amor?-. Le preguntó suavemente.

-Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer… lo siento-.

-Nunca la vas a olvidar ¿Verdad?-.

Terry ya no contesto, al menos no con palabras, y Susana lo entendió.

Susana se quedo en silencio, ninguna lágrima asomaba en sus ojos. Finalmente con el semblante lleno de ira, habló.

-¡Pues no serás ni de ella, ni de nadie más! ¡Te quedarás conmigo para siempre!-.

Y dio media vuelta, se fue alejando sin dejar de gritarle -¡Para siempre!-.

Terry se quedó en un teatro vacío… vacío y frío.

CHICAGO

Albert le dictaba algunas actividades a realizarse a Mabel, su secretaria, cuando Elisa entró a la oficina hecha una tromba.

-¡Elisa! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué entras así?-

-¡Tienes que venir con nosotras a la Universidad de Economía!-

-¿Nosotras?-

Y con paso lento, hizo su aparición la Sra. Elroy.

-¡Albert! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Neil! ¡Lo quiere expulsar de la Universidad!-.

Albert se llenó de coraje. En un segundo, llegó a la conclusión de que Elisa buscó primero a la tía abuela para obligarlo a ayudarla. Pero mirando a su tía se calló para no desatar un conflicto.

-Está bien, iremos a la Universidad y en el camino me contarán los por menores-

Llegaron los tres a la Universidad de economía y en la entrada se encontraron con los padres de Elisa.

-¡Albert! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!- Lo recibió el Sr. Leagan -¡Quieren expulsar a Neil!-.

-Ya Elisa me puso al tanto, vamos a la dirección, ahí tiene a Neil-.

Los estudiantes que estaban afuera de sus aulas, pudieron notar a tan distinguibles personalidades y fueron corriendo la noticia por toda la Universidad, como reguero de pólvora.

En el hospital Rollaly, George aguardaba en la recepción, cuando se le acerco Candy presurosa.

-¡George! ¿Qué sucede? El director del hospital me dio licencia para acompañarte, pero no me dijo nada más-. Habló Candy temerosa.

-El Sr. William Andry me mandó personalmente por usted. Él y la Sra. Elroy se encuentran en la Universidad resolviendo un problema del joven Leagan-.

-¡Esto se va a poner negro!-.

-Así es, por lo que el Señor Andry le pide que por favor los espere en la mansión Andry. Teme que la Sra. Elroy necesite de sus servicios, una vez terminada esa reunión-.

-¿Y no sería mejor un doctor?-.

-La doctora Robinson también vendrá con nosotros-.

-Albert piensa en todo… ¡Vamos ya!-.

Afuera del hospital, el automóvil de la familia los aguardaba, y la doctora Robinson ya se encontraba en él. Llegaron a la mansión y George las condujo al dormitorio de la Sra. Elroy. Sin nada más que aguardar, las dos damas comenzaron a platicar de todo y de nada importante. De pronto Candy se acordó de algo.

-¡Rose! ¿Me permites que te deje sola un momento?-.

-No hay problema-.

Candy se dirigió al dormitorio que ocupaba en la mansión. Entró y del cajón de su buró sacó una cajita. Ahí se encontraban sus tesoros, su crucifico, el broche del príncipe de la colina, una foto de Anthony y su última adquisición… la foto del periódico donde aparecía Terry. Los había guardado en la mansión Andry con la intensión de no tenerlos tan cerca de ella y así no extrañar tanto a tan bellos momentos.

Candy se acercó a la ventana con el trozo de periódico en las manos, y dejó que los rayos del sol acariciaran la fotografía. Lo miró cariñosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío-. Y besó el rostro retratado de Terry.

NUEVA YORK

Terry había regresado a vivir a su departamento, y en ese momento se encontraba en la azotea, sentado sobre un borde, tocando su armónica. De pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho y dejó de tocar. El dolor paso rápidamente, una extraña brisa apareció y tocó los labios de Terry. Lo llenó de un calor reconfortante, dulce. Se llevo los dedos a los labios… y sonrió.


	9. Cap 8 Vuelta de rueda

CAPITULO 8 VUELTA DE RUEDA

CHICAGO

En la oficina del rector Bernand, se sentía el ambiente tenso.

-Señor Leagan- Hablaba el rector Bernand –Tenemos las confesiones firmadas de los cómplices de su hijo Neil, la cual nos dicen que hizo trampa en el examen final de la escuela de economía-.

-Ellos pueden estar mintiendo-

-Tal vez, pero la negativa de su hijo para hacer un examen público, nos hace suponer que están diciendo la verdad-.

El señor Leagan se dirigió a Neil, quien estaba más blanco que el papel.

-¿Qué respondes a esto hijo?-.

El silencio de Neil lo dijo todo, y el Sr. Leagan, avergonzado bajó la cabeza. La Sra. Elroy miró suplicante a Albert, quién dio un suspiro y se dispuso a intervenir.

-Señor Rector, usted es una persona muy honorable, y sé que está en lo justo, si considera expulsar a Neil de la Universidad… Pero veamos otra solución más positiva a éste asunto. Si Neil pierde la Universidad, la familia Leagan no tendrá voz ni voto en la comunidad económica en Chicago… si ustedes le conceden una segunda oportunidad, no sólo salvaran el buen nombre de los Leagan… Si no que se ganaran el apoyo monetario de la familia Andry-.

-¿Me está ofreciendo un soborno?-.

-No lo vea de esa manera… más bien, cómo una pequeña retribución por las anomalías cometidas por mi sobrino-.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. El rector se levantó y comenzó a observar su biblioteca, tomándose el tiempo para meditar el asunto. Finalmente…

-Aceptaré su apoyo económico, sólo habrá una condición. El joven Leagan tendrá que regresar a la escuela de economía, y comenzar desde cero. Si vuelve a cometer otra falta tan imperdonable como esta; de nada valdrá su ayuda económica-.

-Se lo agradecemos, señor rector- contestó Albert y se puso de pie.

Todos lo imitaron. Albert tomo del brazo a la Sra. Elroy, que tenía el alma por los suelos; y los Sres. Leagan tomaron por los brazos a Neil, casi en vilo, quien empezó a sudar frío, y salieron de la oficina del rector.

Albert y la tía Elroy llegaron a la mansión Andry, justo a tiempo, porque la longeva dama estaba a punto de desfallecer. Al llegar a su habitación, la doctora Robinson asistida por Candy, la atendieron.

Poco tiempo después, la doctora Robinson salió del cuarto de la Sra. Elroy. Afuera aguardaba Albert.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Estable, hiciste bien en tomar precauciones. Por su edad, cualquier emoción fuerte, puede dañar su salud-.

-Gracias, Rose-.

-Es mi deber… y mi gratificación ayudar a los demás-

-Y hablando de ayuda ¿Me acompañarías mañana, hacer algo que es correcto y a la vez incorrecto?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-No te lo puedo decir ahora-.

-Sea lo que sea, te ayudaré-.

-Bien… Y ahora…- Y la jaló hacia sí, encerrándola en sus brazos.

-¡Albert! ¡Candy puede salir en cualquier momento!-.

-Me arriesgaré, pero necesito un beso ¡Desde que regresaste de Missouri, no te he besado!-.

Y su beso fue intenso, explosivo, una boca que reconoce la esencia de la otra. Cuando terminó, Rose dio un gran suspiro.

-Me tengo que ir-.

-¿Tan pronto?-.

-Sí, tengo pacientes esperándome. Candy se quedará todo el día, tiene la licencia del director del hospital-.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana. Ordenaré que te regresen al hospital.

-Lo que usted ordene, señor Andry-.

Y se despidieron con un breve beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente Annie regresó a la ciudad de Chicago, y la primera visita que hizo fue para Candy. La fue a ver al Hospital, a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Annie, amiga! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-.

-Muy bien. Conocí a personas extraordinarias-.

-¿Te hiciste novia de Joel?-.

-No, todavía no. Lo que sí hice fue tomar una decisión, que afectará tanto a mi familia como a mí-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Quiero estudiar economía-.

-¡Aho! ¿Estás segura?-.

-Muy segura-.

-Tendrás que ir a la escuela de economía-.

-Sí. Ya lo he decidido. Mañana iré a probar suerte-.

-La tendrás-.

-Sólo un favor te pido, Candy-.

-¿Qué favor?-.

-No le cuentes nada a Archie. Si fracaso no quiero que me tenga lástima-.

-No pienses en fracaso, lograrás tu propósito. Y te prometo que no le mencionaré nada a Archie-.

-Gracias, Candy-.

Annie se pasó un buen rato contándole los pormenores de su viaje y finalmente se retiró.

* * *

Albert y Rose llegaron a un edificio muy antiguo, pero de un nivel económico alto. El mayordomo les dio la bienvenida y los pasó a la sala. Por donde quiera que voltearan, la decoración era un tributo al arte.

-Albert ¿A dónde hemos venido?- preguntó asombrada Rose.

-Con la persona que me ayudará en "mi travesura"-.

-¿Esas pinturas son autenticas?-.

Albert ya no pudo contestar, a la sala entró el dueño de la casa. Un honorable caballero de pelo canoso, tan delgado, que pareciera quebrarse a cada paso que daba.

-Señor Andry, supongo-.

-Así es, Señor Hathaway, y la dama que me acompaña es la doctora Robinson.

-Tomen asiento- les indico el caballero de edad, sentándose en un gran sillón y ordenando a su sirviente –Will, Trae el té, por favor-.

-Señor Hathaway, creo que sabe el motivo de mi visita-.

-El administrador del teatro me informó que está interesado en traer a la compañía Stranford, a esta ciudad-.

-Está en lo correcto-.

-¿Con cuál obra?-.

-La obra es lo de menos. Lo que me interesa, es que asista el señor Terrance Grandchester-.

-Comprendo… El señor Terrance es una buena inversión. El único inconveniente es que la compañía de teatro de mi hermano, ya tiene trazada su temporada de gira, y fácilmente pasará más de un año para que vuelvan a este lugar-.

-¿Y habrá alguna manera de que cambien su itinerario?... ¿Quizás con una compensación extra?-.

Los ojos del Sr. Hathaway brillaron y se reacomodó en su sillón.

-Le escribiré a Robert, para ver si eso es posible ¿De cuánto dice que es la compensación?-.

La conversación no duró mucho. Los dos eran hombres de negocios y llegaron a un acuerdo. Una vez afuera, Rose no pudo con la curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú, con el teatro? ¿Quién es ese Terrance? ¿Por qué vas a gastar tremenda suma de dinero, por traerlo desde Nueva York?-.

-¡Tranquila! Eres más curiosa que Candy. En primer lugar, lamento decirte que tu hermano no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Candy-.

-Lo sé, y creo que él también ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que se enamoraran!-.

-Y el motivo para traer a esa compañía de teatro, es porque en ella se encuentra el verdadero amor de Candy-.

-¿Terrance?-.

-Sí, te contaré la historia, es muy larga y triste, así que vamos a tomarnos un café-.

-Esto se pone interesante-.

Y tomados de la mano, se fueron a un café-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era el día de descanso de Candy, y ella aguardaba en su casa la visita de Annie. De pronto sonó la puerta y ella abrió encontrándose con una nerviosa Annie y su doncella.

-¡Annie! ¿Ya fue tu entrevista?- le pregunto Candy sonriente, pero al ver su cara pálida y llorosa, se asustó -¡Annie ¿Qué pasó?-.

-¡Me aceptaron, Candy!- dijo Annie entre sonoros sollozos -¡Soy la nueva estudiante de la escuela de economía! Y se echo a llorar entre sus brazos.

-¡Annie, amiga, lo lograste! ¿Por qué lloras?-. Consolaba a su amiga abrazándola amorosamente.

-Es que no sabes lo que pase, ¡Me estaba muriendo del miedo!-.

-¡Vamos, Annie! ¡Pasen! ¡Me tienes que contar todo!-.

Annie y su doncella pasaron al departamento y la tarde se hizo corta.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

La relación de Terry y Susana llegó a un punto muerto. Casi no conversaban, y si lo hacían, era sobre temas superficiales. Terry estaba más que convencido que su matrimonio con Susana sería un fracaso.

_-¿Por qué no se convence de que nuestro matrimonio sería un error? Un matrimonio se forma de amor, confianza… hasta de amistad. Sus celos me están aplastando-._

-¿Terry?- La voz de Karen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Karen?-.

-El director Robert quiere hablar contigo-.

-¿Está en su oficina?-.

-Sí, ahí te espera-.

-Gracias, Karen, en seguida iré-.

La joven se retiraba cuando voltio a verlo.

-¡Me alegra que estés usándola!-

Terry voltio a ver su camisa y sonrió.

-Gracias Karen. Cuando me dijiste en mi cumpleaños, que me imaginara que me la regalaba Candy… pensé que sería un error, pero ahora me siento tranquilo cuando la uso… Gracias nuevamente-.

-Lo hice con buena intención, Terry… ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Bien, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes por mí, mejor consíguete un novio-.

-¡Terrance!-.

Terry se rió y se dirigió a la oficina del director antes de que Karen tomara represarías por su comentario. Cuando llegó toco la puerta y el director le cedió el paso.

-Terrance, pasa y toma asiento-.

-Estoy a tus órdenes, Robert-.

-Terrance, no sé como lo vayas a tomar, lo que te voy a pedir-.

-Tú dirás-.

-La próxima gira, que será en un mes, me gustaría pedirte que no llevaras a Susana-.

La petición no le extrañó al joven actor.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hablaré con Susana y no tendrás ningún problema al respecto-.

-Gracias, Terrance por comprender la situación-.

Con un apretón de manos Terry salió de la oficina del director. De cierta manera, el director Hathaway le daba el pretexto exacto para despegarse un poco de Susana.

* * *

CHICAGO

En la oficina de Albert se llevó una junta muy importante. Albert le ofreció al señor Leagan la compra de sus acciones y finiquitar la sociedad entre ellos. El señor Leagan entendió la estrategia para alejar al a familia Leagan de los Andry, pero también comprendió la razón para hacerlo. Con la propuesta bajo el brazo el señor Leagan y su abogado se retiraron, dejando a Albert platicando con Archie.

-¡Vaya jugada maestra, Albert!-

-Como se lo dije, negocios son negocios, pero esto no hubiera ocurrido, si su familia no le exigiera un tren de vida que sobre pasa sus posibilidades-.

-El Sr. Leagan es un hombre de carácter ¿Cómo es que se deja manipular por sus hijos y su esposa?-.

-Hay amores que te hacen perder la cabeza y aun que estés consciente del daño que te hacen no puedes evitar hacer mil locuras por ello-.

-No puede ser que una persona se denigre tanto-.

-No digas de esta agua no he de beber…-.

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto del amor? No he visto que alguna dama te este moviendo el piso-.

-Eso querido Archie… no te importa-.

-¡Albert!-.

-Pasamos a cosas más amenas, tengo una invitación muy importante e interesante-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-El cumpleaños del gobernador-.

-La crema y nata de la sociedad-.

-Sí-.

-Las familias más importantes-.

-Sí-.

_-Annie-. _

-¿Estás pensando en Annie, verdad?-.

-¡No, para nada! Estaba pensando a quien llevaré de pareja-.

-¿A la joven Sara?-

-Creo que es la más indicada-.

-Sólo espero que no se presenten problemas con el acompañante de Annie-.

-¿Tú sabes quién será su acompañante?-

-No-.

-Quizás alguien de la escuela de economía-.

-¿Y tú que sabes de Annie y la escuela de economía?-.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Annie Britter es estudiante de la escuela de economía-

-Eso es algo en donde no te debes de inmiscuir. Y espero que seas respetuoso en el baile, con Annie y su acompañante, y a Sara le debes respeto si la vas a llevar aún si sólo es una amiga-.

-Entendido, tío ¿Y tú a quien llevar?-.

Albert tardó en contestar.

-A la tía Elroy, por supuesto-.

-Debería de empezar a buscarte una esposa, tío abuelo-.

-¿Y no tienes nada más que hacer el día de hoy?-.

-Entendí la indirecta directa, nos vemos-.

Y con una extraña sonrisa, Archie salió de la oficina de Albert.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

Susana escuchaba las palabras de Terry lejanamente.

-Y creo que por esta ocasión, no sería prudente que me acompañaras a la gira a Indiana-.

-¿Y tú estás feliz por ello, verdad Terry?-. Le pregunto melancólicamente.

-No estoy ni feliz ni triste. Lamentablemente lo ocurrido en Nueva Yérsey puso nervioso a Robert, y él me ha pedido que no te lleve a la gira; además, creo que ya que está próximo nuestro enlace matrimonial no le veo el caso de que te desgastes por el viaje-.

Susana guardo silencio. Terry tenía toda la razón, no deseaba convertir a Robert Hathaway en enemigo, y sobre todo, toda su atención debería de estar en los preparativos de la boda.

-Está bien. Si así lo deseas, me quedaré en Nueva York-.

Terry secretamente, dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

CHICAGO

Albert aguardaba a una esquina de donde vivía Rose. Nuevamente saldrían a escondidas como dos adolescentes. Al principio le parecía una travesura, pero ya se estaba cansando, así que le pondría un ultimátum a su hermosa doctora. Y hablando de la reina de sus pensamientos…

-¡Albert!- y lo abrazó amorosa.

El beso no tardo en surgir, entregados estaban de esa caricia cuando…

-¡Rose Robinson!-.

Los dos se apartaron de una salto y miraron al quien grito. Un joven bien parecido, vestido impecablemente.

-Rose ¿Tu hermano John sabe de la existencia de este caballero?-.

-¿Y usted quién es?- Pregunto Albert molesto por la forma en que le hablaba a Rose, la cual se había quedado muda.

-Mi nombre es Elton Cahill, el prometido de Rose-.

Albert se quedó de una pieza. Miró al desconocido y después a Rose.

-¿De qué habla este tipo, Rose?-.

-¡Te lo puedo explicar! ¡No es lo que parece!-.

-¡Pues empieza a hablar porque no entiendo nada!-.

-Todo está muy claro, caballero- Interrumpió el desconocido -He venido desde Missouri, por Rose. No me iré de aquí hasta que regrese conmigo, y nos casemos-.

-¿De qué habla este hombre, Rose?-.

-Por favor Albert, te lo explicaré todo, solo… solo permíteme hablar con Elton-.

-¡Si él es tu prioridad, te dejo para que hables libremente!-.

Un irreconocible Albert, dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejando a Rose con la palabra en la boca, y su rostro llenándose de lágrimas.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

El director Robert Hathaway, tenía su habitual junta con sus actores.

-Caballeros y damas presentes, existe un ligero cambio de planes para la próxima gira-.

-¿Nos van a pagar menos?- Se escucho en el fondo.

El director sonrió –No, nada de eso. Lo que sucede es que en vez de ir a Indiana, nuestro destino será la ciudad de Chicago-.

Terry se puso blanco, el alma se le fue por un breve momento. Nadie notó su reacción, excepto Karen, que le puso la mano en el hombro. Él voltio a verla con genuina incredulidad.

-Así que avisen a sus familias del cambio de destino… bien, eso sería todo, pueden retirarse-.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el cambio de ruta, pero poco a poco se fueron retirando.

Karen esperó a quedar a solas con Terry, para poder hablar con él.

-Terry… Chicago… ¿Es dónde vive Candy, verdad?-. La breve convivencia que tuvo con Candy tiempo atrás, no la hizo olvidar de dónde provenía la enfermera que la atendió.

-Así es-.

-¿Se lo piensas decir a Susana?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Serías un suicida si lo hicieras, no quiero imaginarme lo que haría Susana si se entera que iremos a Chicago-.

-¿Tú no se lo piensas decir, verdad?-.

-¡No estoy loca!-.

-Pues yo tampoco… No le diré el cambio de ruta de la compañía, y no habrá problemas-.

-Y cuando estemos en Chicago ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-¿Sobre qué?-.

-¡Sobre Candy, idiota! ¿Piensas tener algún encuentro con ella?-.

-No… no lo sé. En este momento no sé ni en dónde estoy parado…- Y comenzó a temblar –Esto ha sido… tan sorpresivo-.

Poco a poco la certeza de que estaría en la misma ciudad que Candy, se fue adentrando en su cabeza. Karen lo noto y se preocupo al ver su semblante-.

-¡Terry! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Siéntate por favor! ¡Te estás poniendo cenizo!-.

Terry obedeció sin resistencia.

-¡Estaré en la misma Ciudad que ella!- Y comenzó a sonreír y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -¡Sólo será cuestión de buscarla en el hospital donde trabaja! ¡O en su casa! –Y comenzó a reír ahogadamente, mientras Karen se preocupaba cada vez más –¡Será sencillo localizarla esta vez! ¡No volverá ocurrir lo de la vez pasada!-.

-¿De qué hablas, Terry?-.

-¡De que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- Y se puso de pie cargando a Karen, y girando con ella, mientras Karen gritaba espantada.

Terry la bajo y la soltó, lo cual Karen aprovechó para ponerse a salvo.

-¡Estás loco!- Y salió presurosa del teatro.

Terry estaba consciente de que esta nueva situación no cambiaba para nada, el compromiso que tenía con Susana, pero… la amplia sonrisa que ahora tenía en el rostro, no se la podían quitar ni mil Susanas.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme!


	10. Cap 9 Nube Negra

CAPITULO 9 NUBE NEGRA

CHICAGO

Albert tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Caminaba a lo largo de su oficina, murmurando maldiciones a lo bajo. Desde muy joven aprendió a tener las situaciones y las emociones siempre bajo su control. A todo problema le encontraba una solución, o se la trataba de encontrar o se olvidaba del asunto.

No le gustaba lamentarse por lo que no tenía remedio, se detenía y emprendía otro camino, pero en esta ocasión… en esta ocasión ¡Estaba perdido!

¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de que Rose ya estaba comprometida? Pensaba que sabía juzgar a las personas tan sólo al mirarlas ¡Su instinto nunca le había fallado! No le falló cuando decidió adoptar a Candy, no le falló en considerar amigo a Terry, o de que tenía que tener cuidado con los hermanos Leagan ¡Pero Rose!... Se llevó la mano al pecho ¡Nunca había sentido ese extraño dolor!

Cuando lo había decepcionado alguna persona, simplemente se daba la media vuelta y la olvidaba ¡Pero Rose! ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía obligar a su tonto corazón que dejara de latir como loco por ella?

Siempre había tenido suerte con las damas, como vagabundo, había conocido mujeres que lo quería tener bajo su protección, y de hombre de negocios, el asedio fue mayor. Ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido desde entonces le había interesado realmente ¡Pero Rose!

Cansado de caminar por toda la oficina, se dejó caer sobre su sofá favorito, puso sus codos sobre las rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

_-Ahora sé lo que han de sentir Candy y Annie. El desamor es insoportable. Lo tengo que reconocer ¡Estoy enamorado de Rose Robinson! Y aunque me haya engañado, no puedo dejar de amarla-._

El llamado a su puerta lo hizo tratar de recuperar la compostura y el control de la situación.

-Señor Andry- Le dijo Mabel, la secretaria –El sastre acaba de llegar, le trae su traje para el evento del gobernador.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor, Mabel-.

La eficiente secretaria hizo lo que se le ordeno y se retiró discretamente.

-Señor Andry, aquí le tengo el traje para su evento y la dirección de donde puede encontrar los más hermosos vestidos de gala para dama-.

-Gracias, maestro- le dijo tomando la tarjeta que le ofrecía –Pero creo que ya no voy a necesitarla-.

-Es una lástima, quizás para alguna otra ocasión-.

-Quizás-.

-Entonces, con su permiso-.

Y el gentil hombre se retiro dejando a Albert observando la tarjeta, para después romperla en pedazos.

NUEVA YORK

Terry estaba de muy buen humor, en el teatro todos lo notaron y se alegraron que su agrio carácter se hubiera calmado un poco. La Sra. Baker no le pudo sacar la verdad de porque sonreía mientras leía un libreto ¡Al revés! Para Susana fue doloroso comprobar que esta nueva gira, mantenía a Terry más amable y conversador.

-Y entonces, Robert nos convenció a todos de leer algún libreto de comedia ¿Te imaginas a mí, haciendo comedia?... Creo que ya es tarde, me retiro. Nos veremos mañana-.

Como siempre, Terry se despidió besándoles la mano a Susana y a su madre y salió presuroso.

-Madre- Habló Susana sin quitar la vista de la puerta por donde salió Terry -¿No te parece que Terry está "demasiado" alegre?-.

-Quizás le emocione la próxima gira-.

-Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero… Su cambio fue apenas un par de días-.

-¿Y no le preguntaste nada?-.

-¿Tú crees que me dirá la verdad?-.

-Y entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-Mañana iré al teatro-.

CHICAGO

El hospital Rollaly se encontraba en sus acostumbradas actividades. Todos concentrados en sus deberes, pero el cambio de actitud de dos personas les llamó la atención.

-Doctora Robinson ¿Me podría informar porque ha solicitado su renuncia del hospital?- Pregunto intrigado el director del Hospital.

-Doctor Callery- Rose respondió evasiva –Son razones personales, sólo eso-.

-Pensé que se encontraba contenta en éste hospital ¿O alguien la ha incomodado?-.

-En absoluto, Dr. Callery. Todos los doctores y enfermeras de este hospital me han tratado de maravilla, a pesar que al principio no fui muy popular por mi condición de mujer-.

-Entonces no entiendo-.

-Le pido mil disculpas, la razón de mi renuncia es ajena al hospital-.

-¿Y no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión?-.

-No lo creo doctor, y le pido mil disculpas si con esto le ocasiono trastornos al Hospital-.

-¿Su hermano…?-.

-Él se quedará aquí, no tenga pendiente-.

El galeno se dio por satisfecho y se retiro a sus actividades. Una nube negra se apoderó del ánimo de Rose.

_-Extrañaré a este hospital, tanto como a Albert-. _

Y parpadeo repetidas veces para evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas, así poder trabajando. En el mismo pasillo se encontró con Candy, la cual en cambio, estaba realmente feliz. Canturreaba por todos los rincones y el brillo de sus ojos era innegable.

-Doctora Rose, me acabo de enterar de su renuncia ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?-.

-Candy, tú has sido buena niña conmigo- le dijo tomándola de las manos –Y eres de las personas que más extrañaré-.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Preguntó realmente preocupada-.

-No hay nada que hacer, es una decisión tomada… y no tiene nada que ver con el hospital, te lo aseguro-.

-Entonces hay un culpable ajeno a este hospital-. Dijo con mucha certeza. –Dime quién es y hablaré con él-.

Rose no supo que decir. Albert le había contado que Candy era muy intuitiva y que cuando se proponía ayudar a alguien era a muerte.

-¡No, Candy, no te preocupes!-.

-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Si esa persona la está obligando a renunciar a lo que más le gusta, debemos hablar con ella!-.

-Candy…- Y apretó más sus manos –No es necesario que hables con nadie, me voy en paz con la decisión que tomé-.

En ese momento, un murmullo fue creciendo, alertando a las damas.

-¡Doctora Robinson!- le llamó una enfermera -¡Hay una emergencia!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Un pequeño se cayó de una barda, y no vuelve en sí-.

-¡Llévame a verlo!-.

Y presurosas emprendieron su labor.

NUEVA YORK

Susana aguardaba cerca del teatro con su doncella, esperó hasta ver partir a Terry al almuerzo en compañía de otros actores. Fue entonces cuando entro al teatro, recorrió los conocidos pasillos, respirando profundamente ese olor inolvidable de la alfombra, de las butacas… la madera del escenario. Se detuvo un instante a observarlo.

_-¿En qué momento dejó de interesarme estos tesoros?-. _

Desde su accidente, había cortado de tajo todo aquello que le recordara su truncada carrera, si no fuera por Terry, ella estaría muy lejos de ahí, y no soportando el dolor de transitar por ese camino tan querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Señorita Marlow!- habló una conocida voz -¿Buscaba al señor Terrance?-.

-Hola Sra. Black. No, no buscaba al Sr. Terrance, sólo pasé un momento, para recordar viejos tiempos-.

-Aquí siempre es bienvenida, señorita ¡Pero no fue hace mucho que usted brillaba como el sol!-.

Susana suspiro recordando los momentos vividos en ese escenario.

-Para mí lo es, Sra. Black… un largo tiempo… ¡Pero la vida sigue! No le estoy quitando mucho tiempo al estar aquí ¿Verdad?-.

-¡Para nada, señorita! Como todos los actores están preparándose para la gira, ya casi no hay ensayos, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para limpiar este lugar-.

-Deben de estar muy emocionados por esta nueva gira ¿No es así?-.

-Así es, pero creo que el Sr. Terrance es el más contento, no para de darle ánimos a todos para que esta gira sea un éxito-.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, él me lo ha dicho infinidad de veces que está encantado de viajar a… a…-

-A Chicago, señorita-.

-A… ¿Chicago?- .

Y su mundo se hizo pedazos.

CHICAGO

En el almuerzo Albert permanecía muy callado. Pese a su costumbre de acribillarlo con preguntas, Candy sólo lo observaba… y finalmente le habló.

-Albert ¿No crees que ese pan ya tiene suficiente mantequilla?-.

-¿Qué?- Respondió saliendo de su trance.

-Que llevas un buen rato poniéndole mantequilla a ese pobre pan-.

-Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado, ¡Tú sabes, los negocios!-.

-Negocios, sí, por supuesto… Albert… ¿Te acuerdas de la doctora Robinson?-.

-¿La doctora Robinson?- Y volvió a ponerle mantequilla al pan –Vagamente… ¿Qué ocurre con ella?-.

Candy lo miró sorprendida, pero continuó como si nada.

-Renunció al hospital-.

-¿Qué renunció al hospital? ¿Por qué? No me lo digas… Tendrá algún interés particular mucho más importante-.

Albert no se daba cuenta del sarcasmo con que hablaba.

-Al parecer alguien la está obligando a renunciar a lo que más le gusta, que es salvar vidas-.

-¿Quién la está obligando?-.

-No estoy segura, quizás no está obligada, quizás ella… quiera hacerlo por alguna… decepción amorosa-.

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?-. Preguntó tratando de no parecer muy interesado

-Nada en realidad, la doctora Rose siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada en su vida personal, pero por lo general siempre había sido una persona positiva, alegre, llena de energía en su trabajo, pero hace días que la veo triste, ausente. Yo sé que ama su trabajo, lo pude comprobar el día de hoy. Le salvó la vida a un niño que se cayó de una barda, y vi en sus ojos la satisfacción de haberlo logrado-.

-Candy… ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?-.

-Tienes razón, no debemos de meternos en la vida de alguien que recordamos "vagamente", después de que salimos a tomar un helado con ella… y de que atendió a la tía abuela en su casa, pero en fin…- le dijo enfatizando la palabra "vagamente" -¡Y deja en paz a ese pobre pan!- concluyó quitándole la pieza de pan de las manos.

-¿Invitarás a John a la cena del gobernador?-.

-No, John tendrá guardia ese día… así que me conformaré con ser tu pareja-.

-Mi pareja será la tía Elroy-.

-No, hable con ella el día de ayer y me confirmo que no está de humor para fiestas. Con todos los problemas de Neil, no tiene ánimos de salir…Al menos que tú tengas otra opción-.

-No la tengo. Entonces tú serás mi pareja esa noche-.

-Pues aprovecharemos para darle la despedida a Rose-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El niño que salvó esta mañana, es el nieto del gobernador, y en agradecimiento la invitó a la fiesta-.

-¿Rose irá a la fiesta? ¿Y quién será su pareja?-.

-No lo sé, lo sabremos ese día… Aunque no entiendo tu repentino interés por alguien que recuerdas "vagamente"-.

Y Albert se estampó en la boca el pan bañado en mantequilla.

NUEVA YORK

En la soledad de su cuarto Susana tenía la mirada perdida. Se había pasado horas enteras encerrada, sus ojos ya estaban secos tras haber llorado a mares. Pronto tomó una decisión, se acercó a su pequeño escritorio, y del cajón sacó papel y tinta. Por breve momento sólo miró el papel blanco… Y se decidió a escribir. Concluida su carta la guardó en un sobre, en la cual escribió su destino final…

_-"Srta. Candice White Andry, domicilio Mansión Andry" Aunque no sé la dirección exacta, confío que esta carta le llegue a sus manos-._

-¡Caty! ¿Podrías venir un momento?-.

-Dígame señorita- Contestó la doncella entrando a la habitación.

-Quiero que lleves…- Y dudó -¡No, olvídalo!... ¡Espera!... Lleva esta carta al correo-.

-Sí, señorita-.

Susana vio partir a su doncella sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

CHICAGO

Pasó una semana y el cumpleaños del gobernador llegó. La fiesta se estaba realizando en un majestuoso salón, lleno de cristal fino y terciopelo. Los anfitriones recibieron a los Andry. Albert, quien lucía tremendamente guapo, arrancó suspiros de las damas presentes. Candy estaba bellísima, con su vestido color aguamarina, que le acentuaba la breve cintura y resaltaba más sus ojos verdes. Con ellos venía Archie, elegantísimo como siempre, quien venía acompañado de una muchacha bonita de cabello castaño.

Archie se las presentó como su amiga Sara. Candy no quiso hacer comparaciones con Annie, además la chica resultó ser muy agradable. Si ella resultaba la elegida en el corazón de Archie, Candy y todo el resto del mundo lo tendrían de aceptar.

Los meseros les ofrecieron Champagne y mientras lo saboreaban, cada uno de los Andry tenía su pensamiento en otro lado.

_-¡En cualquier momento, Annie aparecerá acompañada del idiota de Joel!- _

_-¿A qué hora llegará Rose?-._

_-¿Por qué me siento tan contenta sin tener motivo alguno? ¡Mejor me concentro en el encuentro de Annie con Archie! ¡Tengo que hablar con ese cabeza dura!-._

-¡Hola!- saludo Candy alegremente a Sara y Archie, quien se habían apartado un poco de Albert y ella –Sara ¿Me permites hablar un momento con mi primo? Albert te acompañara-

-Cambio de parejas- Archie trató de bromear mientras Candy lo conducía a una de las terrazas para poder hablar con cierta privacidad.

Mientras tanto Albert conversaba con Sara.

-Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta, Sara-. Le dijo sinceramente.

-Para serle sincera, Señor Andry- Habló suavemente –Me siento un poco incomoda-.

-Llámame Albert- Le dijo tratando de darle confianza –Los amigos de Archie, pasan a ser amigos de la familia-.

-Gracias, Albert, pero…-.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-.

-¡Por favor, Albert! No sea tan duro con Archie-.

-Algo se trae entre manos ¿verdad?-.

-Pues…- Y Sara retorció su pañuelo –Archie quiso que lo acompañara para que entretuviera a Joel. Joel es mi primo y viene acompañando a la señorita Annie y…-.

-¡No! Ya no me cuentes más ¡Ese sobrino mío me va…!-.

Y no termino la frase, porque una sensual mujer de ojos verde olivo se cruzo frente a él.

-¿Rose?-

Rose llevaba un vaporoso vestido color perla, con algunos toques rojos y un escote en uve con los hombros al desnudo. Albert no pudo detener su mirada hambrienta de ella, quien la escudriñó desde la cabeza a los pies, y su corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado.

-Señor Andry… Albert ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Rose detuvo su andar y voltio hacia donde estaba Albert. Su rostro usaba un poco de maquillaje que enmarcaba más sus finas facciones, una sutil sonrisa apareció y se volvió a voltear desapareciendo entre la gente, dejando a Albert petrificado.

-Albert ¿Quiere que llame a Archie?-.

-Sara…- Pudo reaccionar –Es algo muy grosero de mi parte dejarte sola… pero necesito hablar con una persona-

-No se preocupe, Albert… Yo estaré bien-.

Albert se introdujo en la maraña de invitados y meseros, tratando de localizar a Rose. Pero la escurridiza doctora había desaparecido. Albert no tuvo más remedio que regresar al lado de Sara, justo a tiempo, ya que Archie y Candy regresaban de hablar en la terraza.

Y los Britter a parecieron. Adelante iban los padres de Annie y ella atrás acompañada por un joven muy apuesto. Annie lucía realmente muy cambiada, de vestir siempre discreta a lucir sofisticada y muy segura de sí misma. Archie estaba embobado con ella, tanto que Sara lo tuvo que sacar de su trance jalándolo de la manga de su saco.

Albert se dio cuenta de todo y tuvo que actuar.

-Archie- Albert jaló a su sobrino hacia un rincón del salón –Sara me conto sobre tus intensiones con Annie y su acompañante-

-¡Traidora!-

-¡Sara es una chica mucho más sensata que tú, y de antemano te digo…!-.

-¡Seré un caballero! Lo prometo-.

-Además, recuerda que Sara es tu pareja esta noche, aunque no sea tu novia, le debes respeto-.

-Y lo tendrá, te lo juro-.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a nuestra mesa?- Interrumpió Candy - Los demás ya lo están haciendo-

Al hacerlo quedaron tres mesas separados de los Britter, cosa que resulto favorable para mantener la paz, por el momento.

NUEVA YORK

Terry se encontraba en el pequeño estudio de su casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla los brazos amorosos de su madre lo cubrieron.

-¡Hijo! Perdona que venga a visitarte antes de que tú fueras a mi casa, pero…-.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Pasa por favor!-.

Madre e hijo se acomodaron en el pequeño estudio y la Sra. Baker fue muy directa.

-Terry, estoy muy preocupada por ti-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Llevas más de un año en el país de la amargura y de pronto cambias radicalmente, están de buen humor, sonríes a cualquier provocación…-.

-¿Y eso es malo?-.

-Lo es si no existe alguna justificación para tu cambio. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de haber convivido realmente, pero creo que he llegado a conocerte y aunque me alegro de que hayas abandonado ese estado de depresión, el no saber el por qué me tiene desconcertada-.

Terry permanecía en silencio, abriendo más los ojos con cada frase que su madre le decía.

-Bueno, madre…- habló titubeando –La verdad no te he dicho nada, porque ni yo mismo aun estoy seguro de lo que voy hacer-.

-Por favor, explícate-.

-Madre… comenzaré diciéndote que la gira cambió de ruta… iremos a Chicago-.

-¿Chicago?- murmuró –Eso explica todo…-.

-Entonces te imaginaras que estoy hecho un lío, no sé ni cómo debo sentirme. Tal vez debería simplemente cumplir con la gira sin inmutarme el hecho de que estaré en la misma ciudad que ella-.

Terry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-No existe ningún cambio en los planes de boda con Susana, pero…-Y esbozó una gran sonrisa –Mi tonto corazón se siente feliz y no lo puedo evitar-.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que el destino nuevamente te está dando otra oportunidad?-.

-No puedo deshacer el compromiso con Susana-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Ella atentaría contra su vida-.

-¡Esa mujer está loca!... ¿Y ella sabe que irás a Chicago?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero ni pensar en lo que sería capaz-.

-Entonces cuando llegues a Chicago, deja que tu corazón dirija tu destino… y que sea lo que Dios quiera-.

-¿Qué dices madre? Pensé que me pedirías prudencia y…-.

-¡Escúchame!...Primero siéntate, aquí, a mi lado-.

Terry la obedeció como niño pequeño. La Señora Eleonor tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Dices que no sabes qué hacer? Entonces hazle caso a tu madre… Cuando llegues a Chicago… búscala-.

-Pero, madre…-.

-Déjame terminar… Cuando estés frente a ella… tendrás la respuesta que buscas. Ahí no importara la promesa que se hicieron, sino los sentimientos que guardan ustedes dos-.

-Y…-Una duda nació desde lo más profundo de su ser- ¿Y si ella ya me olvidó?-.

-Esa será tu respuesta-.

-¡No podré soporta su rechazo!-.

-No lo des por hecho. Espera a tenerla frente de ti. Si sus sentimientos no han cambiado, como sé que no han cambiado los tuyos… Tendrán que defender su amor-.

-Susa…-.

-¡Sí! A pesar de Susana… Si ella atenta contra su vida, será su decisión, eso ya no te compete-.

Terry tenía las palabras de su madre taladrando su corazón y su cerebro.

-Tienes razón, madre. Es hora de comprobar si tengo todavía el amor de Candy, si este amor es suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la promesa dada… o si ella ya me olvido-.


	11. Cap 10 Los amores de los Andry

CAPITULO 10 LOS AMORES DE LOS ANDRY

CHICAGO

El baile del gobernador comenzó. Albert y Candy formaban una bonita pareja de baile.

-¿Y ya encontraste a la persona que estabas buscando?- Preguntó Candy muy directa.

-¿A qué persona te refieres?-.

-Dímelo tú, que no dejas de escudriñar a los invitados-.

-Figuraciones tuyas-.

Candy iba a continuar con sus preguntas cuando se dio cuenta que Annie le hacía señales para hablar con ella. La pieza de baile terminó y Candy y Albert se acercaron a Annie.

-¡Amiga!- dijo Candy abrazando a Annie -¡Te ves hermosa!-.

-¡No más que tú! ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? Es diseño de mi amiga Juliette-.

-¿La prima de Joel?-.

-Así es… Albert… Sr. Andry, buenas noches-.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Ya no merezco que me llames por mi nombre?-.

-Perdóname, Albert- hablo apenada, bajando la mirada –No sabía que esperar tras lo de Archi… Archibald-.

-Lo que sucedió entre ustedes no tiene por qué afectar el cariño que te tengo, Annie-.

-Gracias, Albert… Candy y tú conocen a mucha gente ¿Me podrían presentar con algún caballero del mundo de los negocios?- Se los pregunto poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

-¡Por supuesto Annie! De hecho la mayoría de los aquí presentes han sido pacientes del hospital donde trabajo… y otros son socios de Albert-.

-¡Con gusto seré tu anfitrión en tu iniciación a las relaciones públicas!- le dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza-.

-¡Claro que sí!... Annie… Ahora, yo soy la que te quiere preguntar algo… ¿Permitirías a Archie, hablar un momento contigo?-.

Annie se puso pálida, todo espero, menos que Archie quisiera hablar con ella. No pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo se le quedo mirando a Candy.

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunto Candy un poco preocupada por la palidez de Annie, y ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Sólo hablare con el Sr. Cornwell a la medianoche, cuando termine todo lo que vine hacer aquí, hablar con algunos hombres de negocios y… ¡a divertirme!-.

-Así será Annie ¿Empezamos?- Albert le ofreció su brazo para comenzar el recorrido por el salón.

-Adelántense, tengo que ir a dar un recado-. Candy sonrió de lado y fue a darle la respuesta de Annie a Archie.

Albert y Annie comenzaron a caminar por el salón. Albert le presentaba a los socios que se iba encontrando, dejaba que Annie dialogara un poco con ellos y volvían a caminar por el salón en busca del siguiente conocido.

Poco después Candy los alcanzó y también ayudó a Annie presentándole a algunos pacientes y de pronto se encontraron con Rose.

-¡Doctora Rose, que bueno es verte!- Candy se expresó alegremente-

-Buenas noches, Candy, señorita… Señor Andry- La seriedad con que saludo a Albert fue notoria.

-Rose, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Annie Britter-.

-Encantada-

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Y bueno, ya conoces a Albert… ¡Oh! Veo al Sr. Kelvin ¡Vamos Annie, te lo tengo que presentar! Albert, tú quédate con la doctora Rose un momento-.

-Candy desapareció jalando a Annie de la mano, dejando a Albert y Rose uno en frente del otro.

-Así que…-Albert rompió el hielo –Has renunciado al Hospital-.

-Eso es cierto, Sr. Andry-.

-Y… ¿A dónde piensas ir?-.

-Regresaré a Missouri-.

-¿A casarte?-.

-Eso es algo que ya no le interesa, Sr. Andry-.

-Es cierto, ya no me interesa- Y con un rápido movimiento, la jalo hacia sí, atrapándola entre sus brazos -¿Bailamos?-.

Y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

NUEVA YORK

Terry y su madre llegaron a la casa de ésta.

-Gracias por traerme, hijo-.

-No iba a dejar que regresaras sola-

-No regresaría sola, el chofer me acompaña-.

-¿Prefieres la presencia del chofer, que la de tu hijo?-.

-¡Claro que no, corazón!- Le dijo acariciando su mejilla –Terry, piensa en lo que te dije-.

-Lo haré. Aunque te soy sincero, no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas ¿Qué pasará si Candy ya me olvido?... ¿O si ya está comprometida con alguien más?-.

-Pues, si ella te sigue amando… ¡Róbatela!-.

-¡Madre!-.

-¿De qué te escandalizas? En el amor todo se vale-.

-Lo pensaré, madre, lo pensaré. Buenas noches, que descanses-.

-Tú también, mi vida-.

Terry inició el regreso a su casa con más preguntas inquietantes.

_-Candy es una mujer hermosa, seguramente no le faltaran pretendientes ¿Se habrá enamorado de alguien más?... ¿Qué pretendo yo al creer que seguirá recordándome? ¡Tal vez es feliz y yo quiero inquietarla con mi presencia!-._

Terry apretó los puños al imaginar a Candy en brazos de otro hombre, recibiendo palabras de amor… y caricias… ¡Él estaba destinado para dárselas! ¡Él estaba destinado para recibir las suyas! ¡Así lo había decidido desde que la vio por primera vez, en el "Mauritania"!.

_-Sería muy tonto de mi parte pensar que ella se esté reservando para mí, si es un hecho de que yo estoy preparando una boda con otra mujer… ¡Yo le pedí que fuera feliz! Y eso sólo lo va a lograr olvidándome-. _

Terry miró el cielo cubierto por la noche sin ninguna estrella, así de negro veía su destino, bendito destino ¡Maldito destino!

Cuando Terry llegó a su casa, se dirigió directamente a su estudio, saco papel y tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_-Mi querida Candy…-._

CHICAGO

Candy y Annie habían terminado su recorrido por todo el salón.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Qué dices?-

Candy se empezó a sentir inquieta y no sabía por qué.

-Estoy bien… quizás un poco cansada ¿Qué te parecieron las personas que conociste?-.

-Algunas son verdaderos monstros en las finanzas… otros me dieron la impresión de que son envidiosos solamente-.

-Pues sólo es el inicio… Annie ¿Ves lo que yo veo?-.

-¿A Albert bailando con la doctora Robinson?... ¿No te parece que están muy pegados?-.

-Te diré que no me sorprende ¡Otro día te cuento mis sospechas! ¡Ahora es tiempo de que te diviertas! Deja a un lado los negocios y ve a bailar con tu amigo Joel-.

-Gracias por todo Candy, y dale las gracias a Albert también-.

-Se las daré de tu parte-.

Annie regreso con sus padres e invitado, cuando alguien se acerco a Candy.

-Señorita Andry, al parecer la dejaron sola-.

-¡John! ¡Qué sorpresa verte en la fiesta! Me habías dicho que estarías de guardia esta noche-.

-Soborné a un colega, no podía dejar sola a mi hermana… aunque ahora no está muy "sola"-. Concluyó sorprendido por la manera de que su hermana bailaba con Albert.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?-. Candy lo distrajo jalándolo del brazo a la pista de baile –Así que se nos va la doctora Rose ¿Tú me podrías decir el real motivo para eso?-.

-Te soy sincero. Ni yo mismo lo sé, Rose ha permanecido muy hermética al respecto… aunque creo que la visita de Elton tiene algo que ver-.

-¿Quién es Elton? ¡Bueno! Si se puede saber-.

-Es un amigo de la familia que ha pretendido a mi hermana desde que dejó de ser una niña-.

-¿Y ella le corresponde?-.

-No, ella siempre lo ha rechazado, sólo lo ve como amigo-.

-¿Y eso es motivo suficiente como para abandonar el hospital?-.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, Rose siempre ha defendido sus causas. Ella es valiente y no deja que decidan por ella. Pero últimamente la he visto triste, ausente ¡Y no me dice nada! Resulta que de la noche a la mañana se quiere regresar a Missouri-.

-Y ese caballero…Elmer-.

-Elton, Elton Cahill-.

-¿Todavía anda por aquí?-.

-Sí- dijo con un dejo de fastidio –No entiende que Rose no quiere saber nada de él.

Candy ya no preguntó más, pero su inquieto cerebro comenzaba a trabajar.

* * *

Albert había llevado a una de las terrazas a Rose, la había arrinconado contra la pared… y se la comía a besos. Pero esta vez, Albert se había olvidado que era un caballero y sus caricias eran bruscas, como si con eso pudiera castigarla.

-¡No, Albert!- Rose protestó cuando Albert trató de meter su mano bajo su vestido y de un empellón lo separó de ella, cosa casi imposible, porque Albert era grande y fuerte.

-Sólo te estoy dando la despedida- Habló el orgullo herido de Albert.

-¿Te das cuenta? Por eso no quería que dieras a conocer nuestro compromiso tan pronto. Nuestra relación no era suficientemente madura como para tal responsabilidad-.

-¡No te salgas por la tangente! Dices todo eso porque no quieres asumir la responsabilidad de tu mentira-.

-No te he dicho mentiras-.

-¡Ja! ¿Entonces me imaginé a ese "zoquete"?-.

-No, no te lo imaginaste-. Concluyó dirigiéndose al salón.

Albert la retuvo de un brazo.

-¡No hemos terminado de hablar!-.

-¡Pues yo sí! ¡Una relación se forma de confianza, cosa que nunca tuvimos!-.

Albert la soltó y Rose prosiguió su camino, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo un momento y le habló sin mirarlo.

-Me iré en una semana-. Y entonces entró al salón.

Albert permaneció pegado al piso durante un rato, aún sentía la piel de Rose pegada a la suya. Cuando sintió que ya había recuperado su autocontrol regresó también al salón. Al hacerlo pudo notar que de otra terraza, una furiosa Annie emergía, y poco después un derrotado Archie hacía su aparición.

_-Definitivamente, los Andry no nacimos para el amor-._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Candy tenía día de descanso. Se dirigió a localizar los hoteles cercanos al hospital Rollaly.

-_Seguramente estará en alguno de estos hoteles, ese señor Elton-_

En el primero que preguntó no tuvo suerte, pero al entrar al segundo presintió que su suerte cambiaria.

-Buenos días, señorita- Le dijo a la recepcionista –¿Se encuentra el señor Elton Cahill?-.

-¡Oh! Mire- le respondió la recepcionista señalándole las escaleras hacia las habitaciones –Ahí viene bajando-.

-Gracias, permiso-.

Con paso decidido se acercó a ese extraño.

-¿Señor Cahill?-

-¿Quién pregunta?-.

-Una amiga de los hermanos Robinson-.

-¿Trae algún recado de mi prometida Rose?-.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no caerle a golpes a ese tipo tan mentiroso.

-De cierta manera sí… ¿Podríamos ir a la cafetería de este hotel? Lo que le vengo a decir es algo personal-.

Algo desconfiado, el hombre aceptó la propuesta de Candy. Cuando ya estaban acomodados en una mesa algo discreta de la cafetería y haber ordenado una taza de café, Candy tomó la palabra.

-Señor Cahill, estoy aquí para convencerlo de regresarse a su casa-.

-¿Perdón?-. Dijo el hombre pasmado por lo atrevido de aquella muchacha

-La doctora Rose, no quiere saber de usted, así que no pierda su tiempo, ni el de la doctora y regrese por donde vino-.

-¿Con qué derecho me dice todo eso? ¿Rose sabe de usted?-.

-Por supuesto, sino cómo supe dónde encontrarlo-.

-Ella es mi prometida-.

-Mentira-.

-Ella me lo debe. Sin mí ni ella ni su hermano serían doctores-.

-Son doctores por mérito propio- Dijo tratando de permanecer tranquila, ante información que ignoraba.

-¡Yo les pagué el último año de la carrera! ¡A los dos!-.

Por breves momentos, Candy trató de analizar cómo responder a aquello.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero me supongo que le habrán devuelto su inversión-.

-Rechacé su dinero-.

-¡Ah! Entonces los hermanos Robinson trataron de pagar su deuda-.

-¡No quiero su dinero, quiero a Rose, quiero que se case conmigo!-.

-¿Me está diciendo que quiere comprarla? ¡Por Dios! Sea un buen perdedor, acepte el dinero que invirtió en ellos y váyase en paz-.

-¡Pero es que…! ¡Yo la amo!-.

Candy permaneció en silencio, otra vez los amores imposibles le daban la bofetada.

-Sé que es difícil aceptar la pérdida del amor- Le habló sinceramente –Pero es mejor aceptar la realidad, que hacer infelices a dos personas… porque… Usted sabe que Rose nunca le corresponderá ¿verdad?-.

El Sr. Cahill permaneció en silencio con la mirada perdida en su café. Candy se levantó de la mesa. -¡Por favor! Acepte la realidad- Y emprendió la retirada.

Caminó lentamente, los amores imposibles le dolían en el alma, con un dolor conocido ¡Lamentablemente!

* * *

Pasaron tres días y Albert tomó valor. En un santiamén se encontraba tocando la puerta de Rose. Ella abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba intentó cerrarla. Albert fue veloz y evitó que la puerta se cerrara.

-¡Por favor! Permíteme entrar-.

-Si me vas a insultar preferiría que no-.

-Vengo a disculparme-.

Rose lo miró por un instante a los ojos… y le permitió entrar. Cuando Albert estuvo adentro, comenzó a disculparse.

-Te pido perdón por la forma en que me comporté desde que ese hombre se presentó ante nosotros. Sé que no fue nada maduro mi comportamiento, pero… me dieron celos… y… como es la primera vez que los siento… no supe cómo debía conducirme ni controlarlos. Discúlpame-.

Rose se sintió alagada al escucharlo y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Después lo invitó a tomar asiento en un acogedor sofá.

-Bueno… en vista de que veo que has reconocido tu error, te contaré mi historia-.

Albert regresaba a su casa hinchado de felicidad. Rose le contó que ese hombre era un amigo de la familia que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Cuando Rose y su hermano decidieron estudiar Medicina se vieron apretados económicamente, pero aguantaron la presión, salvo en el último año, en donde incluso, habían llegado a pensar en darse por vencidos. Elton Cahill llegó al rescate y les dio el empujón que necesitaban para graduarse. Cuando los hermanos Robinson se pudieron recuperar económicamente, no tardaron en buscar al Sr. Cahill para pagar su deuda. Pero se encontraron con la novedad de que él no quería el dinero, sino que quería casarse con Rose. Obviamente los hermanos se negaron, y cansados de los enfrentamientos con el Sr. Cahill decidieron mudarse a Chicago.

Por una buena temporada, no supieron del Sr. Cahill, hasta que se presentó ante Albert y Rose y volvió el acoso. Rose decidió regresar a Missouri, no por huir de él, sino por el dolor que sentía el estar cerca de Albert y no volverle a hablar.

Albert recordó lo bien que se sienten las reconciliaciones… y las atrevidas caricias también. Rose le tuvo que recordar que en cualquier momento llegaría su hermano y no quería que los sorprendieran en una situación comprometedora.

Albert le ofreció a Rose hablar con el "tipejo", pero ella le dijo que inesperadamente, el Sr. Cahill se fue de Chicago. John Robinson había ido a verlo a su hotel para hablar con él pero se encontró con la noticia de que había pagado su estancia y se había retirado, comentando con la recepcionista que regresaba a Missouri.

NEW YORK

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para comenzar el viaje a la ciudad de Chicago y dos meses para su matrimonio con Susana. La mente y corazón de Terry estaban un torbellino sin cuartel. Había momentos en los que el joven estaba lleno de alegría, sólo para caer repentinamente en la depresión. En el teatro nadie se atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, salvo Karen.

-Terry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Dime- Dijo despreocupadamente, mientras intentaba acomodar sus libretos en su estante, por cuarta vez.

-¿Ya pensaste que vas hacer cuando lleguemos a Chicago?-.

-Si… hace un par de semanas le escribí a Candy-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Por supuesto ¿No pensarás que me voy a presentar ante ella de buenas a primeras?-.

-Entonces es un hecho que la piensas buscar ¿Y Susana?-.

-Terminaré con ella antes de partir-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Y por qué estas de un humor de los mil demonios?-.

-Porque no es fácil lo que pretendo hacer. Romper la promesa de un caballero e implorar el amor de una mujer que quizás ya me olvido-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Sabes algo de ella?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo último que supe de ella, es que fue más valiente que yo. Ella escogió el camino de ayudar al prójimo ¡Con entereza, con una sonrisa en los labios! ¡Tanta belleza no puede ser ignorada por los hombres!... En cambio yo… yo me perdí en el alcohol y ahí hubiera terminado mi vida, sino fuera por su recuerdo que me dio la fuerza para poder levantarme-.

-¡Por Dios Terry! Eso paso hace mucho, y no minimices tu esfuerzo por salir de ese hoyo… ¿Por qué te agobias antes de tiempo?-.

-No lo puedo evitar, los celos se han apoderado de mí. La imagino rodeada de caballeros más respetables que yo, que disfrutan de su sonrisa, de sus atenciones y…. me desquito con todo el mundo-.

Karen ya no le preguntó nada más, sólo le palmeó el hombro como símbolo de solidaridad y lo dejó con su tarea de controlar sus demonios internos.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme


	12. Cap 11 La carta

CAP 11 LA CARTA

CHICAGO

Albert regresaba a su casa tras un largo día de trabajo.

-¿Alguna novedad durante mi ausencia?- preguntó a una de las muchachas del servicio.

-Llegó el correo, señor Andry, sólo que…-.

-¿Qué sucede Mercedes?-.

-Una carta iba dirigida a la señorita Candy y le dije al cartero que se la llevara al hospital donde trabaja-.

-¿Una carta? ¿De dónde provenía?-.

-Lo ignoro señor, no quise pasar de indiscreta… ¿Hice mal?-.

-No, no te preocupe, sigue con tus labores-.

Albert se inquietó.

_-¿Quién le escribiría? Si fuera del hogar de Ponny, la carta hubiera llegado a su casa, no aquí… ¿Lo habrá hecho Terry?-. _

Albert se quedó analizando la situación y la manera de obtener información sin hostigar a Candy.

* * *

En el hospital Rollaly todos se alegraron del regreso de la doctora Robinson, Candy era una de ellas.

-¡Rose!...- Se dio cuenta que gritó al entrar al consultorio de Rose -¡Perdón!- terminó bajando la voz –Aquí está el expediente que me pediste-.

-Gracias Candy-

-Tienes un bello brillo en tus ojos-.

-Hacer el trabajo que te gratifica ayuda mucho-.

-Y… ¿Tal vez alguna persona en especial?-.

-¿A… quién te refieres?-.

-¡Por favor Rose! No me niegues que sientes algo por Albert, y viceversa-.

-¡Ay Candy! Bueno… la verdad es que Albert y yo… tenemos una relación desde hace algún tiempo, y…-.

-Andaban peleados por el señor Cahill ¿verdad?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... Bueno, sí, pero ya lo solucionamos-.

-Me alegro, pero ¿Por qué mantener su relación en secreto?-.

-Fue una petición mía. La verdad me daba miedo de que mi relación con Albert fuera solo una burbuja de ilusión, y que en cualquier momento pudiera reventarse… cosa que casi ocurrió-.

-De cierta manera te comprendo, ilusionarte con una persona es fácil, pero si algo sale mal…-.

-Así es… ¡Por favor no le digas que ya lo sabes! Espera que nos pongamos de acuerdo para anunciar nuestro compromiso-.

-¿Compromiso? ¿Habrá boda?-.

-Sí, él ya me lo propuso, pero le dije que tenía que hablar con John y mis padres primero-.

-¡No sé si podre contenerme!-.

-¡Por favor!-.

-Está bien ¡Pero quiero todo los detalles de la preparación de la boda!-.

-Tranquila, llevará algo de tiempo-.

-¡Qué emoción!- concluyo saliendo del consultorio -¡Habrá boda!-.

Candy iba tarareando una vieja tonada, cuando una de sus compañeras la llamó.

-Candy-.

-Dime, Irene-.

-Alguien dejó esta carta en la recepción, guárdala antes de que la vea la jefa-.

Presurosa hizo lo que aconsejó la enfermera.

-Gracias, Irene, te lo agradezco-.

Candy salió del hospital, pues ya era la hora del almuerzo, de su falda sacó la carta y leyó el remitente… No tenía, pero vio el sello de la procedencia y... Candy se paró de golpe.

-_Nueva York…No creo… ¡No creo que sea de Terry!- _

En su interior, Candy intuía que esa carta no fue enviada por Terry, pero el sello de procedencia la puso nerviosa. Abrió la carta presurosa… y comenzó a leer…

"_Querida Candice"_

_Me he atrevido a escribirte esta carta, para expresarte mi infinita gratitud. Sé que para ti fue muy doloroso la separación de Terry, pero debes saber que el sacrificio que hiciste valió la pena. Él y yo formamos una pareja muy enamorada"…-_

A Candy se le encogió el corazón, pero continuó leyendo.

_-"Te anunció que nuestro enlace matrimonial se realizará en un par de meses más, como te lo prometí, haré de Terry el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sólo tengo una última petición que hacerte. Terry viajará a Chicago…"_

Y el corazón encogido se le cayó a los pies. Mil preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su alma atormentada.

_-¿A qué vendrá? ¿Me querrá ver? ¿Por qué querría verme si es feliz con Susana? ¿Me pensará a invitar a su boda?-_

Recogiendo los trozos que quedaron de su corazón siguió leyendo.

-"_Terry viajará con la compañía de teatro Stranford, presentando la obra de "Julio César". Me gustaría pedirte que no trates de contactarlo, aunque dudo que llegue a presentarse esa posibilidad; ya que Terry estará muy comprometido y ocupado con su trabajo de actor que no tendrá tiempo para visitas a viejas amistades…"-_

_-¿Viejas amistades?-._

_-"Mi deseo es que Terry tenga una estadía sin distracciones, sin que nada lo inquiete. Espero que comprendas esta petición nada usual, pero una mujer enamorada haría todo por su hombre…"-._

_-¿Su hombre?-._

_-"Me despido de ti, deseándote suerte, la misma que ya tengo al lado de Terry._

_Atentamente Susana Marlow"-._

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, en esos momentos sentía dolor, tristeza, mezclada con enojo e impotencia.

_-¿Cómo esas dulces palabras pueden herir tanto?-_ Y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta, empezando a borrar algunas líneas _-¿Cómo yo puedo ser una distracción para Terry?-._

De pronto una inquietante duda surgió dando la estocada final.

_-¿Terry le habrá pedido a Susana que me escribiera?-_ Y la carta se escapo de sus manos por un frío y extraño viento _-¿Es él el que no quiere que lo moleste_?-.

Todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Cuando pudo recuperarse de ese transe, la carta se hallaba alejándose de ella, empujada por el viento. Sólo le quedo el sobre, como la prueba palpable de la maldad humana.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

Eleonor Baker veía a su hijo ir y venir por la biblioteca de su casa. Comenzaba a leer un libro, lo cerraba de un golpe y lo regresaba a su lugar, tomaba otro libro, que al final de cuentas tenía el mismo destino que el anterior.

-¡Por Dios, Terrance!-.

-¿Qué sucede Eleonor? ¿Por qué me llamas Terrance?-.

-¿Y tú por qué me vuelves a llamar Eleonor?-.

-¿Le habrá llegado ya mi carta?- Preguntó distraído.

-¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta? ¿A quién le enviaste una carta?-.

-A Candy-

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Qué le dices en esa carta?-.

-Hace un par de semanas, me daba pena admitirlo y le pido que nos encontremos en el hotel donde llegará la compañía Stranford a hospedarse-.

-¡Dios mío, hijo!- Le dijo acercándose a él –Debes tener los nervios de punta-.

-No solo los nervios, también siento que el corazón se me saldrá en cualquier momento-.

-Y… ¿Ya hablaste con Susana?-.

-Lo hare mañana… pensaba hacerlo cerca de nuestra partida, pero tengo los nervios destrozados, no puedo fingir delante de ella que todo está bien-.

-Lo que se tenga que romper, que se rompa de una buena vez-.

* * *

CHICAGO

Pasaron los días y todos lo notaron, nadie se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera Albert. Candy era otra persona, aunque seguía siendo una eficiente enfermera, la sonrisa se le borro de golpe. Contestaba con frases breves a lo que se le preguntaba y se limitaba a ser su trabajo.

-Candy ¿Qué tal van los ex pacientes de mi hermana en la clínica de tu amigo?- Pregunto John tratando de regresarla a la tierra.

Silencio.

-¿Candy?-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir si es que no me escuchaste-.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo muy distraída.

-Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te preocupa-.

-A mí no me preocupa nada-.

-¿Quién es él?-

-¿Quién?- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-El hombre que te tiene fuera de este mundo-.

-No quiero hablar de ello, John-.

-¿Y vale la pena?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Sufrir por él-.

-¡No te metas en mi vida privada!-

Candy se tapo la boca, sorprendida a sí misma de haberle hablado a John de esa manera. El joven solo la miraba con infinita ternura.

-¡Lo siento John! No quise hablarte de ese modo-.

-Es tu dolor el que habló… y yo estoy aquí-.

Un caudal de lágrimas invadió los ojos de Candy y se dejó abrazar por el joven doctor, permitiendo consolarse en sus brazos. John no le dijo ni preguntó nada más, sólo dejo que se desahogara.

Poco a poco, Candy se fue calmando y se retiró del abrazo de John, lo miró a los ojos y encontró un alma sincera y confiada. Candy le contó toda su historia con Terry, comenzando desde su primer encuentro en el barco "Mauritania" hasta la llegada de la nefasta carta de Susana.

-Esa carta me huele mal-.

-¿En qué sentido?-.

-Si de verdad mi relación estuviera de maravilla ¿Por qué le escribiría a su ex pareja para que no se le acercara? ¿A caso no confía en él?-.

-Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para Terry, es lógico que no quiera que se le moleste cuando trabaja-.

-No me fío de lo que dicen terceros, si de verdad él no quisiera ver a alguien, que lo diga de frente y ya-.

-John, te agradezco todo lo que me has dicho para consolarme, pero no quiero seguir hablando de Terry… me duele mucho-.

-Está bien, dejemos el asunto en paz, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-.

-Gracias- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Eso es, sonríe otra vez, para que esto se ilumine- le dijo extendiendo los brazos al cielo, riendo.

Candy lo imitó y dejo su pena guardada por un tiempo.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

Terry se encontraba al pie de la casa de Susana, dio un gran suspiro y llamó…. Nadie abrió. Terry se sorprendió y volvió a tocar, pero siguió sin recibir contestación. Se retiró muy extrañado.

Al día siguiente volvió a ir, y la misma situación se presentó. Terry comenzaba a inquietarse. Se trató de asomar por una ventana, pero las cortinas estaban corridas. Se dirigió entonces a la casa más próxima y toco a su puerta.

Una señora le abrió.

-¿Qué desea caballero?-

-Perdóneme por molestarla, señora, pero… ¿Usted sabrá que ha pasado con las Marlow?-.

-hace dos días que se fueron-.

-¡Que se fueron! ¿A dónde?-.

-Eso no lo sé, yo no me meto en asuntos ajenos, sólo vi que la Sra. Marlow, su hija y su doncella salieron con maletas en mano-.

Terry se quedo pasmado, nunca se imagina semejante situación.

-Le agradezco sus informe, my lady, buenas noches-.

Terry se retiro sin saber que debía hacer.

_-¿Buscar a Susana?... ¿A dónde? ¿Dar parte a la policía?... No había delito que perseguir-._

Terry siguió su camino sin encontrar la solución.

* * *

CHICAGO

Anny caminaba de un lado a otro, furiosa se quejaba con una Candy ausente que no le prestaba atención.

-¡Archie me estuvo siguiendo….!-.

_-¿Tendrá razón, John sobre la carta de Susana?-._

-¡Y se portó muy digno, diciéndome que no me estaba siguiendo…!-

_-¡No me atrevo a pensar que su relación no se encuentra bien!-_

–Candy… ¿Qué sucede?-.

Candy regreso a la realidad -¿Qué?... así… No te preocupes Annie, hablare con Archie-.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?-

-Nada importante, Annie- dijo recobrando su jovialidad de siempre.

-Siempre te vengo a abrumar con mis problemas, amiga. Me olvido que tú también tendrás los tuyos-.

-Te digo que no es nada importante, mejor olvidémonos de los problemas y cuéntame cómo te sientes con los próximos exámenes-.

Anny dio un gran suspiro y prefirió cambiar de tema, si Candy no quería hablar del asunto, nadie la podía obligar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Albert se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la oficina de su casa, y ante sus ojos una noticia lo llenó de alegría.

-¡La compañía Stranford, llegará en una semana! ¡Dios me proteja de la bomba que estallará!-.

Rápidamente salió rumbo al hospital Rollaly, quería compartir la noticia con Rose. El tener por primera vez a una cómplice le quitaba un poco de la soledad con la que siempre había vivido. Y por primera vez experimentaba emociones nunca vividas que lo inquietaban sobremanera.

* * *

Candy tenía día libre y esperaba a Annie para tomar el té en su casa. Anny llegó casi corriendo al departamento, y mandó a su doncella a que se fuera a tomar un chocolate a la pastelería de enfrente. Quería hablar con libertad con Candy.

Candy la recibió muy animosa como siempre, Anny esperaba que soltara prenda…pero nada. Candy era un hueso duro de roer, así que fue ella la que habló del importante asunto que empezaba a comentarse en la ciudad.

-Candy ¿Has leído el periódico esta mañana?-.

-No, la verdad prefiero no llenarme la cabeza con los problemas que existen en el mundo, bastante tengo con los que hay en mi alrededor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Bueno… Es mejor que estés enterada de una buena vez… La compañía de teatro Stratford vendrá a Chicago-. Y miro la reacción de Candy que ni se inmuto, al ver que no decía nada, comprobó sus sospechas –Tú… ¿Ya lo sabías?-.

-Si- contestó tristemente.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿La noticia salió ésta mañana?-.

-Recibí una carta hace un par de semanas-.

-¿Carta… de Terry?-.

-De Susana Marlow-.

-¿Cómo supo tu dirección?-.

-Investigaría donde trabajo, dejaron la carta en el hospital-.

-¿Por qué te escribió esa mujer?- Anny vociferó.

-Para hacerme una petición… no acercarme a Terry, mientras dure su estancia aquí-. Le dijo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer a pedirte semejante cosa?- enojada se paro y empezó a pasearse a lo largo de la estancia.

-Quiere que Terry se encuentre tranquilo y que nada lo inquiete en su estadía-.

-¡Ja! ¡Y a ti que te pase un tren! ¿Verdad?-.

-¡Annie! Nunca te había visto tan alterada ¿Qué paso con mi amiga la tímida y tranquila?-.

-¡Se murió!- grito para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada y hablar más suave –Perdóname, últimamente externar mis emociones me ha llevado a exagerar un poco, creo que el Sr. Garber tiene razón en que debo tener prudencia-.

-¿Hablas del profesor que se llama igual que Stear?-.

-El mismo ¡Pero no te me salgas del tema!... ¿Y qué piensas hacer a cerca de lo que te escribe Susana?-.

-Lo que me pide-.

-¡Candy!-

-Piénsalo bien, lo que me pide es lo mejor para todos… él sigue comprometido con ella, y pronto se casarán…para mí… para mí sería muy doloroso volverlo a ver… más si Susana está a su lado-. Candy tuvo que callar porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en sollozos.

Annie no dijo nada más y abrazó a su amiga, como lo hiciera ella en aquella ocasión cuando termino con Archie, y no pudo contenerse y lloró con su amiga, las lágrimas amargas del quien no tiene al ser amado a su lado.

* * *

Pasó otro día y una nueva carta había llegado a la mansión Andry. En esta ocasión Albert estaba presente.

-Señor Andry-.

-Dime, Mercedes-.

-Llegó nuevamente una carta para la Señorita Candy ¿Qué debo hacer?-.

Albert leyó el sobre y miró a su empleada.

-Has lo mismo que la vez pasada, que se la lleven al hospital-.

La sirvienta se retiró y Albert se sentó en su sillón favorito.

_-Estas cartas están muy raras… esta última es de Nueva York… ¡Seguramente una tiene que ser de Terry!... ¿Pero y la otra?-._

Albert no contaba con esas dichosas cartas. El simple hecho de la llegada de la compañía Stratford era todo un choque emocional para Candy. El contenido de esas cartas, aún sin saber lo que decían… anunciaban un suceso catastrófico.

* * *

Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse presente, no dejándola trabajar en paz. Cuando doblo la esquina de un pasillo se encontró con su compañera Irene.

-¡Candy, qué bueno que te encuentro!...¡Mira!- Le dijo mostrándole una carta -¡Cuántos admiradores debes tener! Guárdala antes de que te vea la jefa-.

Y la enfermera se fue dirigiéndole una cara pícara a Candy, quien se había quedado más blanca que la leche.

_-¡Esta carta!… ¡no es de Susana!… ¡es de él!- _

* * *

_Gracias por seguirme!_


	13. Cap 12 La otra carta

CAPITULO 12 LA OTRA CARTA

John Robinson iba dando vuelta por el pasillo cuando se topo con Candy. Y cuando la vio se alertó.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- y le tomó las manos. Estaban frías.

-Esta carta…-

-¿Te volvió a escribir esa persona?-.

-¡Es de él!... ¡Es de él!-. Y comenzó a temblar.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi consultorio, no te pueden ver en este estado-.

John condujo a Candy a su consultorio y la sentó en el sofá.

-¿Ya la leíste?-. le preguntó extrañado de ver el sobre cerrado todavía.

-No ¡No me atrevo!-.

-¿Y entonces como sabes que es de él?-.

-No te lo puedo explicar- Y su cara se baño en lágrimas.

-¡Candy! No quiero verte así… no sé qué hacer para ayudarte-.

Candy sólo lloraba abrazada a la carta. John dio un suspiro y le hablo suave pero con energía.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos, te irás a tu casa a leer tu carta con toda la calma posible-.

-¡Pero el trabajo…-.

-Yo me encargo de justificarte con el director… aunque tendremos que inventarnos una buena excusa, mañana que te encuentres más tranquila volverás al trabajo ¿Te parece?-.

-Gracias, John, ere un hombre muy bueno-.

-Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto para ayudar a una amiga-.

Y muy discretamente, salieron del consultorio, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Candy salió del hospital, mientras John entretenía al personal de la recepción para que no repararan en ella.

NUEVA YORK

La actriz Eleonor Baker no salía de su asombro.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Sigues sin tener noticias de las Marlow?-.

-Así es madre, me he pasado los días visitando su casa, y no hay noticias de ellas… hasta me atreví a ir a la policía-.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-.

Terry se tomo su tiempo para contestar, ya que un agudo dolor inundo su ser.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-.

-Creo que Candy ya recibió noticias mías-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sólo… lo sé-.

-¿Y la policía que te dijo?-. Preguntó retomando el tema.

-Que si ellas se fueron por voluntad propia, no había motivo para buscarlas-.

-Pasado mañana partirán a Chicago-.

-Así es madre… llegó el día-.

La Sra. Baker abrazó a su hijo.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Verdad?-

Ella se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si me necesitas, sólo mándame un telegrama urgente y estaré a tu lado-.

-Así lo haré-.

Y se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Apostando una vez más que se podía cambiar el destino.

CHICAGO

Candy subió corriendo las escaleras, llego a su departamento, entró y cerró la puerta con un pie, pues estaba abriendo la carta a toda prisa. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a leer…

_-"Querida Candy"…-_

Y ahogó un sollozo

_-"Sé que no tengo derecho a importunarte, ya que quizás vives muy feliz y mi carta sólo sería una molestia…"-._

_-"¿Una molestia?" ¿De dónde saca eso?-._

_-"Estoy consciente de que nuestra historia terminó, pero siento que no pudimos decirnos todo lo que deberíamos…"-._

Candy tuvo que desviar su mirada de la carta para no ponerse a llorar a mares.

_-¿Qué más nos teníamos que decir para despedirnos? ¿No fue suficiente el desearnos ser felices?-._

Y se dio valor para seguir leyendo.

_-"Próximamente iré a Chicago con la compañía de teatro. Quiero verte"-._

-¡Qué! ¡Estás loco!-.

Y se puso de pie, pero continuó leyendo.

_-"Aquí te escribo la fecha exacta en que llegaremos a Chicago. Sería mucho pedirte que fueras a la estación de tren a recibirme, así que también te escribo la dirección del hotel en donde me hospedaré. Dejaré instrucciones para que te dejen pasar a visitarme"-_

-¡Pero qué se ha creído! ¡No deja de ser un arrogante! ¿Cómo voy a ir a visitarlo?-.

_-"Se que suena arrogante, pero créeme que te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas. Necesito hablar contigo…"-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Terry? ¿No te basta ser feliz con Susana?-.

_-"Si no pudieras ir al hotel, esperaré algún mensaje que me hagas llegar, para saber en dónde nos podemos encontrar…"-._

-¡Puedes esperar sentado, Terry! ¡No soy tu burla! ¡Seguramente me vienes a presumir tu casamiento con Susana!... ¿Susana?... ¿Vendrás con Susana?-.

_-"Estaremos una semana en la ciudad de Chicago, los tres primeros días estaremos ensayando, pero me las puedo arreglar para vernos. Me apego al buen corazón que tienes, para que me concedas el encuentro que te solicito._

_Atentamente Terrance Grandchester"-. _

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer?... Aquí no menciona si viene con Susana… ¡Pero aunque no fuera así, yo no debo verlo!-.

Candy se volvió a sentar en el piso, abrazando la carta y llorando quedito.

NUEVA YORK

Terry visitó por última vez la casa de Susana, y volvió a irse sin respuestas.

_-¡No sé dónde diablos estás Susana! ¡Pero algún día tienes que aparecer, y mi decisión no cambiara… ya no puedo seguir a tu lado!-._

CHICAGO

John Robinson se extraño de ver regresar a Candy al hospital.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Sólo vine a hablar con el director. Pediré una licencia-.

-¿Estás segura?... ¿Qué paso con tu carta?-.

-Por eso quiero la licencia, necesito resolver este asunto-.

-¿Qué asunto?-.

-Él me quiere ver-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-No debo verlo-.

-No debes verlo… ¿Pero quieres verle?-.

-¡No empieces a hablarme como mi amiga Annie! Eso me recuerda que tengo que mandarle un recado-.

-Si tu amiga Annie y yo coincidimos será por algo-.

-¡Por favor! Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas-.

-En eso tienes razón, ve a ver al director-.

John observó como Candy se alejaba hacia la oficina del director del hospital, deseando tener alguna solución para ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

Albert terminaba de leer nuevamente el artículo que hablaba sobre la compañía Stranford.

_-Terrance Grandchester ¡Al fin nos volveremos a encontrar!... Tengo que preparar el terreno. Primero hablaré con Archie ¡No quiero enfrentamientos de esos dos! Después hablaré con Candy-._

Unos toquidos a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa Mabel-

-Señor Andry, su sobrino Archibald Cornwell acaba de llegar-.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor-.

Albert se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Empezaba la confrontación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Candy se encontraba en su departamento. El permiso para ausentarse del hospital estaba otorgado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Annie y esperaba que llegara al departamento en cualquier momento. La espera la estaba desesperando y de pronto… tocaron a la puerta.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta, vio a su amiga y la jaló del brazo metiéndola al departamento y cerrando la puerta. Candy cerró los ojos arrepentida y volvió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la doncella de Annie con los ojos perplejos.

-Discúlpame, no quise ser grosera, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Britter a solas, toma este dinero y vete a comer algo. Regresa en una hora ¡Gracias! – Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Recibí otra carta-

-¿De Susana?-

-De Terry-.

-¡Dios Bendito! ¿Y qué te dice?-.

-Quiere verme-

-¿Cómo?-

-El llegara en tres días con la compañía de teatro Stratford, estarán ensayando hasta el estreno, el cuarto día; dice que quiere verme en cuanto llegue a su hotel, el Hotel Hamilton-.

-Y… ¿Lo irás a ver?-.

-¡No Annie, no me atrevo! Temo que si lo vuelo a tenerlo enfrente, me olvide de la promesa que hice y me arroje a sus brazos… o tal vez él quiera verme para decirme lo feliz que es con Susana ¡Y yo no lo voy a soportar!-.

-Si él te quiere ver, no habrá poder humano que detenga a ese inglés testarudo-.

-Por eso te he pedido que vinieras… necesito que tú vayas a verlo, en cuanto él llegue-.

-¡Yo! ¡Estás loca! ¿Y qué le voy a decir a ese "rebelde"? ¿Y si me quiere golpear por irle a entregar tu negativa?-.

-¡No exageres Annie! Terry es un ser dulce y comprensivo-.

-Lo ves con ojos de amor.

-Pero en algo tienes razón, no va aceptar un "no" por respuesta… ¡Tienes que convencerlo, de que lo mejor para los dos, es no vernos! Que sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora-.

-No lo sé Candy, esto es muy complicado… ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?- Annie trataba de encontrar la respuesta en su mirada más que en sus palabras - ¡Esta bien! Te ayudaré hasta donde pueda, cuenta conmigo-.

-Gracias Annie-.

NUEVA YORK

La Sra. Eleonor despedía a su hijo en la estación de tren.

-Cuídate mucho, mi cielo… y acuérdate que puedes contar conmigo para todo-.

-Gracias madre, te mandaré un telegrama en cuanto haya llegado-.

La compañía de teatro termino de despedirse de sus familiares y comenzaron a subir al tren.

Terry terminó de guardar su equipaje y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y se despidió de su madre a lo lejos. El tren se puso en marcha.

-¡Terrance!- la voz de Karen le hizo girar la cabeza –Te dije que quería la ventanilla-.

-Sólo quería despedirme de mi madre- le dijo sonriendo y parándose para cederle el lugar a su compañera –Es toda tuya-.

-Gracias, caballero-.

En ese cambio de asientos, Terry voltio hacia el pasillo y la figura de una persona se le hizo conocida.

-¿Catalina?- Y la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede, Terry?- Preguntó Karen extrañada.

-Aguarda un poco- Le dijo a medio pasillo.

Terry siguió a esa figura hasta el siguiente vagón del tren. Al entrar sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Sí, era Catalina la doncella de Susana, y cómodamente sentada se encontraban la mismísima Susana.

-¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sin ocultar su gran sorpresa.

-¡Querido!- Habló Susana como si también se hubiera sorprendido -¡Qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí! ¡Y yo que te creía en un tren rumbo a Indiana!-.

-¡Se cambió la ruta! ¡En verdad íbamos a ir a Indiana! ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Yo?, solo me estoy tomando unas vacaciones antes de nuestro matrimonio y escogí la ciudad de Chicago ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¡Pero tú no puedes venir con la compañía! ¡Robert me lo pidió!-.

-¡Ah! Lo entiendo querido, pero no te preocupes, este viaje va por cuenta mía. La compañía Stranford no será responsable por mí-.

-¿Pero qué pretendes Susana?- Y no notó que alzaba la voz.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo son unas vacaciones antes de nuestra boda-.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?-

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar y los guardias llegaron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué sucede caballero?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-No sucede nada, oficial- intervino Susana –Sólo que mi prometido está algo alterado por nuestra próxima boda, discúlpenlo-.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- Llegó preguntando Karen y se paró en seco cuando vio a Susana-.

-Hola, querida, ¡A que no te esperabas encontrarme aquí!- Fue el recibimiento de Susana.

-Caballero, damas presentes- Habló otra vez el oficial –No está permitido que estén fuera de su lugar a menos que vayan al sanitario, así que les pido que regresen a sus lugares-.

Karen y Terry obedecieron, no sin antes escuchar a Susana.

-¡Nos vemos cariño! ¡Cuídamelo Karen! Nos veremos más tarde-.

Karen y Terry ocuparon sus asientos. Estaban perplejos.

-¿Qué… qué diablos hace esa mujer aquí?- Dijo Karen llanamente sin importarle el lenguaje usado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora cómo diablos voy a manejar esto?-.

-¡A Robert no le va a gustar nada cuando la vea!-.

Terry estaba devastado, no tenía idea de cómo sobrellevar la situación que se le estaba presentando ¿Cómo iba a encontrarse con Candy con Susana pisándole los talones?

-¡Esa mujer me va a escuchar cuando lleguemos al sitio de descanso!-.

-Lo vas a tener que hacer, antes de que Robert ponga el grito en el cielo y… antes de que hables con Candy-.

A Terry le empezó a hervir la sangre, al recordar cuando Susana le confesó cómo había influido para que Candy y él no se pudieran encontrar la última vez que estuvieron en Chicago.

_-Esta vez no, Susana… esta vez no-._

* * *

_Gracias por leerme!_


	14. Cap 13 Aquí estoy

CAP 13 AQUÍ ESTOY

TREN RUMBO A CHICAGO

El tren había arribado en un pequeño pueblo a descansar de su largo trayecto, se aprovechaba para que se abastecieran de carbón, suministros varios, subieran nuevos pasajeros, bajaran otros y estiraran las piernas los que se dirigían hasta Chicago, entre ellos la compañía de teatro Stranford.

Robert Hathaway descendía del tren y una silla de ruedas no pudo pasar desapercibida.

-¡Susana! ¿Tú aquí?-. Fue la expresión de sorpresa que no pudo evitar.

-Sí, lo soy, pero no te preocupes Robert. No causaré problemas. Este viaje va por mi cuenta, aunque implique viajar en el mismo tren y hospedarme en el mismo hotel que ustedes-.

-Susana, no sé en qué términos estés con Terry, pero…-.

-No te preocupes por eso tampoco. Eso es solo entre nosotros dos, y te puedo asegurar que no afectará a la compañía-.

En ese momento Terry hizo su aparición.

-Robert ¿Me permitirías hablar con Susana un momento?-.

-Por supuesto, permiso-.

Cuando el director de teatro se retiró, Terry se pudo dirigir a Susana sin tapujos.

-Espero que no pretendas hacerle un escándalo a Candy-.

-¿Y eso por qué lo supones querido? Al contrario, sólo deseo participarle de nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial y si ella quiere asistir…-.

-¡No habrá boda!-.

-No hablas en serio, no te atreverás a romper tu promesa-.

-Nuestro matrimonio es algo que no va a funcionar ¡Esa boda nunca se realizará! Me haré cargo de tu manutención económica… sólo eso.

-¡Si tú me dejas yo voy a…!-.

-¡No pretendas chantajearme con atentar contra tu vida!

-¡Pero yo te salvé…!- Su trillado discurso afloró.

-Te agradeceré toda la vida de que me hayas salvado… pero es algo que yo no te pedí-.

-¡Terry!-.

La crueldad de las palabras de Terry perforó el corazón de Susana.

-Estaba dispuesto a compartir mi vida contigo ¡De verdad! Pero sencillamente no somos el uno para el otro. No pudo nacer esa conexión que se requiere para formar un matrimonio…- Terry bajo la intensidad de su voz –Ni siquiera hemos podido llegar a ser amigos…- y terminó en un murmullo –Lo siento-.

-¿Y con ella sí?-.

-Deja afuera a Candy de esta discusión-.

-¡Ella es la culpable…!-.

-Si ella no existiera, mis sentimientos hacia ti, no serían diferentes-.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sólo se miraron, Susana veía la fuerte determinación en los ojos de Terry,.. y finalmente Terry hablo.

-Te pagaré el boleto de regreso a Nueva York-.

-¡No me puedes impedir que llegue a Chicago!-.

Terry voltio la vista al cielo en señal de rendición y dio un gran suspiro. Ya no voltio a verla, era inútil seguir discutiendo con ella, se dio la media vuelta y regresó al tren.

* * *

CHICAGO

Era el día en que llegaba Terry… ¡Ya era la hora del arribo del tren!... Y Candy estaba hecha trizas. Caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía estar en paz ni sentada, ni parada, ni leyendo, ni cocinando.

-¡_Mejor me hubiera quedado a trabajar en el hospital! ¡Esta zozobra es agobiante!... ¿Podrá Annie convencer a Terry de que no me busque?... ¿Y si voy a verlo a la distancia, sin que él note mi presencia?... ¡Qué tonterías digo! ¡No quiero que me vea, pero yo sí quiero verlo a él! ¡Qué tonta soy!-_

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron y ella se las limpió bruscamente, enojándose con ella misma.

_-¿Por qué me aferró a un imposible? ¡Seguramente vendrá con Susana!... Vendrán a mostrarme el amor que se tienen… ¿Cómo diablos voy a soportar eso?-._

Y soltó su llanto, al no encontrar otra forma de controlar su desesperanza.

* * *

El tren llego a la estación de Chicago, el corazón de Terry empezó a latir como caballo desbocado, al cual tuvo que contener al ver que Susana se disponía a descender como los demás. Terry movió la cabeza negativamente y se dirigió a Caty, la doncella de Susana que empujaba la silla de rueda.

-Permíteme, lo haré yo-.

Al descender del tren, una lluvia de flashes los cegaron momentáneamente. Fanáticos y reporteros rodearon a los actores, en especial a Terry. Los vigilantes de la estación del tren apenas podían contener a la masa de gente que no paraba de intentar acercarse al famoso Terrance Grandchester, a pesar de que iba empujando la silla de ruedas de su prometida.

Con ayuda de los vigilantes, la compañía Stranford, incluyendo a Susana y a su doncella, lograron subirse a tres carruajes que ya aguardaban a los actores para llevarlos directamente al hotel Hamilton, donde se hospedarían.

Para despistar a la prensa y a los admiradores, los tres carruajes tomaron caminos diferentes, daban rodeos, se paraban en una posada o en otro hotel, retomando otra vez el camino hacia el Hamilton. Traían a la gente de un lado para otro, tanto, que no se dieron cuenta cuando pararon atrás del hotel Hamilton bajando a las famosas personalidades y retomando el camino con el carruaje ya vacío.

Al final de cuentas, no pudieron ocultar que estaban hospedados en el Hotel Hamilton, pero al menos pudieron entrar sin contratiempos y sigilosamente, sin agobiar a los demás clientes del famoso hotel.

Susana y su doncella se hospedaron en el segundo piso, y la compañía Stranford en el tercero, dando un leve respiro a Terry, quien al terminar de desempacar se tumbo en la cama, tapándose el rostro con un brazo.

Había pasado apenas una hora desde su arribo, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Terry se paró como un resorte y se apresuró a abrir.

_-¿Serán noticias de Candy?-._

Al abrir un apenado empleado el habló.

-Señor Grandchester… sé que acaba de llegar, pero…. Una persona…-.

-¡Por Dios, termine de hablar! ¿Es ella? ¿Ella está aquí?-.

-Sí, está esperando en la recep…-.

-¿Qué espera para hacerla pasar?... – Gritó espantando al gerente -¡No! ¡Eso es impropio!... ¿Habrá un lugar donde pueda hablar con la señorita?-.

-Tenemos el lobby-

-No, por el momento no puedo ni asomar la nariz por ahí-.

-También tenemos un saloncito de visitas-.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Sería tan amable de conducirla a ese saloncito? Bajaré a hablar con ella en cinco minutos-.

-Entendido Sr. Grandchester-.

El gerente se retiró y Terry se apresuró a acicalarse un poco, tras un largo viaje, no tenía buena pinta. Se lavo la cara y se peinó. Hubiera querido darse un baño antes de verla, pero no había tiempo y él…. Se moría por verla.

Cuando se sintió listo, salió del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, pero al sentirse en el piso donde se hospedaba Susana, fue más cauteloso. Sabía de antemano que era imposible que Susana supiera que había citado a Candy en el hotel, pero estaba temeroso de lo que esa mujer pudiera hacer si se enteraba.

Al bajar a la recepción localizó al gerente que le hizo una seña, indicándole la ubicación del saloncito. Se dirigió a él con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente y sintió que se le salía por la boca cuando tomó el picaporte y lo giró...

-¡Candy!-.

Pero al abrir la puerta…

-¿Usted?…. Usted no es Candy-.

Un par de dulces ojos castaños lo miraban con timidez.

-Así es- hablo esa persona que empezaba a reconocer –Soy Annie Britter, la amiga de Candy, su compañera en el…-.

-En el colegio San Pablo… si, lo recuerdo… usted es la enamorada del "elegante", la "tímida"-.

-Prefiero que me diga por mi nombre, Señor Grandchester-.

-Está bien, Toma asiento, "tímida"-.

Annie iba a protestar, pero vio que era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ese hombre, así que tomo asiento.

-¿Me trae noticias de Candy?-

-Así es… me apena esta misión que me trae hasta usted, pero Candy es mi mejor amiga y no la podía dejar sola con este apuro-.

-¿Qué apuro?-. Pregunto Terry sentándose en el otro extremo del salón.

-La carta que usted le envió, le externa el deseo de un encuentro con ella…-.

-¿Y?-

-Bueno- Annie pasó saliva y se removió de su lugar nerviosamente –Candy quiere hacerle saber que lo más prudente es que no se lleve a cabo ese encuentro-.

-¿Ella está comprometida con alguien?- pregunto encrespando los puños, pues los celos empezaron a salir a flote.

-No, el comprometido es otro- Le contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mi situación con Susana pronto se resolverá, pero necesito hablar con Candy-.

-Creo que necesita arreglar el asunto que tiene con Susana antes de ver a mi amiga-.

-Eso es lo que quise hacer desde un principio, "tímida"- Le contestó desgarbadamente, reclinándose en su asiento y subiendo los pies en una mesita - pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron-.

-Candy le imagina feliz con Susana, y que un posible encuentre entre ustedes no tendría caso-.

-¡De eso es de lo que le quiero hablar! Ella me dejó arrancándome la promesa de que me quedaría con Susana y dio por hecho de que podía llegar a amarla como la amo a ella. ¡Juro por Dios que intente cumplir con lo que le prometí! Cuidar de Susana y ser feliz, ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si ella no está a mi lado?... No le pude entregar mi corazón a Susana, porque Candy se quedó con él.

Annie lo escuchaba, y en sus ojos se veía la comprensión.

-No sé si me entiendas, "tímida"…-.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Si el amor sólo viaja en una sola dirección, no es amor en realidad-.

-¡Wow! ¡Vaya frase! Lo dices como si fueras alguien que ha recibido una desilusión-.

Annie bajó la mirada, como si la hubieran pillado en algún secreto muy bien guardado. Terry la miro comprendiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿A caso ha pasado algo con el "elegante"?-.

-El Señor Cornwell y yo terminamos nuestra relación… ¡Y no quiero hablar al respecto!-.

-Lo siento, no quise…-.

-No vine a hablar de mi persona, Señor Grandchester. Sólo estoy aquí para darle a conocer los deseos de Candy-.

-¡Pues dile a tu amiga que no los acepto! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella cueste lo que cueste! Dame su dirección-.

Annie lo miró asustada.

-¡No puedo hacer eso sin su permiso! Prométame que no la buscará-.

-Se lo prometo- Annie sonrió tímidamente al escucharlo –Pero no cumpliré-.

Annie suspiró profundamente y comprendió que no podía hacer nada más. Se puso de pie y se despidió.

-Espero que entre en razón muy pronto, permiso-.

Y Annie salió del saloncito con tal rapidez que sorprendió a Terry, y aunque la siguió, la distinguida dama se escabulló entre la gente que se encontraba en el lobby. Terry tuvo que dar media vuelta por que los reporteros y los admiradores repararon en él y se le fueron encima. Rápidamente subió a su habitación antes de se convirtiera en un caos ese mar de gente.

_-¡Pecosa terca! ¡Pero me va a escuchar_!- Y después de que se calmó una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _–Es libre, no se ha comprometido… todavía queda una esperanza-._

Terry pasaba por segundo piso y contuvo la respiración, caminó sigilosamente, al llegar al tercer piso, sacó el aire aliviado. Llegó a su cuarto y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro –_Dentro de un rato, Robert nos espera para comenzar los ensayos ¿Cómo le pido permiso para_ _faltar a ellos?... ¡Tengo que inventarme algo, algo digno de un gran actor!-_

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación del director, pero al llegar no lo encontró. Regresó a su cuarto y cargo con su cartera y un sombrero, al salir del cuarto se topo con el director Hathaway.

-¡Terry! Te estaba buscando-.

-Y yo a ti ¿Qué sucede Robert?-.

-Te quise avisar que no empezaremos los ensayos hoy, sino hasta mañana, fueron muchos a tocar a mi puerta para solicitarme que los dejara descansar el día de hoy, y creo que tienen razón-.

-¡Perfecto! Estaré listo para mañana-.

Terry esperó que Robert se retirara para bajar a hablar con el gerente, ya ni siquiera volvió a ser cuidadoso al pasar por el segundo piso. Encontró al gerente en la recepción.

-Discúlpeme, ¿Habrá manera de investigar la residencia de los Andry?-.

-¿Del señor Albert William Andry? ¡Pensé que había recibido su invitación!-

-Sí, pero se me extravió, y ya no pude alcanzar a la "tími… a la señorita que me la entregó ¿Sería tan amable de proporcionármela?-.

-¡No hay problema! Su domicilio es muy exclusivo, pero la mayoría de la gente de Chicago se lo sabe. Se lo escribiré-.

-¡Gracias!-

Terry tomó el papel que le dio el gerente y salió del hotel por una de las puertas de servicio, se colocó el sombrero para ocultar un poco su rostro y tomó un carruaje público.

-¿A dónde lo llevo, mi señor?- pregunto el chofer

-A la mansión Andry ¿Le doy la dirección?-.

-No se preocupe, todo chofer sabe dónde se encuentra la famosa mansión-.

-¡Perfecto! Pero le voy a pedir un favor…No pare enfrente a su puerta… unos metros antes estarían bien-.

-Cómo usted lo ordene- respondió el chofer algo extrañado, pero la gente le pide cosas extrañas a veces, así que emprendió la marcha.

Más de pronto, al pasar por el frente del hotel, Terry distinguió una figura conocida.

_-¿Albert?.. ¡Sí, es él! Casi no lo reconocía por las ropas que está usando ¡Pero es él!- _Terry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para hablarle al chofer- ¡Pare un momento por favor!-.

-¿Qué sucede, caballero?-

-Siga a ese auto- le dijo Terry viendo a Albert subirse a su automóvil y ponerse en marcha.

-¿Qué siga a un automóvil?- pregunto asombrado el chofer ante esa loca y extraña petición-.

-¡Sí! Le pago el doble ¡Dese prisa antes de que lo pierda de vista!-.

Afortunadamente para el chofer no tuvo que forzar al caballo a una loca carrera, ya que el auto de Albert iba muy lento. Entraron a una zona de clase media y el chofer se detuvo cuando vio al automóvil hacer lo mismo frente a un edificio de departamentos. Terry vio descender a Albert y entrar al edificio, aguardo un tiempo y finalmente descendió del carruaje.

-Aguarde un momento, por favor-.

-¿No se va a escapar verdad?- Preguntó temeroso el chofer

-Tome- le dijo Terry dándole unas monedas –le sabré recompensar su paciencia-.

Terry se dirigió al edificio cuando se paró de pronto y dirigió su mirada a otro sitio para que la persona que salía del edificio no lo descubriera.

_-¡Es la "tímida"! ¡No cabe duda! ¡Aquí es donde vive Candy! Pero… ¿Por qué no vive en la mansión Andry?-._

Aguardó a que Annie se fuera y volvió a proseguir su camino. Entró al edificio y habló con el empleado de recepción.

-¿Se encuentra la Señorita Candice White Andry?- preguntó tratando de aparentar serenidad-.

-¿Quién la busca?- Cuestiono a reservas el empleado.

-Un viejo amigo-.

-Si me da su nombre, le iré a preguntar si puede recibirlo-.

Terry no supo cómo reaccionar _-¿Y si ella rechaza verme?-_ un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y el conocido dolor se presentó en su pecho.

* * *

Albert aguardo a que Candy se recuperara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-.

-Sí, estaré bien, solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza-.

-Me pareció que fue en tu pecho-.

-Te equivocas, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, y te vuelvo a pedir perdón si Annie utilizó tu nombre para hablar con Terry-.

-Eso no tiene importancia- Y el semblante de Albert endureció -lo que me interesa es saber por qué no me dijiste que querías hablar con él-.

-¡Es que no quiero hablar con él! Annie fue a buscarlo para decírselo, para que desistiera de vernos-.

-¿Quieres decir que Terry te pidió que se vieran? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?- Candy pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos –Pensé que éramos amigos-

-¡Perdóname, Albert! Pensé que podía manejar la situación sin molestarte ¡Siempre me estás cuidando! Y quise resolver el asunto por mí misma-.

-¿Y por qué no quieres ver a Terry?-.

Candy lo miró como si Albert hubiera perdido nuevamente la memoria -¡Él está comprometido! ¿Por qué quisiera verle? Y no entiendo por qué él me quiere ver-.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?-.

-¡No…puedo!... si lo hago no creo ser capaz de soportarlo-.

-Candy- Y le tomó las manos consoladoramente.

El llamado de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Candy fue a abrir y el encargado de la recepción los saludo.

-Señorita Candy, Señor Andry, disculpen. Señorita Candy, hay un joven en recepción que quiere verla-.

Candy se quedó de una pieza y Albert fue el que reaccionó.

-¿Y el caballero le dijo su nombre?-.

-Sí, Terrance Grandchester-.

Albert sostuvo a Candy al verla tambalearse.

-¡Albert! ¡No permitas que me vea!- Y Candy comenzó a temblar.

-¡Tranquila pequeña!- La ayudó a sentarse y se dirigió al empleado –Dígale a ese caballero, que la señorita está indispuesta, pero que yo hablaré con él-.

El empleado se retiro con su encomienda, mientras Albert tranquilizaba a Candy.

-Tranquila, Candy. Hablaré con Terry para ver cuáles son sus intensiones-.

-No dejes que suba…-.

-No te preocupes, por favor. Bajaré y hablaré con él, y le pediré que no te busque ¿Estás de acuerdo?-.

Candy afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. Albert salió del departamento con un claro remordimiento _-¡Qué he hecho! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!-._

Con pasos agiles Albert descendió las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción y se sorprendió cuando no vio a Terry, sólo al empleado.

-¿Y el caballero dónde está?-.

-No lo sé, cuando baje ya no estaba-.

Albert estaba confundido, se despidió del empleado y salió del edificio –_Mañana veré a Terrance ¡Y me va a escuchar_!-

* * *

Candy seguía angustiada y se sobresaltó al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

_-Tal vez sea Albert para decirme que pasó con Terry-_ Y temblando abrió la puerta.

Al hacerlo, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ante ella, se encontraba nada menos que Terrance Grandchester. Había olvidado lo alto que era, Se veía más ancho de hombros, pero se conservaba delgado, sus facciones eran las mismas, pero indicaban madurez ¡Hermoso! Cada parte de su cuerpo expresaba gallardía. Paso saliva con dificultad… esos ojos que siempre la habían cautivado, tenían ahora un brillo especial, algo que le indicaba la pasión que sentía hacia los desafíos… y no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Terry avanzó un paso y Candy respondió a la defensiva dando un paso hacia atrás, cosa que no le gusto a Terry que frunció el entrecejo. Él siguió avanzando lentamente y Candy retrocediendo sin dejar de mirarlo, esos músculos pegados a la ropa le estaban acelerando el corazón, hasta que Terry se encontraba totalmente adentro del departamento y Candy había topado contra una mesa. Terry cerró la puerta tras de sí, la cual Candy no escuchó por que los latidos de su corazón hacían un ruido espantoso.

Terry volvió a caminar hacia ella nuevamente, Candy ya no pudo retroceder y sólo lo miraba fijamente, hasta que se encontraba tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento sobre su frente, su aroma invadió su nariz y un calor se fue adueñando cada poro de su ser, tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y enredar sus dedos en su cabello, lo encontró tremendamente atractivo, tanto que se estremeció y bajó la mirada hacia sus temblorosas manos. Él inclinó su cabeza para murmurarle al oído…

-Aquí estoy-.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme!


	15. Cap 14 Choque de corazones heridos

CAPITULO 14 CHOQUE DE CORAZONES HERIDOS

Terry se encontraba ante la realización de su más anhelado sueño ¡Ahí estaba ella! Con solo estirar el brazo podría tocarla. Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de su breve cintura, de su encantador busto, cuya respiración hacia que subiera y bajara, incitándolo a tomarlo… y luego su boca ¡Así! Entreabierta, como una clara invitación a beber de ella, pero… sus ojos llenos de angustia rompieron el encanto.

Su reprocho rugió en el cuarto -¿Por qué no quieres verme?-

-Yo…- La voz de Candy tan solo fue un hilito de aire- yo… yo no…- las piernas se le doblaban y trató de recomponer su postura -¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- y las palabras le salieron muy deprisa.

Terry entrecerró los ojos, para luego dejar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su varonil rostro.

-¿Por qué me huyes, Candice?- le preguntó desafiante, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa en la que estaba recargada, una a cada lado suyo, formando una prisión entre sus brazos.

El orgullo de Candy salió a relucir -¡Yo no estoy huyendo! Sólo no le veo la necesidad de…- Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza cuando Terry empezó a olfatearla como si fuera un depredador que juega con su presa -¡Deja de hacer eso!-.

La sonrisa de Terry se volvió más socarrona -¿Qué cosa?- la retó.

Candy trató de apartarlo de un empujón, empresa casi imposible porque Terry era todo músculo, ya no era el adolescente del colegio San Pablo. Terry en respuesta, la abrazó, encerrándola entre sus brazos. El choque fue electrizante, haciendo que los dos temblaran de los pies a la cabeza.

Terry la tomó de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime que no me has extrañado y me iré… te lo prometo-.

Los ojos de Candy se volvieron cristalinos y la fuente se rompió, Candy abrazó a Terry y hundió su rostro en su pecho, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Terry no trató de evitar las suyas.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ese abrazo lo dijo todo, lo mucho que se extrañaron, lo mucho que lucharon por respetar su promesa… y lo mucho que se amaban. El abrazo los envolvió en una atmósfera reconfortante, como si fuera un bálsamo para curar su roto corazón.

* * *

Susana salía de su habitación y se encontró con Karen y otros actores que bajaban a cenar.

Karen quiso ser cortés –Buenas noches- y la pasó de largo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Terry?- la voz de Susana era tan autoritaria que detuvo el andar de la actriz.

-Lo ignoro-.

-No trates de negarlo-.

-No lo estoy negando, de verdad no lo sé, además Terry es bastante mayorcito como para estarse escondiendo de ti-.

Susana ya no dijo nada y dejó marchar a la joven actriz.

_-Seguramente fue a buscarla_- la indignación hizo presa el corazón de Susana –_Tengo que evitar que me lo quite_- Y sólo apretó los puños, pues se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Caty, Busca al gerente, dile que quiero hablar con él-.

-Sí, señorita-. Y la leal empleada se apresuro en su empresa.

* * *

Poco a poco, Candy fue recuperando el control y quiso separarse de los brazos de Terry, pero él era insistente y no la dejaba ir, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle su rostro ¡Ese rostro tan amado! sus dedos quitaron los restos de sus lágrimas y le pudo hablar suavemente, pero sin vacilar.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí… pero es imprudente de tu parte-.

-No lo es, estoy donde quiero estar… contigo-.

-Tú lugar es con Susana-.

-Mi compromiso con Susana está roto-.

Candy abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendida.

-¿Quieres decir que ella acepto deshacer el compromiso?-.

Terry dudo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Candy se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Bueno… ella está un poco renuente, pero terminara aceptando-.

Y en esta ocasión Candy se pudo deshacer del abrazo de Terry.

-¿Quieres decir que tú la abandonaste?-.

-No la abandoné-.

-¿No la abandonaste, y vienes a buscarme? ¿A qué estás jugando Terrance?-.

Candy realmente se estaba enfureciendo, se sentía engañada, desilusionada y celosa.

-No te miento ni estoy jugando, hablé seriamente con Susana, aclaré mis sentimientos con ella y…-

-¡Y al final de cuentas sigues comprometido con ella! ¿Por qué me buscaste?- Y lo miró recelosa -¿Pretendes que sigamos siendo amigos a pesar de tu relación con Susana?-.

Terry frunció el seño, quería decirle que sólo le importaba ella, que quería que fueran más que amigos, y que todo el asunto con Susana había terminado al menos de su parte, pero sé veía tan encantadora, con esa furia brillando en sus ojos verdes que no pudo evitar comenzar a bromearla y a sonreír.

-¿Y por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos?-.

A Candy se le encendió el rostro, Terry nunca le dijo que quisiera tener una relación amorosa con ella ¡Tonta de ella! ¡Terry sólo quiere su amistad! -¿Vienes a invitarme a tu boda con ella?-

Terry se quedo perplejo ¿A caso no escuchó que había terminado su compromiso con Susana? ¿No era obvio que él estaba ahí porque la amaba a ella?

-¡No puedo ir a tu boda!-

-¿Y por qué?- Y quiso saber hasta dónde la imaginación de Candy había volado.

-¿Por qué?... ¡Porque… porque… porque estoy muy ocupada!-.

-¿Estas muy ocupada para ir a la boda de un amigo?-.

-¡Sí, terriblemente ocupada!-.

Terry se acerco a la furiosa enfermera, quien esta vez Candy no se alejó.

-¿Y si tú fueras la novia, todavía estarías muy ocupada?- le dijo suavemente, dejando caer sus palabras lentamente.

Candy quiso retroceder nuevamente, pero fue en vano, otra vez estaba entre los brazos de Terry.

-¡Terry, por favor!- Y comenzó a suplicar con la cara llena de carmín –No bromees conmigo, ya no somos unos niños-.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- le dijo escudriñándola sin importarle en sonrojo de Candy -… Me gusta tu pelo suelto, sin esas coletas… me gusta tu aroma a rosas- y comenzó a besar su sien y su mejilla.

¿Por cuánto tiempo Candy había soñado con esas caricias? Por un segundo, Candy perdió el piso y se dejó envolver por el hechizo de sus besos, esos suaves besos la desarmaban, pero la alarma de peligro la regreso a la realidad.

-¡No, Terry no!- y volvió a escurrírsele de los brazos -¡Tú eres un hombre comprometido! ¡Y yo….! Yo también!-

Terry se puso pálido.

-¡Cómo es posible eso! ¡La tímida me dijo que no estabas comprometida!-.

Candy comprendió de que hablaba de Anny.

-¡Lo que pasa… es que me lo propuso apenas ayer!-

El dolor de los celos martirizó el corazón de Terry.

-¿Y quién es ese idiota que se atrevió a tocarte?- fue su lanza desenvainada -¡Pues le vas a decir que te equivocaste!... ¡Es más! ¡Dime quien es y yo iré a buscarle y hablaré con él!-.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡Terry nunca se había comportado tan territorial con ella! ¡Nunca se le declaró abiertamente y ahora le hablaba como si fuera de su propiedad!-.

-¡Mi compromiso no es asunto tuyo!- Y tomo valor -¡Tú y yo no somos nada! ¡Nuestra relación de "amigos" se termino cuando te comprometiste con Susana!-.

Candy trató de enfatizar la palabra amigos, para darle entender que nunca existió un compromiso formal entre ellos, pero Terry no la escuchaba, había perdido todo el control.

-¿Y estás enamorada de él?- Pregunto sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

Candy guardo silencio sin saber cómo salir del embrollo en que se metió.

-Él es un buen hombre… me respeta… y me quiere… ¡Y no tengo nada más que hablar contigo! Por favor… márchate-.

-¡No puedes terminar así nuestra historia!-.

-¡Te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Nuestra historia terminó en Nueva York! El día en que te quedaste con Susana-.

Terry encrespó los puños y ya no dijo más, la miró lleno de resentimiento, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de Candy dando un portazo que la estremeció.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio… en un asfixiante y pesado silencio. El comprender lo que había pasado y lo que ella había dicho le llego de pronto, trató de ahogar un sollozo, pero no lo logro _-¡Lo he perdido! ¡Por mi propia mano, lo he perdido para siempre!-._

No había dolor más grande que el comprender que por voluntad propia lo había alejado para siempre de ella por segunda vez. Era claro que Terry la había buscado para tener una relación amorosa ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hacerla su amante? ¡Porque él mismo había aceptado que todavía estaba comprometido con Susana!

Candy se tocó el pecho, ese terrible dolor volvió a aparecer _–Si no le invento lo de mi compromiso hubiera caído en sus brazos, de eso no tengo dudas. Habría aceptado convertirme en su amante con tal de tenerle-. _

Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y sólo le quedaba el consuelo de haber actuado correctamente, manteniendo su buen nombre y respetando la promesa que le hiciera a Susana.

* * *

Susana abrió la puerta de su habitación e invitó al gerente a pasar.

-Señorita Marlow- saludó muy cortes el gerente -¿En qué le puedo servir?-

-Disculpe usted por distraerlo de sus deberes, sólo me atreví a llamarlo para solicitarle una información-.

-¿Qué información necesita, mi lady?-

-Seguramente usted conoce a la gente más distinguida de Chicago… ¿Sabrá dónde trabaja la señorita Candice White Andry?-.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al gerente. No era un secreto dónde se ubicaba la mansión Andry, pero ser más específico con un integrante de la familia Andry era otra cosa.

-Temo que no le puedo dar muchos informes sobre la señorita Andry, quizás le ayude el saber la dirección de la mansión Andry-.

Susana se quedo pensativa por un momento.

-Está bien- le habló sonriente –le agradezco la información que me pueda dar- concluyó pensando que algo, era mejor que nada.

Cuando el gerente se fue, Susana comenzó a analizar sus siguientes movimientos para el día siguiente _–Los Andry son una familia muy conocida, estoy segura que mañana estaré hablando con Candy personalmente, pero será mejor que me encuentre con ella en su trabajo y no en su casa, en donde se encontraría bajo la protección de sus parientes.-_

Por un momento, Susana tuvo el impulso de salir a buscar a Terry, pero se dio cuenta de que no ganaría nada entablar una discusión con él, tenía que esperar a hablar con Candy, sólo así ablandaría un poco el camino hacia Terry, si Candy lo rechazara por su alto sentido del deber, Terry no tendría más remedio que regresar con ella. Esa era su solución.

* * *

Terry se encontraba en su habitación tumbado en la cama, mirando un punto en el techo, la imagen de Candy no lo abandonaba, los sentimientos que había guardado por ella se habían desbordado al momento de volverla a ver, y el darse cuenta de su transformación de niña a mujer, lo llenó de inquietudes nada respetables, había estado a punto de tomar esa boca de coral, de acariciar esa piel cremosa ¡Estaba tremendamente seductora! Todas esas imágenes en la que la soñó con su cuerpo desnudo se desvanecieron como la arena del mar entre los dedos, ¡La realidad era más devastadora! el haberla tocado no habían calmado sus ansias masculinas ¡Quería más! Quería hacerla suya, pero ahora la imagen de un rival no conocido le carcomía el alma y no podía apartar de su mente las palabras de su madre…

_-¡Róbatela!-._

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaron los ensayos. Terry tenía la esperanza de que Candy lo buscara en el teatro, su historia con ella no podía terminar tan abruptamente, así que pensó que ella podría haber recapacitado sobre lo sucedido el día anterior y lo buscaría. Inmediatamente habló con el encargado de la seguridad del teatro, pidiéndole que dejara pasar a cualquier persona de apellido Andry. No quiso ser muy específico dando el nombre de Candy, para tratar de protegerla un poco tanto de las admiradoras así como de Susana ¡Susana! Le extraño no haberse topado con ella desde que se hospedaran en el hotel, y eso lo inquieta terriblemente.

_-¿Qué estarás tramando Susy?-._

Y se entregó a su trabajo lanzando una plegaria al cielo para que la suerte le sonriera y protegiera a Candy.

* * *

Susana acompañada de su doncella llegó a un hospital y pregunto por Candy, una ocupada enfermera le respondió de mala gana.

-Aquí no trabaja esa señorita-.

-Quizás sepa dónde trabaja-. Le habló suavemente, deslizando una moneda frente de ella.

La enfermera entrecerró los ojos, Susana pensó que la había ofendido y que quizás la empezaría a insultar.

-Quizás me acuerde si pone otra moneda más- Hablo finalmente.

Susana deslizó otra moneda, la enfermera tomo las monedas y se las guardó, sólo entonces habló…

-Candice White Andry estuvo trabajando aquí un tiempo, cuando se fue, mencionó que estaría en el hospital Rollaly-.

-Que se encuentra en …-.

-Del otro lado de la ciudad, es todo lo que le puedo decir ¡Ya no me quite más el tiempo!- Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Susana. Pero ella estaba satisfecha por lo logrado, a cada minuto, se acercaba más su encuentro con Candy.

* * *

Cuando tuvieron el descanso para almorzar, Terry se había terminado de cambiar, cuando escuchó tocar la puerta de su camerino. Hubiera deseado que al abrir la puerta apareciera Candy, pero algo dentro de él le indicó que no sería así.

-¡Albert!- Fue la genuina alegría que le dio al ver a su antiguo amigo.

-Te ves bien, mi querido amigo-.

Un abrazo fraternal no se hizo esperar.

-No también como tú. Me enteré de tu verdadera identidad por los periódicos ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! ¡El cuidador del zoológico era un millonario disfrazado! Me alegro por ti y por…-.

-Y por Candy-.

-Sí… por ella ¡Pero pasa, por favor!-.

Albert entró al camerino de Terry y se sentó en el sillón que éste le ofreció.

-Ya la viste ¿No es así?-. Albert fue muy directo.

-Sí… y me pidió que me marchara-. Respondió molesto

-Lo siento, pensé que al volverse a ver, ustedes podrían arreglar su situación-.

-Yo también lo creí, pero al parecer llegué demasiado tarde-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Ella… está comprometida-.

Albert se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Candy no está comprometida! ¡Ni siquiera ha aceptado que la pretenda algunos de sus…!-.

-¿Admiradores? ¡Vamos! Di la verdad. Candy es una hermosa dama, y sería muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar que nadie la ha rondado ya-.

-Bueno… si… ¡Por Dios Terry! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en buscarla?-.

-Por un pequeño detalle, amigo mío… Susana-.

-¡Ah!- Contestó con un desdén, como si la razón expuesta no tuviera importancia –Si de verdad siguieras interesado en Candy, ¡Nada! ¡Recalco! ¡Nada te hubiera impedido regresar por ella!-

-No estoy "interesado" en ella ¡La amo! Pero mi promesa…-.

-¡Tu promesa! ¡Su promesa! ¡La tonta promesa de ustedes dos!...- Albert se puso de pie y trató de serenarse. No supo porque dejó aflorar tanta indignación –Lo siento- le dijo más calmado –Pero ha ocurrido algo en mi vida, que me ha abierto los ojos… la vida es demasiado corta para dejar escapar la felicidad cuando la has encontrado-.

Terry lo observo detenidamente, algo en Albert había cambiado y él reconocía esos síntomas-Albert… ¿Te has enamorado?-.

Albert se quedó pensativo un instante y luego lo miró a los ojos –Sí-.

* * *

Candy salía del hospital Rollaly tras haberse reportado y volvería a sus actividades cotidianas al día siguiente, ya no tenía caso seguir escondida en su casa, además su trabajo la mantendría ocupada para no sentir esa angustia que la oprimía.

Ya había bajado las escaleras de la puerta principal cuando alguien le obstruyó el paso.

-¡Susana!-.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguirme!

¡rosypamanes! Eres la primera en comentarme que se ha dado cuenta de que mis dos historias estan entrelasadas


	16. Cap 15 Encuentros

CAP. 15 ENCUENTROS

Susana sonrió brevemente.

-Hola Candy- Fue su saludo, su voz sonaba tranquila, serena -¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

Este encuentro estaba trazado por el destino, no se le podía evitar, ya era hora de encararlo.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño parque, no es muy concurrido, así que podremos hablar tranquilamente-.

Susana asintió y se dirigió a su doncella.

-Espérame aquí Caty, no te preocupes, estaré bien-.

Y siguió a Candy. Al llegar al pequeño parque, Candy se sentó en una banca y esperó a que Susana comenzara su conversación.

-No sé si te llegó mi carta-.

-Sí, la recibí-.

-¿Entonces tengo tu palabra de que no te acercarás a Terry?-.

-Por mi parte he cumplido-.

-¿Por tu parte?... ¿Quieres decir que Terry ya te buscó?-

-Dime una cosa, Susana ¿Por qué si tu relación con Terry es tan perfecta, él me ha buscado?-

Susana se puso color papel, pero trató de no perder el control.

-Porque él… está atravesando una crisis… nuevamente-.

-Explícate-.

-Veras, no sé si te enteraste por los periódicos… hace más de un año, Terry desapareció-.

Susana esperó ver la reacción de Candy y al no verla sorprendida comprendió que estaba enterada de ese suceso.

-Terry dejó la compañía Stranford y se entregó a la bebida. Estuvo dando tumbos de bar en bar, actuando en carpas de mala muerte…-

Candy recordó los sucesos que ensombrecieron la vida de Terry. Lo recordó en ese lugar mugriento, desperdiciando sus dotes de actor, ahogado en alcohol.

-Un día me armé de valor y lo fui a buscar…. Cuando lo encontré le di todo el amor de que fui capaz… y entonces Terry salió del hoyo en que estaba… regresó conmigo a Nueva York, al teatro…. y entonces fijo la fecha de nuestra boda-.

Candy no sabía qué pensar, por mucho tiempo ella creyó que había sido la presencia de ella en esa carpa donde encontró a Terry, la que le había ayudado a retomar su camino ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué Terry le haría caso a ella, que ya no era parte de su vida? Desde que se despidió de él en Nueva York, le pertenecía a Susana… sólo a ella.

-Pues bien, tal vez el exceso de trabajo y la próxima boda, estresaron a Terry, que aunque ya no se entregó a la bebida, le ha dado por otro vicio-.

-¿Qué vicio?-.

-Me apena decirlo… las mujeres. Se ha vuelto un mujeriego de lo peor-.

A Candy se le cayó el alma al piso y una oleada de celos la invadió.

-Yo le he perdonado sus deslices porque lo amo y porque al final de cuentas él siempre regresa a mí-.

-¡No te creo nada!-.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues deberías hacerlo! Terry no puede ver ninguna falda pasar sin ir tras ella. Ya ha estado con todas las actrices de la compañía Stranford, en especial con Karen Kleiss, y no solo se conforma con las actrices, las trabajadoras del teatro también… y para acabarla de fastidiar… hay rumores de que se ha metido con las admiradoras -.

Cada palabra que Susana soltaba eran puñaladas al corazón de Candy.

-Supuse que te buscaría una vez que pisara Chicago, así que por eso te escribí, no quise que fueras una aventura más en la vida de Terry ¡No te lo mereces! ¡Seguramente él ya te prometió las estrellas y la luna! Pero te lo digo sinceramente ¡Lo único que vas a ganar es convertirte en su amante! ¡Porque yo! ¡Yo seré su esposa!-.

Candy ya no pudo soportarlo más, se paró rápidamente y salió huyendo de la presencia de Susana. Lo que había dicho esa mujer tenía lógica. Terry no negó que siguiera con Susana ¿Quería convertirla en su amante solamente? ¿Por qué se burlaba de sus sentimientos de esa manera?

* * *

Tras haberse despedido de Albert, Terry se quedo muy pensativo, mil ideas volaban por su cabeza y nada tenía en concreto. Comprendía que Candy quisiera alejarlo de él, pero le dolía que no quisiera hacer el esfuerzo por luchar por su cariño, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que existiera o no un pretendiente ¡Sólo de pensar que alguien más ya ocupara el corazón de Candy le enervaba la sangre! Nuevamente tocaron a su puerta, y de mala gana abrió, para encontrarse ante una visita no muy agradable.

-¿Elisa?-

-¡Hola querido!- y entró sin recibir invitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Uy! ¡Qué descortés te has vuelto! ¿Caballero inglés?-.

-Sólo lo soy con las damas ¿Dama tú?-.

Elisa se le acercó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acción que sorprendió a Terry.

-¡Vamos querido! Te invito una copa para celebrar tu estadía aquí-.

Tratando de no ser violento, Terry se deshizo de su abrazo.

-¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para una copa?-

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Además estoy segura que te apetecerá una copa del mejor whiskey de Chicago...- Y nuevamente se acercó a él melosamente –Por aquí se rumora de que a ti te gusta empinarte la botella-.

-Esos fueron otros tiempos, y te agradecería que te fueras. Mi tiempo de descanso ya termino y me deben de estar esperando para continuar con los ensayos-.

-Y si yo fuera Candy ¿También me correrías?-.

Terry le iba gritar que no se atreviera a compararse con Candy, pero prefirió serenarse y evitar algún escándalo. Se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Será mejor que te marches- le decía mientras la conducía a la puerta.

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Suéltame!- y forcejeaba para librarse de su amarre.

Pero Terry no claudicó y no la soltó hasta verla fuera de su camerino, le cerró la puerta en su fina nariz y se recargó en la puerta, como queriendo alejar lo indeseable de él. Pensó que quizás Elisa volvería a tocar la puerta, pero paso un rato en tranquila calma. Cuando él se alejó de la puerta, ésta volvió a ser golpeada. Terry se pasó las manos por su cabello frenéticamente y con un gran impulso abrió la puerta para encarar a su nuevo visitante.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Ahora tengo el cuadro completo… ¡Pase Usted, Sr. "Elegante"!-.

* * *

Candy llegó a su edificio y saludo brevemente al encargado y corrió por las escaleras rumbo a su departamento. Quería tumbarse en la cama y dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Lloraría tanto, que se secaría por dentro y quizás así ya no sentiría nada.

Entró a su departamento y ya no llegó a su recámara, se tiró en el sofá y se abandono a su dolor. Cada palabra dicha por Susana se le había clavado como las espinas de las rosas.

_-¡Cómo pude ser tan ilusa! ¡Cómo me atreví a pensar que Terry estaba interesado en mí solamente!-_

Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le indicaba que no todo lo que le dijo Susana era verdad, más no quería guardar esperanza alguna, porque una desilusión más no la podría soportar.

* * *

Al terminar su tiempo de descanso, Terry se despidió de Archie y se dirigió al ensayo, comenzaron sin contratiempos, más cuando hubo transcurrido escasas dos horas el director detuvo el trabajo de los actores.

-¡Necesito su atención!- fue su llamado –Me temo que ha habido un problema de comunicación-. Y señaló a seis fornidos hombres enfundados en ropa de trabajo de construcción –Me comunican que tienen que revisar la tramoya del teatro, los caballeros pensaban que vendríamos hasta mañana y no contaban con encontrarnos hoy… por la seguridad de todos, suspenderemos el ensayo, por unas cuantas horas. Ellos me aseguran que podremos usar el teatro por la tarde… así que, pueden ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero quiero que se reporten a las cinco de la tarde en el hotel y ahí les notificaré si podremos volver al teatro. Eso es todo-.

Lo dicho por el director desconcentro a los actores, pero acataron la orden y fueron desalojando el teatro.

Para Terry eso fue el recordatorio de aquel suceso tan dramático que cambió toda su vida, ésas luces cayendo nunca las podrá olvidar, el delgado cuerpo de Susana alejándolo del peligro estaba grabado en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos.

_-¡Mejor voy a buscar a Candy!-._

* * *

Terry llegó al edificio donde vivía Candy.

-Buen día, con permiso- le dijo al encargado y se siguió de frente.

-¡Hey!- protesto el empleado -¡No puede entrar sin permiso!- y siguió a Terry tratando de detenerlo.

Pero Terry era rápido y pronto estuvo ante la puerta de Candy, la cual golpeo vigorosamente, asustando a Candy que se paró ante el ruido. Limpiándose las lágrimas abrió la puerta antes de que la echaran abajo eso golpes.

-¡Terry!-.

-¡Señorita Candy!- empezó a explicar el encargado -¡Trate de detenerlo pero no me escuchó!-.

Candy le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Terry como si se tratara de un niño que hiciera una travesura.

-Siempre queriendo hacer tu santa voluntad ¿Verdad?-

Terry sólo sonrió perezosamente.

-No se preocupe Sr. Hartley, yo me haré cargo-.

-Está bien señorita- y se acercó para susurrarle –Pero le recuerdo que no es correcto que reciba a un caballero a solas-.

Terry entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué pensaba ese hombre? ¿Qué iba a provecharse de Candy una vez a solas con ella?... ¿O sí?-.

-No tenga pendiente, solo le aclararé algunas cosas al señor Grandchester y se retirará inmediatamente-.

El leal empleado se retiró y Terry entró al departamento de Candy. Al cerrar la puerta el ambiente se cargo de electricidad, Terry ya no se preguntaba qué extraña conexión los tenía unidos aún en la distancia y ahora que se encontraban frente a frente, sentía que un volcán haría erupción. Recordó vagamente sus encuentros con Candy en el colegio San Pablo, cada encuentro era una necesidad de tenerla cerca, de tocarla ¡Pero esto era diferente! Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por cuenta propia, exigiéndole el alivio en los brazos de Candy ¡Qué encantadora se veía con esa boquita haciendo ese mohín de enojada! Pero fue la misma Candy que cortó ese extraño vínculo.

-Hable con Susana-.

-¡Ah! ¿Y?-.

-Bueno… pues… me contó lo de tu problema-.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál problema?-.

-Tu nuevo vicio-.

- Sera mejor que me cuentes todo para poderte entender-.

-Susana me contó que… te has vuelto un mujeriego ¡Y no me pongas esa cara de "yo no rompo un plato"!-.

-Pe… pero yo no…-.

-Sólo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo… te comprendo, así que olvidaremos que has venido a buscarme, tú continuaras con tus planes con Susana y yo… continuare los míos con… mi prometido-.

-¡Que… diablos te dijo esa mujer!- fue la violenta respuesta de Terry, esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. De dos zancadas Terry llegó hasta donde se encontraba Candy, sus brazos atraparon esa cinturita que lo estaba volviendo loco –No sé lo que te ha dicho Susana, pero quiero que sepas que para mí sólo hay dos verdades…-.

-Suéltame Terry- Fue su débil protesta, pero Terry la apretó más.

-La primera, es que ya terminé mi relación con Susana ¡Que ella no logre aceptarlo es su problema! Y la segunda "Tarzán pecoso", es que la única mujer que me interesa eres tú… porque… ¡Porque yo te amo!-.

A Candy se le doblaban las rodillas y se apoyó en los brazos de Terry para no caer. Él nunca había sido tan directo, nunca se le había declarado, ella no sabía si llorar o reír por esa confesión tardía.

-Desde que te vi la primera vez, en aquel barco- Su voz se volvió muy dulce - supe que te meterías en mi corazón para no salirte jamás-.

-No sabes… - Le respondió Candy suavemente -cuantas veces soñé con escuchar estas palabras de ti… porque yo… también te amo- y sintió que Terry hundía más los dedos en su piel –pero es demasiado tarde… vuelve con Susana.-

-¡No me pidas eso! ¿Por qué me condenas a vivir desdichado?-

-¡Yo quiero que seas feliz!-.

-¡No lo seré sin ti! A menos que… ¿Me lo estás diciendo por tu prometido?-.

-No, Terry, yo…-.

-¿Te sientes obligada a quedare con él?- el tono de su voz se volvía más fuerte - ¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes?-.

-Nada, no estás entendiendo…-

-¡Tú eres mía Candy! ¡Sólo mía! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar aunque me gane una bofetada!-

Y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella con una pasión desbordante, el beso que le diera cuando eran unos chiquillos palideció ante este nuevo beso. Un beso exigente, demandante, Candy tuvo que tomarlo de los hombros para no acabar desplomándose, ella no pudo seguir rechazándolo ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Y correspondió su beso, eso era todo lo que esperaba Terry para liberar toda la pasión que tenía guardada para ella. Poco después Terry separó sus labios de los de ella a regañadientes, pero necesitaban tomar aire.

Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras, situación que Terry aprovecho para volverla a besar, y ahora de forma más lenta y profunda, tomándose su tiempo para saborear su esencia, ganando terreno en esa tierra angelical. De pronto, con un rápido impulso, Terry llevó a Candy al sofá. Ella sintió que el peso de Terry la dejaba sin aliento… ¿O era que ya se había dado cuenta de su evidente excitación?

-¿Terry?- Ella trataba de recobrar la cordura, pero se encontraba perdida, sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible apartarlo de ella, cada parte de su cuerpo le exigía rendición ante las caricias de él.

-¡Mhh!- fue toda la respuesta de él, se encontraba más perdido que Candy mordisqueando su cuello y sus manos explorando por primera vez ese talle tan deseado. Terry apenas podía creer que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, la tenía a ella bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando de caricias tan anheladas, más de pronto, un miedo atroz se apoderó de él, el miedo de perderla, miedo a que el destino jugara otra vez con ellos y los volviera a separar, pero eso no lo iba a permitir, ¡No señor! así que dejó que su mano pasara por su cintura, su cadera y su pierna, hasta que encontró la orilla de su falda y Candy dio un respingo al sentir la invasión en su muslo.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Terry alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ella nunca le había visto la mirada tan oscurecida, tan decidida.

-¡Te voy a convertir en mi mujer!-.

* * *

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Mi otra historia se llama "La tímida y el elegante"

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	17. Cap 16 Rebeldemente enamorados

CAP. 16 REBELDEMENTE ENAMORADOS

Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir Terry.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No es decente lo que estamos haciendo! ¡Déjame levantarme!-.

-¡No mi "pecosita"! Si tú te conviertes en mi mujer ¡Ya nadie nos va a poder separar!-

-¡No voy a ser tu mujer sin la bendición del sacerdote!- Abrió los ojos descomunalmente y se tapó la boca a toda prisa al percatarse de la aceptación que le estaba dando a Terry.

Él sonrió anchamente –Si quieres, mañana mismo nos podemos casar-.

-¡No! No podemos mientras sigas comprometido con Susana-.

El semblante de Terry se endureció, un mar de reproches estaban por salir de su boca, más los olvidó para volver a disfrutar de esa inquietante boca y ella le volvió a corresponder ¡Cómo decirle que no a ese hombre! Sus caricias se volvieron más atrevidas y su mano encontró el camino hacia uno de sus senos, la caricia aunque fue sobre la ropa, hizo que Candy se estremeciera.

-No sabes cómo he deseado el poder acariciarte así- Terry murmuró contra la piel de su cuello y se escucharon a lo lejos unos golpes en la puerta.

-Terry ¿Escuchaste?- Candy le murmuró asustada.

-No oigo nada-.

Pero los insistentes golpes a la puerta se volvieron a escuchar.

-¡Dios mío!- Y no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas y tiró a Terry a un lado.

-¡Oye!- Le dijo ya tirado en el piso -No le hagas caso, se cansará de golpear y se irá-.

-¡No! Este es sólo un aviso de la locura que íbamos a cometer-.

-Está bien- Le dijo sentándose en el sofá –Abre la puerta-.

-¡Escóndete!- Le dijo tratando de murmurar.

-¿Por qué? No tengo porque esconderme… a menos que sea tu prometido-. Y los celos se apoderaron de él,

-No digas tonterías- y lo jaló de la ropa – ¡Escóndete en mi cuarto, de prisa!-

-Abre la puerta, Candice, si es él quiero conocerlo-.

-¡Que te escondas te digo!- y le siguió jalando de la ropa.

Terry de mala gana se paró y se dirigió al cuarto que le indicaba Candy. Ya adentro de la habitación escuchó como ella abría la puerta, no era su costumbre estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero la sola idea de que fuera el prometido de Candy le hizo pegar la oreja a la puerta.

Pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz _-Es la voz de la tímida- _y escuchó parte de la conversación…

-"¡No sabes lo que ha pasado con Archie!"-.

-"¿Y ahora qué pasó?"-.

-"Me… ¡Me besó!"-.

Terry sonrió _-¡Mujeres! Hacen una montaña de un grano de arena-._

-"¡Noo! ¿Y qué hiciste?"-.

-"¡Le di una bofetada!"-.

-"¿Y te devolvió el golpe?-.

-"¡Noo!... ¡Me volvió a besar!"-.

-_Vaya, el "elegante" ya se puso el cinturón ¡Hay que domar a estas mujercitas!-_ y estuvo a punto de carcajearse por su ocurrencia y se recargó en una cómoda lo cual provocó que se cayera un florero. Terry se encogió de hombros, ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el estruendoso ruido. Volvió a pegar el oído en la puerta.

-"¡Me voy!"- Oyó claramente a Annie –"¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!"-.

-"Annie espera… ¿Ahora qué vas hacer con Archie?"-.

-"Eso ya está decidido desde hace mucho… ¡Olvidarlo! ¡Aunque me tenga que lavar los labios con agua bendita todos los días!"-.

-"¡Annie!"-

Terry escuchó el portazo que Annie dio al salir y pudo reír con libertad. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la habitación de Candy. Todo a su alrededor le hablaba de ella, su aroma impregnado en cada rincón no dejaba duda, vio la cama y se recostó confianzudamente, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza, y así, esperó a que Candy apareciera.

Candy con las manos en jarras entró a la habitación.

-¡Muy bien Caballero! Ya corriste a mi amiga, ya es hora de que se marche usted también-.

-¡Pero si apenas me estoy acomodando!- Y siguió con sus bromas –Y tu cama es muy cómoda ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- Concluyó con esa sonrisa que le provocó a Candy mariposas en su bajo vientre.

-¡Deja de bromear y sal de ahí!-.

-¡Está bien!- y se levantó de mala gana de la cama –Sólo porque le prometí al "elegante" que velaría por tu reputación-

-¿Has hablado con Archie?-.

-Sí, con casi toda la familia Andry, pero mañana hablaré formalmente con Albert-.

-¿Con Albert? ¿Para qué?-.

-Para pedirle tu mano-

-¿Mi qué…?-

-Él es tu tutor legal y yo quiero hacer las cosas bien-.

-¡Pero si yo todavía…!-.

-Le diré que nos casaremos a la brevedad posible-

-¡No me parece pruden…!-.

-Toma tu pase al estreno de la obra- le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su mano –Espero verte en primera fila. Dejaré otros pases más con Albert, por si pierdes el tuyo-.

-¡No voy a ir!-.

-Ahora me despido- Y su boca tomo prisionera a la de Candy.

Ella se enfureció con ella misma, al notar como su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente al calor de Terry y a sus besos y para cuando el beso terminó y Terry se separó de ella, estaba mareada y con las piernas temblorosas.

-Nos vemos cariño, si puedo vendré a verte después de los ensayos, y si no, te veré en el estreno- y se dirigió a la salida –No te preocupes, ya me aprendí el camino.

Candy se quedó congelada en mitad de su habitación, escuchó como Terry abría y cerraba la puerta principal, el silencio reino por varios minutos, aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en los suyos y entonces pudo gritar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre! ¡Siempre queriendo hacer su santa voluntad! ¡Y yo… y yo…! Y yo sigo amándolo irremediablemente. Todo lo que me dijo Susana me hirió, pero al final de cuentas me sonó falso, en cambio, en Terry siento verdad en sus palabras, en sus caricias… al menos es lo que siente mi corazón-.

Y se sentó en su cama tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos como sus sentimientos, mientras su piel ardía por la invasión de Terry.

* * *

Susana se encontraba a punto de entrar al hotel cuando una persona la abordó

-Hola Susana, tal vez no me conozca, yo soy…-.

-William Albert Andry, si, lo conozco por Terry y por los periódicos, usted es el tutor de Candy-.

-Así es ¿Me permitiría dirigirle unas palabras?-.

-Si viene a abogar por Candy, déjeme decirle que le he hecho un bien en alejarla de Terry, y además ella me hizo la promesa de…-.

-¿No cree que ya pasó suficiente tiempo, para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que ha estado el fin de esa promesa?-.

-¡Usted no tiene que meterse en mi relación con Terry! Lo comprendo si quiere defender a su hija, pero como ya se lo mencioné, le estoy haciendo un favor en alejarla de él ¡Que pase un buen día!- Y sin más, se metió al hotel con su doncella.

Albert dio media vuelta y regresó a su coche, en cuyo interior lo esperaba Rose.

-Albert ¿Pudiste hablar con esa muchacha?-

-Sí y no, Terry tenía razón, ella es una muralla ante el razonamiento-.

-Albert, tal vez a esa muchacha le convendría consultar a John-

-¿A tu hermano John?-. Preguntó extrañado.

-Si- y sonrió ante la cara que puso Albert – Antes de mudarnos a Chicago, John se estaba especializando en aquellas personas que perdieron un miembro de su cuerpo, tenía especial atención en los soldados que regresaban del frente, con el cuerpo mutilado y el espíritu destrozado. De cierta manera, él pretendía hacerles la vida más llevadera por medio de prótesis-.

-¿Prótesis?-.

-Sí, una prótesis no puede devolverte la movilidad que tenías totalmente, pero al menos te puede dar una vida digna y la independencia que necesitas para no sentirte un estorbo. Estas son palabras de John-.

-¡Vaya! Qué hermoso don les ha dado Dios a John, a Candy y a ti… Aunque me temo que a esta señorita no se le va a convencer fácilmente-.

-Nunca lo es, a veces el dolor nos hace bloquear el entendimiento y nos impide ver más allá de nuestras narices-.

-Tú deberías de especializarte en psicología-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-He sabido por Candy, que tienes la habilidad de tratar a tus pacientes no sólo de sus dolencias físicas, sino emocionales-.

-¿Quieres que me convierta en un "loquero"?-

Y los dos se rieron como niños.

-La verdad…- Comenzó a hablar Rose, tratando de ponerse seria –me atrae la psicología… y la psiquiatría me deprime mucho, pero sé que es muy necesario a veces-.

-Y tomando en cuenta lo que te platique de la señorita Marlow- Dijo Albert también poniéndose serio -¿Quién debería de atenderla?-.

-Según lo que me dices… está a un paso de dejar el consultorio de psicología, para entrar de lleno al psiquiátrico… lo siento-.

El punto de vista de Rose dejó muy pensativo a Albert, la salud mental de Susana no sólo le afectaba a ella, el destino de Terry y Candy se lo podría llevar entre los pies.

* * *

Terry llegó al hotel de muy buen humor, el saberse dueño del amor de Candy lo traía volando muy alto, y ni siquiera saber que podría encontrarse con Susana, le podía quitar esa alegría del corazón.

El gerente fue a su encuentro muy apresurado.

-Señor Grandchester, tiene una visita-.

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó renuente a que su buen humor cambiara por alguna visita inoportuna.

-Soy yo querido-.

Terry reconoció esa voz y voltio hacia ella.

-¡Madre! ¡Llegaste!-.

Los dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Recibí tu telegrama y aquí me tienes, tienes que contarme todos los detalles ¿Qué ha pasado con Candy? ¿Has podido arreglar las cosas con ella? ¿Qué te dijo cuando te vio?-.

-Tranquila mamá, decirte que me ha pasado desde que llegue a Chicago va a tomar su tiempo, primero tienes que decirme si ya te instalaste en el cuarto que pedí para ti-.

-Hace una hora-.

-¡Pero debes estar cansada! Es un viaje muy largo-.

-Ya tendré tiempo de descansar ¡Mejor cuéntame que ha pasado con Candy! ¡Por Dios, no me tengas en esta incertidumbre!-

Terry sonrió –Esta bien mamá, ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a tu cuarto a platicar un rato?-.

-¡Vamos ya!-.

Y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la habitación de Eleonor, Terry sabía que la plática iba ser muy larga.

* * *

Fiel a su promesa, a primera hora del día, Terry llegó a la mansión Andry, tenía que hablar con Albert antes de que comenzaran los ensayos en el teatro, pero más que nada, se moría de ganas de formalizar su relación con Candy. Siguió a una doncella hasta la sala, donde estuvo aguardando hasta que una puerta se abrió y dos caballeros salieron por ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Rugió el más joven.

-¡Archie! No le hables así a Terry- Albert salió a su defensa.

-No te preocupes Albert, tipos como éste me los desayuno todos los días-.

-¡Idiota!-.

-¡Imbécil!-.

-¡Por Dios muchachos! ¡Se portan como unos chiquillos! ¡Dejen de discutir y hagan de una buena vez las paces!... –Intervino Albert poniéndose en medio de los dos -Al fin de cuentas seremos familia-.

-¡Queé!- Archie se quedó pasmado, abriendo descomunalmente sus ojos color almendra -¡Quieres decir que…!-.

-Que me casaré con tu prima Candy- Contestó Terry sonriendo a más no poder-.

-¡Pero si tú estás comprometido con otra mujer!-.

-Eso se acabó, soy libre para tomar a la esposa que quiera-.

-¡Primero tengo que hablar con Susana Marlow y comprobar si es cierto lo que dices!-

-De cierta manera Archie tiene razón- Albert Intervino nuevamente -Hasta que Susana Marlow no acepte el rompimiento de su compromiso… sigues unido a ella-.

-¡Pero es una batalla perdida con ella! ¡No entiende de razones! ¡No me voy a pasar toda la vida esperando la anulación del compromiso de parte de una persona completamente loca!-

-Pero…-Albert habló con pesar –es lo que se espera de un caballero… y creo que Candy también lo esperará de ti, antes de aceptarte-.

Terry sabía que los Andry tenían razón, pero ¿Cómo lograr que Susana cambie de opinión? ¿Estaría nuevamente condenado a separarse de Candy?

* * *

Candy había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sacado el boleto de teatro de su bolsillo y vuelto a guardarlo, deseaba con toda su alma asistir al estreno de Terry, volverlo a ver es todo su esplendor era un sueño anhelado, pero la sombra de Susana era demasiado pesada.

-Candy- La dulce voz de Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos –Necesito hablarte de un asunto personal ¿Podemos ir a mi consultorio?-.

-Por supuesto Rose-

Mientras las dos se dirigían al consultorio de Rose, se encontraron con John.

-Contigo también quiero hablar, síguenos-. Sentenció Rose.

-Lo que ordene la jefa- respondió asombrado del aplomo de Rose pero la siguió como un corderito.

Cuando los tres estaban cómodamente sentados en el consultorio de Rose, ésta comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Candy.

-Candy, querida, antes que nada te pido mil disculpas por meterme en tu vida privada, pero te he llegado a estimar como a una hermana…-.

-No te olvides de mí- Interrumpió John con una gran sonrisa.

-John- Contestó Rose tristemente- perdóname por lo que le voy a decir a Candy-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Candy pero la conversación recayó sólo en los hermanos.

-John, el hombre que ama Candy…-.

-Sí, lo sé, es el famoso actor que llego de Nueva York, la misma Candy me contó toda la historia-.

-Entonces sabrás de la persona que los está separando-.

-Sí, también tengo información suya-.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera!- Protestó Candy

-Lo siento querida, pero quería poner al tanto a John de toda la situación-.

-Ya sé por dónde vas hermanita… John entrecerrando los ojos y una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Pues yo no!- volvió a protestar Candy.

-Cálmate, Candy- Le sonrió Rose, tratando de tranquilizarla –Yo ya le conté a Albert que antes de venir a Chicago, John se estaba especializando en el trabajo de prótesis para personas que han perdido uno de sus miembros-.

-¿Y Quieres que vea a esa señorita "quita novios?- John preguntó jovialmente.

-Sí, pero de antemano de digo que será una empresa titánica-.

-Lo comprendo, nunca es fácil-.

Una peculiar complicidad entre los hermanos se hizo presente, ellos había vivido esa misma situación varias veces.

-Pero en esta ocasión la mente de esa muchacha está en juego-.

John comenzó analizar la información que Rose le daba cuando la voz de Candy se hizo presente.

-Disculpen- Preguntó Candy realmente confundida -¿Ustedes piensan que si convencen a Susana de usar una prótesis, se arreglaran todos nuestros problemas?-

-Sería el inicio, Candy- explicó John con un tono más profesional – Esa chica está aferrada a su silla de ruedas porque no puede o no quiere enfrentar al mundo, quizás si logramos que se vuelva más independiente se olvide de fastidiar a los demás-.

-¡John! No seas cruel- lo regañó Rose mientras Candy lanzaba una risita.

-Es la cruda realidad-.

-Pero… ¿Y si no quiere cambiar a pesar de la prótesis?-. Pregunto Candy muy angustiada.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, nadie se atrevió a contestarla, quizás porque la respuesta era muy pesimista.

* * *

Susana llegaba a su cuarto de hotel y en el pasillo, Terry le aguardaba.

-Caty ¿Le podrías mandar este telegrama a mi madre?-.

La fiel doncella obedeció y pronto Terry y Susana volvieron a enfrentarse.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que nuestro compromiso está roto?- Terry comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, pero con aplomo –Todas esas tonterías que le dijiste a Candy no te servirán de nada, déjate de juegos… y regrésate a Nueva York-.

-¡Nunca permitiré que sean felices!-.

-Y tú Susana… ¿Lo serás?-.

Terry no esperó contestación y se retiró, dejando a Susana quemándose en leña verde.

Susana sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Terry, lo que dudaba en responderse era, si valdría la pena hundirse junto con él en el pozo profundo de la desdicha, sólo para no ser la única en morirse de soledad; sin Terry ¿Qué le quedaría? ¿Cuál sería su propósito en la vida? Había ocasiones en que deseaba haber cumplido su propósito de haberse lanzado al vacío en aquel hospital donde convalecía… ¿O estaba haciendo lo mismo, sólo que arrastrando a Terry consigo?

* * *

Candy había terminado sus oraciones, y es esta ocasión incluían a Susana, le pidió a Dios que le diera el entendimiento para aceptar la realidad con Terry y le deseaba que encontrara la paz en su interior y así llegar a ser feliz.

Se fue a su cama y cerró los ojos para tratar de encontrar su propia paz interior, cuando un ruido en su ventana la asustó, se incorporó rápidamente y tomo un florero como arma, se dirigió a la ventana sigilosamente y de un rápido movimiento recorrió la cortina. La luz de la luna le permitió ver quién era el intruso, tras la ventana cerrada, Terry le pedía a señas que le permitiera entrar, Candy suspiró aliviada, pero después se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Terry suplicó con la mirada y señalando con la misma, la precaria situación en que se encontraba, parado en la pequeñísima terraza, con gran peligro de caerse, Candy volvió a negarse, entonces Terry haciendo malabares, sacó de entre su capa una piedra de gran tamaño y se la mostró a Candy con una sonrisa perversa, dándole entender que está dispuesto a hacer trizas esa ventana, Candy supo entonces que Terry no bromeaba y abrió la ventana.

Con la gracia de un atleta, Terry hizo su entrada al cuarto de Candy, puso la piedra en la mesita de noche y se quitó la capa, depositándola en el respaldo de una silla. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una muy enojada mujer, vestida con una sencilla bata de dormir que sin embargo le aceleró el pulso, como si se tratara de la más sensual prenda de vestir que jamás hubiera visto, una cascada de risos dorados enmarcaban ese rostro tan hermoso que lo traía loco.

Candy recordó una escena parecida un par de años atrás, cuando Terry ebrio y golpeado, entró por error a su cuarto, en ese entonces lo único que le importaba era curar sus heridas, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo apuesto que se veía a la luz de la luna, tenía una ganas tremendas de colocar su cabeza sobre ese hermoso pecho, éste hecho la puso de malas, no podía permitirse perderse entre sus encantos -¿Y bien?- Fue su malhumorada bienvenida.

Terry utilizó su precario autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre de ella y atacarla a besos y caricias, trago saliva antes de hablar, aunque su voz le salió más ronca de lo normal.

-Hablé con Susana, le advertí que ninguna de sus mentiras me hará separarme de ti-.

-Sin embargo no te ofreció la anulación de su compromiso ¿verdad?-.

-No, pero no importa, sería inútil esperar su resignación, así que mejor dediquémonos a vivir nuestra vida y olvidémonos de ella-.

-¡Terry! ¿Porqué eres tan cruel?-

-¿Cruel? ¡Si quieres saber de crueldad sólo pregúntale a la gente que la rodea! No sólo me hizo la vida imposible a mí, Susana es un ser amargado y no tiene remedio, ¡Te he jurado que hice lo imposible para hacerla feliz…y no lo logré!-.

Candy podía distinguir con la poca luz de su cuarto el sufrimiento de Terry y la carga tan pesada que traía consigo.

-Estoy consciente…- Terry hablaba suavemente –De que yo soy la razón de que esté enojada con el mundo… pero no logré amarla…-.

Candy se encontraba con un hombre mucho más triste que el muchacho que conoció en aquel barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

-Esto…- Comenzó hablar Candy con voz temblorosa –no debió de ocurrir así… ¡Se supone que serías feliz con ella!-.

-No lo fui… no lo soy-.

-¿Qué…- La pregunta que quería hacerle desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él, se le atoraba en la garganta, el miedo a la respuesta le secaba la boca, pero la angustia de no saber qué esperar de la situación que estaban viviendo, hizo que por fin pudiera hablar con la verdad -¿Qué vamos hacer, Terry?- y comenzó a sollozar.

Terry se acerco a ella con renovado ímpetu, su pregunta le indicaba que ella estaba dispuesta a defender su amor, con temor ¡Sí! Pero a defenderlo.

-Amarnos-.

Y cayeron en brazos uno del otro sin poder contenerse, sus bocas se encontraron reconociéndose, el instinto femenino de Candy hizo que pegara su cuerpo al de Terry, amoldándose perfectamente. La habitación se llenó de suspiros y murmullos con promesas cargadas de amor.

Candy abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostada en su cama, con el cuerpo de Terry cubriéndola de besos y caricias ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta ahí? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?

-Candy…- Terry le comenzó a hablar entre beso y beso- Casémonos cuando termine esta gira… estamos en tu ciudad natal… con tus parientes… y mi madre ya se encuentra aquí…no hay nada más que esperar-.

-¿Y Susana?...-.

-¡Por favor!... ¡Olvídala!-.

-¡No puedo, Terry, no puedo!- Y se trató de incorporar ante la renuencia de Terry -¡Entiéndeme Terry!-.

Ante la súplica de la chica, Terry se separó de ella, sintiendo una oleada de frío al abandonar el calor de su piel, pero estaba consciente de que tenía que aclarar muchas cosas.

Candy se sentó en la orilla de la cama, respirando profundamente, tratando de hacer que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal. Terry la imitó y ella comenzó hablar.

-Tal vez me creas una tonta, pero yo no estaría en paz con mi conciencia si no hacemos las paces con Susana-.

-Tristemente sería inútil, no entiende razón alguna-.

-Pues es nuestro deber pagar nuestra deuda con ella, antes de atrevernos a pensar en un futuro para nosotros dos-.

-Candy, tú no le debes nada a Susana-.

-Por supuesto que sí, le debo que haya salvado tu vida- Le habló dulcemente, retirando un mechón de cabello de su frente –Eso es lo más preciado para mí-.

-Te entiendo, yo mismo lo vi de esa misma manera durante mucho tiempo, pero al paso del mismo me di cuenta de que me salvó de una muerte segura para caer en otro tipo de muerte… una en la que he deseado haber muerto de verdad-.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Debes estar agradecido con ella!-.

-¡Y lo estoy! Pero no al grado de vivir una mentira de la cual, Susana está consciente de ella. Ella sabe perfectamente que a la única mujer que amo y amaré es a ti-.

-¡Hablaré mañana con ella!-.

-No te voy a detener si lo quieres hacer, pero no esperes hacerla cambiar-.

-Tendrá que haber un entendimiento, sino… nosotros no tendremos futuro-.

-¡Candy! ¡No voy a quitar el dedo del renglón! Habla con ella sí quieres, pero si no la convences nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo de todos modos-.

-¡No lo haremos hasta estar en paz con ella!-

Un silencio angustioso se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Terry prefirió cambiar de tema al no ponerse de acuerdo en el asunto de Susana –Necesito tu promesa de que asistirás al estreno de la obra-

-No será prudente asistir, ella…-.

-Sí, lo sé, Susana estará ahí-.

-Si no logro convencerla sería muy doloroso para las dos encontrarnos frente a ti-.

Terry bajo la mirada pensativo y después levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-Rezaré para que puedas obrar el milagro- Terry la miró tristemente -tú eres la única que me puedes salvar de este pozo negro en que me encuentro-.

Como despedida, volvieron a unir sus bocas, deseando con todo su ser que ese no fuera el último beso que se dieran.

-Sera mejor que ya no vuelvas a venir aquí-

Terry no se ofendió, comprendió que de ahora en adelante sería muy difícil permanecer solos sin llegar a intimar-.

Rápidamente Terry se incorporó y se puso la capa, se dirigió a la ventana y al ir saliendo por ella, voltio a verla.

-Espero verte en primera fila o en el palco de tu familia… o si gustas con mi madre, pero asiste por favor, mi amor-.

Y se perdió en la noche.

* * *

Albert se encontraba envuelto en sopor delicioso, su corazón poco a poco retornaba a su ritmo normal, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había tenido una experiencia tan arrebatadora, tan gratificante, ninguna de sus múltiples aventuras por el mundo se comparaba con lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Rose?-

La bella dama, quien se encontraba recargada en su pecho, alzo la vista hacia él.

-Creo que debemos de fijar la fecha de nuestra boda-.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme!

Perdón mi ignorancia, pero no sé qué es el muro ¿Alguién me lo puede explicar?


	18. Cap 17 ¡Fuego!

CAP 17 ¡FUEGO!

Al día siguiente, Candy llegó muy temprano al hotel Hamilton, por informes de Annie, Candy sabía que Susana se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que Terry, pero en esos momentos Terry y los demás actores de la compañía se encontraban en el teatro en su último ensayo antes del estreno, cosa que resultaba muy conveniente, sería muy peligroso que se encontraran los tres en una sola habitación.

Al llegar a la recepción, solicitó que le anunciaran a Susana de su presencia, poco después, alguien la condujo al saloncito de visitas y ahí aguardó con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió y un aura pesada se introdujo, era la primera vez que Candy sentía tanta negatividad en Susana, ya no era la chica enamorada que conoció alguna vez.

-Espero que hayas venido a renovar tu promesa, Candy- Sus palabras eran hielo cortante.

-Buenos días, Susana, veo que te sienta bien el aire de Chicago-.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes que ambas somos unas damas-.

-Eso siempre lo tengo presente, mejor dime a qué has venido-.

-A preguntarte ¿Qué sientes por Terry?-.

Susana abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida.

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él! ¡Casi doy la vida por Terry!-.

-Eso fue hace algún tiempo, pero… realmente qué sientes ahora por el hombre que te ha negado su amor-.

-¡Eso ha pasado por que tú no dejes de meterte entre nosotros!

-¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso, si corte todo vínculo desde que te di mi promesa de alejarme de él en Nueva York?-.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Siempre estás entre nosotros! ¡Él quiere que me comporte como tú! ¡Que tenga el mismo carácter como tú!... ¡Hasta me ha llamado por tu nombre!-.

Candy se sorprendió sinceramente ¿Hasta qué punto el desamor de Terry la había lastimado? -Lo siento- le dijo sinceramente -Y si sufres tanto… ¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

El rostro de Susana se transformo en alguien desconocido para Candy.

-¡El tiene que quedarse a mi lado! ¡Aun que no me ame!-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no te das cuenta de que ambos son infelices?-.

-¡No me importa! ¡Terry tiene que pagar por todo lo que perdí por él!... ¡No caminaré jamás!... ¡No seré más actriz!-.

-¡Susana! Quieres decir… ¿Qué quieres sólo a Terry por venganza?-.

Susana sólo la miró con ojos de sorpresa, como si hubiera dicho una sarta de disparates.

-¿Dónde quedó el amor que le tenías? El amor que sacrificaba todo por su bienestar-.

-¿Qué dices?- Pudo reaccionar Susana -¡Por supuesto que amo a Terry!-

A Candy se le corrieron las lágrimas sin poderlo evitar. No se sentía herida, no se sentía celosa, sólo tenía un infinito pesar por aquella hermosa muchacha que se marchitaba por propia mano.

-Susana- le habló dulcemente –Piensa un poco en ti… ¡Todavía tienes una vida por delante!... ¡Puedes lograr tantas cosas si te lo propones!... ¡Puedes volver a actuar!-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo quieres separarme de Terry! ¡Pero él siempre estará conmigo!... ¡Hasta la muerte!-.

Susana encaminó su silla de ruedas a la salida, dejando a Candy con un escalofrío que le llegó hasta los huesos.

* * *

Día de estreno en el teatro de la ciudad, Candy estaba más nerviosa que los propios actores de la obra. Escondida en una esquina, observaba como la gente llegaba al teatro procedente de todos los puntos de la ciudad, llena de algarabía y deseosa de admirar al gran actor Terrance Grandchester.

Coches y carruajes llenos de lujo se aglomeraban en la angosta calle, las damas y caballeros lucía sus mejores ropajes, Candy voltio a verse y se arrepintió de haber vestido tan sencillamente, su vestido color azul cielo no era digno de la familia Andry ni el propio para una noche de gala en el teatro, pero su indecisión a asistir o no al gran evento no le permitió vestir más adecuadamente.

Pronto comenzó a presenciar la llegada de sus parientes y amigos, el coche de Albert fue el primero en llegar, de él salieron los apuestos Albert y Archie, secretamente sabía que ni Rose ni John podrían asistir, había demasiado trabajo en el hospital y no pudieron conseguir reemplazo. Después llegaron los odiosos Leagan, y ni aún con el escándalo de Neil, dejaron de pavonearse ante todos, una dulce sonrisa le indico que los Britter arribaban también, así, poco a poco el teatro se fue llenando, y cuando distinguió a la última pareja entrar, ella con paso vacilante avanzó a la entrada.

El boletero la miro de arriba abajo, su atuendo sencillo le ganó el desdén del empleado.

-Lo siento, no puede entrar, sólo con bole…-

Candy le entregó el boleto y lo paso de largo, ya había aprendido desde hace algún tiempo como lidiar con personas que tratan mal a las personas sólo por su apariencia.

Otro empleado le cedió el acceso al pasillo que daba a la primera fila, pero Candy se detuvo de pronto, meditando la situación. Era un hecho de que habría problemas si aparecía en primera fila.

-Disculpe caballero- Y se dirigió al empleado –¿Sería posible que pudiera cambiar mi lugar?-.

El empleado creyó que había escuchado mal -¿Cambiar un boleto de primera fila?-.

-Sí… vera… no veo muy bien de cerca, necesito más distancia-.

-¿A dónde quiere sentarse?-

-¿Podría situarme en las gradas?-.

El pobre hombre parpadeo varias veces antes de poder reaccionar.

-Por aquí entonces, señorita-.

* * *

Terry terminó de caracterizarse de su personaje, sólo aguardaba que le dieran la señal para salir al escenario, trataba de concentrarse en su papel, pero todavía sentía enojo al recordar la última pelea con Susana.

Fue inevitable, ese día Susana se le pego como la lepra, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Robert Hathaway impidió que ella se sentara en primera fila, Terry ansiaba con todo su corazón poder ver a Candy en esa primera fila, pero ahora, con Susana como una estatua inamovible, deseaba tenerla lejos, a salvo de la locura de esa mujer.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su camerino, la hora de empezar la función iba a comenzar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salió rumbo al escenario.

* * *

Susana se sentía una extraña en su propio cuerpo ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser protagonista y no espectadora! Respiraba ese ambiente de teatro, con la gente a la expectativa a que salieran los actores, en especial uno, un ser maravilloso que brillaba con luz propia, el haber actuado a su lado fue la experiencia más gratificante que hubo tenido desde que se convirtiera en actriz.

Dejó de mirar el escenario para mirar a su alrededor, escudriñando con la poca luz que existía en busca de una persona, estaba segura de que Candy asistiría, era imposible que se perdiera la actuación de Terry. Miró hacia los palcos, descubrió a los familiares de Candy, pera ella no estaba con ellos, del otro extremo distinguió la imponente figura de Eleonor Baker ¿Por qué la actriz había asistido a una actuación de su hijo tan lejos de Chicago? Siguió inspeccionando los rostros sin saber a ciencias cierta qué haría si lograba localizarla.

Aún resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de Candy, llenándola de dudas y de temores.

_-¿Qué sientes por Terry?-_

¡Qué tonta pregunta! ¡Amor! ¡Claro que era amor! Si no, por qué había hecho tanta tontería por él.

_-Puedes volver a actuar-_

¡Qué idiotez era esa! ¡A caso se había olvidado que estaba en una silla de ruedas!-.

Susana se encontraba debatiendo con ella misma, cuando las pocas luces se apagaron y todo mundo aguantó la respiración, las luces de los proyectores se dirigieron hacia el escenario y la primera escena comenzó, actores representando a soldados y ciudadanos aparecieron llenando el ambiente de una realidad etérea que oprimió el corazón de Susana, los primeros diálogos se fueron escuchando como canto de pájaros a los oídos de ella. Pero la aparición de él lo eclipsó todo, ya lo había visto actuar infinidad de veces, pero siempre pareciera que fuera la primera vez, su potente voz le tocó el alma una vez más, y murió de celos al escuchar los suspiros de las damas presentes.

_-Él tiene que ser mío ¡Sólo mío!-._

* * *

Candy no podía contener sus lágrimas, él se mostraba brillante como un sol, ¡Así era como lo quería ver! Sin esa tristeza en sus ojos, sin esa soledad llenando su corazón. Aún sin proponérselo, los recuerdos llegaron a tropel, la noche en que lo conoció, cuando lo confundió con Anthony, los días del colegio San Pablo, en donde la fue enamorando entre bromas y peleas, escuchando los versos de amor de Romeo y Julieta, su triste separación con ese doloroso abrazo en las escaleras del hospital, hasta que lo encontró en esa carpa de mala muerte, de esa lamentable estampa nada había quedado; como el ave Fénix, Terry había resurgido para demostrarle al mundo que él había nacido para ser el más grande actor de su tiempo.

Entonces miró a la primera fila, y aún en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la esbelta figura de Susana.

_-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Susana? ¿A caso no te das cuenta del daño que te haces a ti misma?-._

Candy había entendido que el haberse separado de Terry había sido un grave error, el haber dado por hecho de que él se enamoraría de Susana sólo fue un acto de arrogancia ¿Quién era ella para cambiar los sentimientos de Terry? Entre Susana y ella solo lo habían herido de muerte, casi le cortaron sus alas por tratar de cambiarle su corazón.

Aunque también había tomado conciencia de que de algún modo debía de ayudar a Susana, no podía tomar el amor de Terry y darse la vuelta, olvidando su sacrificio y su dolor.

En ese mundo de fantasía, el tiempo voló y el primer actor terminó, todos salieron a los pasillos a estirar las piernas, haciendo los primeros comentarios sobre la obra, pero más que nada sobre Terry. Candy se quedó en las gradas, no quería encontrarse con alguien conocido y le hiciera preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar.

* * *

Terry escuchaba la voz de Susana alrededor de su cabeza, pero le era imposible ponerle atención a lo que decía, mientras trataba de seguir concentrándose en sus siguientes diálogos y de una visita que tendría en su camerino.

-¿Estás esperando que ella venga a verte?-.

-¡Ya tienes mi respuesta!- le dijo exasperado

-¡No permitiré que te aleje de mí!-

-¡No puedes impedirlo!-

De pronto, se percataron de la presencia de Annie.

-¿Y quién es esta?- Bramo Susana.

-Es mi invitada, retírate Susana, todo lo que te tenía que decir, ya lo hablamos esta mañana-.

-¡Pues yo no he terminado!-.

Susana empujo su silla de ruedas y Annie se hizo a un lado para no ser atropellada por ella. Más en un instante se detuvo y miró a Annie.

-¡Tú debes ser su amiguita! ¡Le traes recados de ella!-

-¡Vete Susana!- casi suplicaba Terry

Susana salió al pasillo dejando a Terry y a su invitada en el camerino.

_-¿Qué más puedo hacer para retenerlo? Mis amenazas ya no sirven de nada, mis súplicas no lo conmueven… ¿A caso este es el fin?-._

Susana siguió avanzando por el pasillo sin saber a dónde dirigirse, de pronto se encontraba en el salón que utilizaron para guardar el vestuario, nadie noto su callada presencia, los últimos actores tomaron su cambio de ropa y salieron al escenario, dejándola completamente sola.

Ella miró los brillos y colores vistosos de los ropajes, el olor de la tela la terminó de hundir más.

-_Si no tengo a Terry ¿Qué me quedará en esta vida?... Mi vida estará vacía sin él-. _

Su mirada se topó con unos quinqués que dejaron en una esquina.

_-Candy no debió de interrumpir mi destino-._

Junto a ellos un bote de petróleo, dejado por un descuidado empleado.

_-Yo debí de haber terminado con mi vida para que Terry fuera feliz con Candy-._

Y con furia reflejada en su rostro, voltio el bote de petróleo, éste se derramo por todo el piso, empapando los largos vestuarios.

_-¿Quién podría extrañar a una inútil como yo?-_

Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro busco entre los cajones de los tocadores…

_-¡Todos estarán mejor sin mí!-_

Y encontró lo que buscaba…

-¡_Será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez!-._

Tomó los quinqués y los colocó sobre los tocadores, fue prendiéndolos uno a uno con los fósforos que encontró, miró a su alrededor como tratando de guardar las imágenes en su corazón. De un rápido movimiento fue lanzando los quinqués sobre el vestuario, convirtiendo el salón en un verdadero infierno… como su alma misma.

* * *

Terry se había despedido de Annie y le daba los últimos retoques a su apariencia antes de salir al escenario, de pronto su olfato percibió el olor a humo, y un creciente murmullo comenzó a crecer, salió de su camerino y se topó con algunos de los trabajadores del teatro que comenzaban a correr por el pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse de humo. Uno de ellos se detuvo frente a él…

-¡Hay un incendio en el salón del vestuario, tiene que salir de aquí!-.

De los demás camerinos, salieron los demás actores y comenzaron a emprender la huída.

-¡Vamos Terry! ¡Debemos de salir de aquí!-. Le grito Karen al ver que Terry no se movía.

-¡Espera! ¿Susana está contigo o se regresó a la primera fila?-.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué diablos estaría conmigo Susana? ¡Seguramente regresó a su asiento! ¡Vámonos de aquí, Terry!-

-¡Primero tengo que estar seguro de que Susana no se encuentra aquí!-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loco!-. Y lo tomó del brazo como tratando de hacer que recuperara la cordura.

-Ponte a salvo Karen, no te preocupes por mí… se lo debo a Susana…- Y se dirigió a donde provenía el fuego -¡Dile a Candy que la amo!- y se perdió en el creciente humo.

* * *

Algo inquietaba a Candy, observaba que poco a poco la gente regresaba a sus lugares para continuar la función, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien ¡Y ahí estaba otra vez! Ese dolor punzante en el pecho.

_-¡Terry! ¡Algo le sucede a Terry!-. _

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los camerinos. Un guardia de seguridad le impidió el paso.

-Lo siento señorita, está prohibido pasar a los camerinos-

-¡Es que no comprende! ¡Algo le sucede a Terry!-.

-Sí, por supuesto- Fue la sarcástica respuesta de alguien acostumbrado a escuchar escusas de todo tipo para poder escabullirse a los camerinos.

-¡Por favor, señor déjeme pasar!-.

De pronto la puerta de acceso a los camerinos se abrió y trabajadores y actores emergieron de ella despavoridos, empujando al guardia y a Candy a su paso.

-¿Qué sucede, Dios mío, qué pasa?- Preguntó llena de angustia, pero sólo consiguió que la empujaran por un pasillo que daba a la salida del teatro.

Una vez en la calle, volvió a intentar entrar, pero ya varias personas se habían convertido en una barrera humana para no dejar pasar a nadie.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo que ver a Terry!-.

-¡No puede entrar nadie! ¡Ha comenzado un incendio en los camerinos!- le dijo uno de los trabajadores.

-¡Candy!-

Entre la gente surgió una imagen conocida.

-¿Karen?-.

-Sí, soy yo-

-¿Y Terry?-

Karen no sabía cómo decirle las malas nuevas a Candy.

-Él se quedó para asegurarse de que Susana no hubiera quedado atrapada en el fuego-.

Candy quedo de una pieza, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

-¡No Dios mío, no! ¡No me lo quites por favor!-.

* * *

Terry tocía incontrolablemente, estaba aspirando mucho humo, y mechones de su cabello ya los tenía chamuscados, pero logró llegar al salón del vestuario, éste estaba totalmente invadido por las llamas.

-¡Susana! ¿Estás aquí?-.

Algo dentro de él le había indicado que Susana se encontraba en ese lugar, librando unas vigas caídas y comidas por el fuego entró al salón, en medio del cual se encontraba Susana, con la mirada perdida, ajena a su alrededor.

-¡Susana! ¡Cof, cof! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Terry llego hacia donde se encontraba y la tomó en brazos, Susana reaccionó violentamente…

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a salir de aquí!- Y se sujetó de su silla como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

-¡Cof! ¡Vamos Susana! ¡Cof! ¡Suelta la silla!-.

El aire estaba sumamente caliente, haciendo la respiración de Terry más difícil de realizar, si no moría por las llamas, moriría por sofocación.

Al fin logró arrancar a Susana de su silla, con las manos quemadas al haberse aferrado al metal.

-¡Va…!- Y la voz ya no le salió, abrió la boca desmesuradamente, tratando de respirar. Como pudo avanzó con Susana manoteando para librarse de él.

Terry sentía que le ardía la garganta, le lloraban los ojos y ya casi podía distinguir por dónde caminaba, la testarudez de Susana lo complicaba todo, nuevamente ella se agarró de una puerta y Terry la jaló para liberarla, esto provocó que trastabillara y se fuera de lado con todo y Susana, golpeándose con un mueble en uno de sus costados, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le sacó el poco aire que le quedaba, él trató de respirar en grandes bocanadas, pero el aire era veneno ¿Éste era su fin? ¿Así terminaría su vida?

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando creyó escuchar una voz.

-¡Ayu…!- No le salía la voz- ¡Ahh…!- La desesperación hizo presa de él y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder gritar -¡Ayúdenme por favor!... ¡Estoy aquí!... ¡Necesito ayuda…!- Y fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero entonces Susana comenzó a gritar y a dar manotazos nuevamente, fue la primera vez que agradeció esos berridos.

En medio del humo pudo distinguir una figura que se acercaba a ellos, de pronto un madero se vino abajo lastimando seguramente a la persona que se acercaba, Terry pensó que su buena suerte había terminado, pero se alegro al notar que el percance no había detenido a la persona.

Esa persona… ¿Quién era?... y Terry por fin pudo verlo bien, ya que le ayudó a sujetar a Susana

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde está Annie?- le pregunto Archibald Cornwell

Terry no le pudo contestar, solo negó con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida, que ya no estaba tan lejos pero las llamas lo hacían sentir una eternidad.

_-¡Candy! ¿Podré volverte a ver, amor?-_

* * *

Afuera del teatro todo era conmoción, el incendio se había propagado y se había apoderado de éste y no sólo eso, estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la Universidad de Economía que estaba construido a un lado del teatro.

Candy pudo sobreponerse a la noticia que le dio Karen, era imposible entrar al teatro y con el corazón encogido se dispuso a cumplir con su deber, se arremango las mangas de su vestido y se acercó a las personas con lesiones, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a ayudarlas.

Los bomberos no se daban abasto, era imposible apagar el fuego, sólo se dedicaron a controlarlo y a esperar a que se consumiera, la policía alejaba a los curiosos y preparaban el arribo de las ambulancias, que llegaron con la ayuda requerida.

-¡Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡John! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¡Necesito vendas, agua oxigenada…!-

-¡Tranquila, traemos todo lo necesario! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo mientras llegábamos!-.

Candy se apartó para que John pudiera hacer su trabajo y al hacerlo creyó escuchar una voz conocida, voltio y vio a Annie y a su familia.

-¡Annie!-.

-¡Candy!-

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse. Annie noto que Candy estaba cubierta de hollín

-¿Estabas en el teatro?-

-Sí, no podía perderme la actuación de Terry, y me instalé en las gradas del último piso. Cuando comenzó el incendio quise buscar a Terry, pero la gente que huía me aventó hasta la salida. Ahora estoy sólo ayudándolos con los primeros auxilios-.

-¿No sabes de Terry?-.

-No- Y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y de Archie?-

-Tampoco-.

Albert corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Candy, Annie!-

-¡Albert, te encuentras estás bien!- Y lo abrazó fuertemente

-¡Muchachas, miren ahí!-

Albert señaló a lo lejos, por la parte trasera del teatro, en medio del humo, un trío muy peculiar.

-¡Son ellos!- grito Candy corriendo hacia su encuentro, seguida por Annie y Albert.

Candy abrazó a Terry que se desmayo entre sus brazos, Albert tomo a Susana, que seguía luchando por librarse, y una enfermera llegó a auxiliarlo, inyectándole un calmante, para que ya no se hiciera daño, Annie abrazó a Archie que lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡Dios bendito!- Y lo soltó al instante -¿De dónde estás lastimado?-

-Mi brazo derecho… pero me puedes abrazar por la izquierda- Y se desmayó

-¡Archie, amor, despierta!- grito Annie desconsolada.

La gente comenzó a rodearlos, la madre de Terry llegó hasta él, toda golpeada pero viva, los Leagan empezaron a lanzar amenazas sobre poner una demanda en contra del teatro, de pronto un estruendo aplacó los ánimos de los presentes y todos voltearon a ver la destrucción del teatro y la Universidad de Economía.

* * *

Gracias por leerme!

Ya supe lo que es el muro, lo malo es que no cuento con Facebook.


	19. Cap 18 Una enfermera para el caballero i

11

CAP 18 UNA ENFERMERA PARA EL CABALLERO INGLÉS

El hospital Rollaly se había convertido en todo un espectáculo, no sólo por ser el hospital que atendió a los afectados del incendio del teatro, esto debido a que era el mejor equipado de Chicago, sino por atender al soltero más codiciado de la Ciudad, al actor más famoso de Nueva York y a la prometida de éste último.

Archibald Cornwell, Terrance Grandchester y Susana Marlow se encontraban sedados en una habitación rodeados de doctores, enfermeras y familiares, todos hablando al mismo tiempo hasta que el Doctor Callery, director del hospital gritó…

-¡Silencio todo mundo!... ¡Familiares aguarden afuera!- Y el murmullo de inconformidad se escuchó -¡He dicho que fuera!...- Y el Doctor esperó a que los Andry, Britter, Leagan, Catalina la doncella de Susana y la Sra. Eleonor Baker salieran para continuar hablando –Bien… Doctor Wilson, atenderá al Caballero Cornwell; Doctora Rose, usted atenderá al caballero inglés y el Doctor Robinson, a la señorita Marlow- Y luego se dirigió a las enfermeras mientras los doctores comenzaban su labor –Jefa Wilkins, usted decida quiénes auxiliaran a los doctores- Y sin nada más que agregar, salió del atestado cuarto.

-¡Muy bien señoras!- Comenzó a hablar la enfermera Wilkins –Necesitamos dos enfermeras para la señorita Marlow… Irene y Sandra –Y las presurosas enfermeras se dirigieron con la enferma.

–Necesitamos una enfermera para el caballero de Chicago….- Y algunas de las enfermeras levantaron la mano ofreciéndose muy deseosas y la jefa de enfermeras meneo negativamente la cabeza-¡Obvio! Muchachas casaderas, pero no quiero que acosen al joven Cornwell, así que lo atenderá la Sra. Lansbury-. Caritas desilusionadas se observaron, mientras una regordeta enfermera muy sonriente fue hacia la cama de Archie.

–Necesitamos una enfermera para el caballero inglés…-.

-¡Yo!- Y todas comenzaron a ofrecerse al mismo tiempo-.

-¡No, yo soy la indicada!-.

-¡Escójame a mi Jefa Wilkins!-.

-¡Silencio! ¿A caso se les olvida que este es su trabajo? ¿Y que en esta habitación están los pacientes convalecientes?-.

La enfermera en jefe miró a Candy que no se había movido para nada, sólo observaba a Terry a lo lejos.

-¡Candy!- Y ella voltio a ver a su jefe inmediato –Creo que eres la única que no está loquita por el caballero inglés –Y Candy se puso pálida –Además trabajas muy bien con la doctora Rose, así que esa será tu asignación ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete! Todas las demás a sus deberes ¡Vamos!-.

Y con caritas tristes, haciendo pucheros y mirando feo a Candy salieron las enfermeras restantes del cuarto de los enfermos.

Candy se puso a un lado de Rose, mirando con ternura a Terry que seguía bajo los efectos de sedantes.

-Si la enfermera Wilkins supiera la verdad- Rose le habló bromeando para relajarla –Te mandaría a trabajar a otro hospital, pero no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, además, nada mejor que lo atienda alguien que le tenga cariño para restablecerse prontamente-.

-Gracias Rose, pondré todo de mi parte para que se recupere lo más pronto posible- Y luego miro a Archie –Sé que Archie estará bien, su lesión no es de cuidado- y después miró a Susana -¿Qué pasará con ella cuando despierte?-.

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo, además, tú ahora sólo tienes un paciente que atender, prepara todo para trasladarlo a su cuarto, mientras voy a comunicarme con los doctores Shera, son muy buenos en casos de lesiones en la garganta-.

-Lo entiendo- Afirmo Candy sabiendo que la lesión de Terry en su garganta era más de cuidado que su golpe en las costillas –Empezaré inmediatamente-.

* * *

Terry fue despertando lentamente, sus oídos fueron los primeros en percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, murmullos de gente que hablaba quedamente y suaves pisadas le indicaban que ya no estaba en peligro, además ya no sentía el calor abrazador que estuvo a punto de matarlo, y entonces trató de abrir los ojos, pero pareciera que sus parpados pesaran una tonelada, poco a poco se obligo a hacerlo, su vista estaba nublada pero pudo distinguir la silueta de dos personas a su lado.

-Me parece que nuestro paciente ha despertado- Escucho que una de aquellas personas habló.

Presintió que alguien muy querido estaba presente y su dulce voz se lo confirmó…

-¡Dios mío, ya está volviendo en sí!-.

Terry terminó de enfocar su vista y descubrió a la dueña de su corazón, enfundada en su traje de enfermera, parecía un ángel, abrió la boca para saludarla, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno.

-¡Tranquilo, Terry!- Candy trato de tranquilizarlo –Tendrás que ir paso a paso-.

Terry trato nuevamente de hablar pero solo se escuchó un quejido apagado, Terry abrió los ojos angustiado ¿Dónde estaba su voz?

Candy se acerco a él al ver su angustia y tomándolo de los hombros trató de recostarlo, pero él se incorporó como un resorte, llevándose las manos a su garganta y tratando en vano de hablar.

-¡Señor Grandchester!- intervino Rose -¡No se esfuerce por favor! ¡Sólo conseguirá lastimarse!-.

-¡Por favor Terry!- Candy en vano lo podía tranquilizar -¡No te desesperes!-.

Pero Terry no las escuchaba, se puso de pie precipitadamente, la herida en el costado se resintió y la debilidad de sus piernas lo mandaron al suelo.

-¡Terry!- Y Candy se abrazó a él, mientras Rose salía para solicitar ayuda de los camilleros.

Terry sólo trataba de escuchar su voz ¡Esa parte vital de su ser! ¡De ser actor! ¿Qué clase de actor sería si se quedaba sin voz? Como pez fuera del agua abría la boca inútilmente, pero sólo podía emitir un ronquido sordo. Poco a poco se fue calmando al notar que estaba cubierto por un calor reconfortante, un calor que le era ya conocido, voltio su rostro y noto que era ella ¡Candy! Candy lo abrazaba amorosamente.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a hablarle con dulces palabras mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, amor, sé que para ti es devastador quedarte sin voz- Y luego trato de sonreírle un poco- pero ya Rose consultó a los especialistas, los doctores Shera, te han revisado y al parecer no tienes lesiones físicas que lamentar. Ellos piensan que sólo sea consecuencia del humo que aspiraste en el incendio por lo que te hayas quedado sin voz; habrá que limpiarte los pulmones y fortalecer los músculos de tu garganta… si pones de tu parte la recuperaras ¡Te lo aseguro!- Como si leyera su mente le informó de las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban en el incendio -Archie y Susana se encuentran a salvo, ahora sólo debes de preocuparte por recuperarte-.

Terry la escuchó atentamente y después se abandono en sus brazos, quería creerle, pero un profundo pesar lo invadió y no se pudo moverse hasta que los camilleros llegaron al cuarto y lo regresaron a la cama. Ellos finalmente salieron dejando solo a la Doctora Rose y a Candy.

-Sr. Grandchester, míreme por favor- le pidió Rose. Terry dejó de mirar al vacío y miró a aquella dama –Soy la doctora Rose Robinson y estaré a cargo de su recuperación, para la cual le pido que siga las indicaciones que tanto los doctores Shera, Candy y yo le vamos a sugerir… comprendo que para usted es muy frustrante no poder hablar, pero si tiene un poco de paciencia, evitara lastimarse y sufrir consecuencias permanentes ¿Me entendió?-.

Candy nunca había escuchado a Rose tan seria y dura, pero comprendía su proceder, si se mostraba débil con Terry, éste no podría tomar en serio sus consejos.

-Candy ¿Podrías traerle el agua y los jugos? Debemos empezar a combatir la resequedad de su garganta-.

-Enseguida Rose-.

Candy emprendía la retirada cuando alguien la detuvo, voltio a ver a Terry ya que él la estaba tomando de la mano fuertemente y con la mirada le imploraba no dejarlo. Candy cubrió su mano con la suya, reconfortándolo y dirigió suplicante su mirada hacia Rose, ésta puso los ojos en blanco tratando de no dejar su papel de "dura".

-Está bien Sr. Grandchester, les concedo sólo cinco minutos, pero debe comprender que Candy tiene un deber que cumplir y si la jefa de enfermera se da cuenta de la relación tan estrecha entre ustedes dos, puede provocar que retiren a Candy de su cuidado y ¡Hasta correrla de su trabajo!-.

Terry afirmo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y Rose salió del cuarto. Cuando estuvieron solos, Terry abrazó fuertemente a Candy y así permanecieron por breves instantes, hasta que Terry fue nuevamente presa de desesperación y la alejó de su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Terry?-. Y él sólo evitaba su mirada, Candy busco en el bolsillo de su falda una pequeña libreta y una pluma fuente, y se la dio a Terry –Tómala y escríbeme lo que te está pasando-.

Terry hizo lo que Candy le pidió, escribió algo y se lo regreso a ella.

_-Ahora comprendo a Susana, entenderé si te quieres alejar de mí, no te obligaré a atarte a un mudo-. _

Candy leyó las líneas que escribió Terry, primero se sorprendió, después se angustió para terminar verdaderamente enojada.

-¡Terrance Grandchester! ¡Cómo le haces para meter tanta telaraña a tu cabeza! ¡En primer lugar tu mudez es sólo temporal! ¡Segundo…! ¡Mírame cuando te reprendo!-.

Terry dio un respingo al escuchar la autoritaria voz de Candy, la obedeció y miró a los ojos.

-¡Segundo, no permitas que Susana te arrastre con ella! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, si ella se quiere hundir, que se hunda sola! ¡Pero tú no, no lo permitiré!- Y las lágrimas hicieron presa de sus hermosos ojos-.

Terry no se pudo controlar y la volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos ¡Odiaba hacerla llorar! Tenía que hacerle entender que un futuro a su lado en semejantes circunstancias no era prudente, pero al tenerla entre sus brazos se olvido de su angustia y quiso aspirar profundamente su perfume pero no lo pudo realizar, sus fosas nasales estaban constipadas, Candy lo percibió y se separo de él.

-Aguarda, amor- y se levantó de su lado –Traeré agua con sal para lavarte los pasajes nasales y así podrás respirar mejor, no me tardo-.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Terry en su mundo de desesperanza.

* * *

John Robinson entraba a la habitación de su paciente, cuando vio venir hacia él un plato volador, él era un hombre ágil, así que pudo esquivarlo y el malvado objeto se estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Doctor Robinson!- Gritaron al unísono las asustadas enfermeras.

-¡La señorita Marlow no nos hace caso!- Acuso Irene

-¡No deja que le cambiemos las vendas de sus manos!- Continuo Sandra.

-¡Tampoco quiere que se le dé de comer!- Terminaron de decir las dos.

John frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Susana -¡Vaya con la caprichuda!- y volvió a dirigirse a las enfermeras –Señoritas, por favor, déjenme un momento con la señorita "mírame y no me toques"-.

-¿Está seguro doctor?- pregunto preocupada Irene.

-Por supuesto, vayan a descansar un poco-.

Las dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación y John se dirigió hacia Susana, se sentó en la cama, aún lado de ella, le tomó un brazo por la muñeca, ésta se retorció y quiso golpearlo con la otra mano, pero el joven la esquivo fácilmente, mientras le quitaba la venda de la mano que sujetaba y la comenzaba a examinar, nuevamente Susana lo quiso golpear y John le sujeto la mano golpeadora pero en la zona quemada.

-¡Ay! ¡Es usted un bruto! ¡Me lastimó!- protestó la joven.

-¡Vaya! Ya te dignaste a hablar, pues si no estuvieras intentando golpearme, ya hubiera terminado mi labor y tú no saldría lastimada-.

-¡No necesito de su ayuda! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Necesito ver a Terry! ¿Dónde está mi silla?-.

-Tu silla se quemó junto con todo el teatro y la Universidad de economía ¡Gran incendio! Deberías de agradecer de que estás viva y que tus quemaduras no son tan profundas-.

-¿Y usted quien es para hablarme así?-.

-¿Yo?- Y se acercó a centímetros de su cara –Tu peor pesadilla, linda- y le sonrió socarronamente provocando que Susana se sonrojara, inesperadamente John se incorporó – Terminé, tus manos sanaran muy pronto, lo demás tardará un poco más de tiempo. Por el Señor Grandchester no te preocupes, está en estupendas manos- y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y la voltio a ver –Será mejor que les hagas caso a tus enfermeras si no quieres vértelas conmigo- le hablo fríamente –Les pediré que limpien el desastre que hiciste y que te traigan nuevamente de comer, pero si lo vuelves a tirar te obligaré a que lo limpies tú misma, mañana empezaremos tu tratamiento para que te levantes de esa cama-.

Y salió dejando a Susana conmocionada por la visita de ese joven doctor.

_-¿Qué me levante de la cama?-._

* * *

Albert y Rose platicaban en el pasillo, ella le informaba de la situación médica de Terry cuando Annie salió del cuarto donde se encontraba Archie, Rose se despidió para seguir con sus labores.

-Albert, Archie se está despertando- le informo y se empezó a retirar.

-Pero Annie, ¿No esperarás a hablar con él?-

-No, se encuentra en buenas manos, está Candy y estás tú, no me necesita-.

-Creo que tú y yo sabemos que no es así, él te podría necesitar más que a nadie en el mundo-.

-Por favor Albert, no es el momento… discúlpame- y salió del pabellón de los convalecientes.

Albert dejó que la joven se fuera y él entró a ver a su sobrino.

-¿Cómo te sientes Archie?-.

-Hola Albert, me siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima un tren de ida y vuelta-.

-Es natural, vas a ver muy pronto que te recuperarás y estarás como nuevo haciendo soltar suspiros femeninos por todos lados-. Le dijo tratando de animarlo un poco.

-Sólo estoy interesado en una sola "fémina" y tú sabes quién es ¿Sabes de ella? ¿No le paso nada en el incendio? No la pude encontrar-.

-Tranquilízate, ella está a salvo-.

-Cuando despertaba tuve la sensación de tenerla a mi lado, pero creo que fue un sueño-.

-Descansa por el momento, tiempos difíciles se avecinan, Archie- Le dijo seriamente –Te necesito integro para dar pelea-.

-Sin ella no me interesa nada-.

-Ella va incluida en el paquete-.

De pronto Archie se acordó de alguien más -¿Y qué pasó con el arrogante inglés y su prometida?-.

-La señorita Marlow ya no es su prometida, y se encuentran estables, aunque con más problemas que tú-.

-¿Vas a permitir que Candy se case con él?-.

-Si es decisión de ellos, no soy nadie para impedirlo… y te voy a pedir… ¡Te ordeno! Que no te interpongas en su relación, bastantes problemas ya tienen encima-.

-Y como se dice "más ayuda el que no estorba"-.

-¡Exacto! No tengas pendiente, estaré al tanto de esos dos, y por lo que respecta a tu dama, creo que algo bueno saldrá de este terrible drama-.

-No te entiendo, explícate-.

-Tú ten fe, ahora descansa- Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La Sra. Baker obligaba a Terry a dar el último sorbo de té que le habían llevado.

-¡Vamos, Terry! Sé que ya te cansaste del té, pero la Doctora dice que es parte de tu tratamiento-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un ángel apareció con una bandeja de comida.

-¡Sra. Baker me alegra verla! ¡Hola Terry! Te traigo tu comida-.

Terry puso la cara de asco al ver su repetitivo menú.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? A ti siempre te ha gustado el caldo de pollo- Pregunto extrañada la Sra. Baker.

-Lo que pasa es que sólo tiene permitido comer caldo de pollo por el momento, comprendo que esté aburrido de lo mismo, pero la doctora Rose dice que es bueno para obligar a los cilios del pecho a expulsar los residuos del humo-.

-¡Lo ves Terry!- le habló con entusiasmo exagerado –No sé que son los cilios, pero se escuchó muy profesional, así que tomate tu sopa-.

Terry escribió algo en una hoja y se las mostro, provocando que ambas mujeres sonrieran.

-No importa cariño- le dijo la Sra. Baker –Te querré aunque te salgan plumas, ahora me tengo que retirar- Y se incorporó para darle un beso de despedida a su hijo –Tengo que hablar con Robert Hathaway, está que se va a los golpes con los socios del teatro, ellos no se quieren ser responsables de las pérdidas de la compañía de teatro- Y se dirigió a la salida –Te mantendré informado, nos vemos mañana- y miró a Candy –Te lo encargo mucho querida-.

-No tenga pendiente Sra. Baker-.

Al salir dos personas de traje hicieron acto de presencia.

-Sr. Grandchester- se presentó uno de ellos – Somos los agentes Mason y Kleypas y queremos hacerle algunas preguntas respecto al incendio-.

-El Sr. Grandchester no puede hablar por el momento- Replicó Candy

-Lo sabemos- Habló el otro agente –Pero también estamos informados de que puede escribir-.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza dando su consentimiento para las preguntas.

-Sr. Grandchester hemos indagado con las personas que trabajaban en el teatro y sabemos por ellas que usted y la señorita Marlow fueron los últimos en salir del lugar, es un hecho de que el incendio fue provocado ¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto?-.

Candy vio a Terry tomar papel y escribir, Candy tenía la sospecha de que el incendio lo había provocado Susana, pero no había tenido tiempo de preguntárselo a Terry y ahora no sabía lo que les transmitiría a los policías. Terry terminó de escribir y le dio la hoja de papel a uno de los agentes,

-"Al darme cuenta del incendio"- comenzó a leer un agente –"sólo me preocupe por la integridad de la Señorita Marlow, ya que su impedimento físico dificultaba que saliera por sí sola del teatro, por lo mismo también fuimos los últimos en salir, no sé qué o quién provocó el incendio"-.

Candy sabía que aunque Susana fuera culpable, Terry nunca la delataría, era parte de su deuda con ella, este hecho le recordó que aún existía un compromiso entre ellos, aunque Terry estuviera resuelto en dejarla.

-Está bien señor Grandchester- Concluyó un de los agentes –Si recuerda alguna otra cosa, por más insignificante que sea, no dude en acudir con nosotros-.

Los caballeros se retiraron dejando a Terry y a Candy en un ambiente de complicidad que no requería palabra alguna, Candy se acercó a Terry y le retiró un mechón de su despeinado cabello de la frente, él la tomo por su cintura, recargando se cabeza en su cálido vientre y así permanecieron abrazados, en ese nuevo intimo mundo que los dos estaban formando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Susana estaba sentada en su cama con sus ojos fijos en la puerta de su habitación, estaba a la defensiva a la llegada de ese pelirrojo doctor; esta vez estaría preparada, porque ese abusivo doctor no la volvería a tocar ¡Claro que no! Le arrancaría primero los ojos, de pronto la puerta se abrió y el doctor Robinson y sus dos enfermeras entraron.

-¡Buenos días señorita Marlow!- Fue su alegre saludo –Espero que nos deje trabajar el día de hoy- Le dijo acercándose a su cama.

Susana iba a golpearlo pero algo se lo impidió, voltio a los lados y ya las eficientes enfermeras la tenía tomada de los brazos.

-¿Qué hacen?-.

-Nuestro trabajo, solamente- Le contestó y de un rápido movimiento le quito las sabanas que la cubrían y le levantó la bata descubriendo su mutilación.

Susana grito como si se estuviera muriendo, pero ni el doctor, ni las enfermeras se inmutaron y en medio de sus gritos, el doctor John revisaba el trabajo que hicieron en la amputación de su pierna, tomo notas, saco la cinta de medir, volvió a tomar notas y finalmente miró a las enfermeras dando la señal para que soltaran a la histérica Susana.

-¿Quién diablos se ha creído usted para tocarme de esa forma?- Sus lágrimas llenaron su rostro mientras se envolvía nuevamente con las sábanas -¡Me quejaré con el director de este horrible hospital! ¡Es usted un salvaje!-.

-Igual que tú, querida- fue su calmada respuesta –Pero no te abrumes más, ya tome todos los datos que necesitaba para llenar tu expediente, así cuando regreses a Nueva York, unos colegas míos te atenderán para que lleven tu caso, son unos especialistas muy buenos en el campo de las prótesis-.

-¡Prótesis! ¿Quién le dijo que yo quería una prótesis?-.

-Tu histeria y tus acciones-.

-¿De qué diablos habla?-.

-Solo dijo que ya es tiempo de que medites sobre las consecuencias de tus actos. Ahora te dejaremos sola, unos caballeros viene hacerte unas preguntas-.

John Robinson y sus enfermeras se dispusieron a salir de la habitación y John al abrir la puerta dio la bienvenida a sus visitantes.

-Agente Mason, agente Kleypas, la señorita Marlow está más que dispuesta a contestar sus preguntas, permiso-.

Y el galeno y sus ayudantes desaparecieron dejando a Susana ante unos caballeros de muy pocas pulgas.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguirme!


	20. Cap 19 Ave Fenix

Cap. 19 AVE FENIX

-Estamos aguardando su respuesta, señorita Marlow-

-¿Perdón?- fue la respuesta de Susana tras regresar de ausentarse de la realidad por breves segundos.

-Le preguntamos que dado el caso de haber sido la última persona en salir del teatro en llamas, pudiera haber visto al causante del mismo- Le volvió a cuestionar el agente Kleypas.

-Yo… lo siento… no me di cuenta del incendio… hasta que me fue imposible salir por mí misma-.

-De lo cual tuvo mucha suerte, ya que no tiene más consecuencias que quemaduras leves en las manos-.

-Así es… tuve mucha suerte- Y recordó el infierno del cual estaba rodeada.

-Salió mucho más librada que el Señor Grandchester- agregó el agente Mason poniendo a Susana en alerta.

-¿Ustedes saben que le pasó a Terry? ¡Nadie de aquí me ha querido decir que sucedió! ¡Y yo necesito verlo!-.

-Tranquilícese señorita, el señor Grandchester no está en peligro… solo…-.

-¿Qué le pasa a Terry? ¡Por Dios responda!-.

-Al parecer el humo del incendio afectó sus cuerdas vocales y se ha quedado sin voz-.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué tonterías está diciendo! ¡Terry no se puede quedar sin voz!-

-Será mejor que se calme, señorita Marlow o tendré que llamar al doctor- le advirtió el agente Mason.

Ante la amenaza del policía y al imaginarse otro enfrentamiento con su doctor, Susana prefirió callar.

-La dejaremos descansar- dijo el agente Kleypas dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de su compañero –si recuerda algo significativo, en su mesita le dejé mi tarjeta para que me pueda localizar-.

Con breves inclinaciones de cabeza los dos hombres se despidieron y se fueron, dejando a Susana hecha un manojo de nervios. Tras escuchar como cerraban la puerta, ella ya no se pudo contener y sus lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas, se tapó la boca en un intento por contener sus sollozos, pero fue inútil y estalló en llanto.

_-¡Terry! ¡Amor mío! ¿Qué te he hecho?-._

Y una mezcla de remordimientos se empezó a formar en su pecho y ni el llanto liberador la dejó descansar, había matado al sol, a ese dios venerado lo había matado con sus propias manos.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Terry y Candy concedió el permiso para que entrara.

-¡Archie! ¡Qué alegría me da verte de pie!-

- El Doctor Wilson me ha permitido salir de la cama, y aproveche para venir a saludarlos… creo que ya es un hecho una relación entre tú y Terrance-.

-¡Un momento Archie!- Lo interrumpió Candy sorprendidísima -¿Desde cuándo estás enterado?-.

-De sus intensiones, desde que lo visité en el teatro cuando llegó a la ciudad, de que ya era un hecho, cuando fue a pedir tu mano a Albert…-.

Candy voltio a ver a Terry con una mirada "asesina".

-¡Así que cumpliste tu palabras de ir a buscar a Albert!-.

Terry con cara de niño regañado sólo alzó los hombros

-¡Lo hiciste a pesar de que te lo prohibí!-.

Terry solo sonrió.

-¡Te dije que primero teníamos que resolver lo de Susana!-.

Terry fue ahora el que frunció el ceño.

-Bueno creo que esto es plática de dos… es decir… plática de una y gestos del otro… permiso-.

-¡Espera Archie!- Lo detuvo Candy –Terry quiere decirte algo.

Archie miró a Terry que estaba escribiendo algo y luego le entrego la hoja de papel, y pudo leer con grandes letras…

_-¡Idiota!-_

Archie abrió la boca sin dar crédito a lo leía.

-¡Imbécil!-.

-¡Archie!- Dijo alarmada Candy -¿Qué manera de expresarse es esa?-.

-Candy ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con este mal educado?- Le dijo dándole la hoja que escribió Terry- ¡Mejor me retiro!-.

Y salió dando un portazo, mientras Candy leía lo escrito por Terry horrorizada y Terry tenía un ataque de risa asmática.

-¡Muy gracioso!-

A pesar de todo lo malo ocurrido, el verle reír la reconfortaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante en algo que ya había decidido ¡Sí! Amaba a Terry y permanecería a su lado como fuera, pero era un hecho que tendría que lograr que Susana claudicara para poder formar una vida junto a él ¡Costara lo que costara!

* * *

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo importante, Candy entró al cuarto de Terry y por poco se desmaya al verlo de pie, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces de pie? Vuelve a la cama-.

Terry se dirigió a su mesita y tomó el papel para dárselo a Candy, el cual leyó presurosa.

_-Estoy cansado de la cama, me puedo mover perfectamente-._

-Pero la doctora Robinson no le ha dado el visto bueno a tu herida en la costilla y sólo hasta entontes te podrás levantar-.

Terry entrecerró los ojos, una clara señal que Candy supo interpretar.

-Vas a hacer lo que se te pegue la gana ¿Verdad?- le dijo poniendo las manos en jarra -¿Por qué no esperas a la doctora Rose y regresas a la cama?-.

Terry tomó otro papel, escribió algo y rápidamente se lo entrego a Candy, quien lo leyó y se puso de mil colores.

-_Sólo si te acuestas conmigo-._

Candy no supo que contestar, pero una oportuna visita la libró de tal bochorno y rápidamente escondió el papel en su bolsillo.

-Señor Grandchester- Saludo Rose –Me alegra de que se encuentre con ánimos de caminar, eso le sentara bien, pero necesito hacerle su acostumbrada revisión.

Terry suspiró profundamente y obedientemente se sentó en la cama para dejar que la doctora Rose hiciera su trabajo. Terminada la revisión de su garganta, Rose le sonrió en complicidad con Terry y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza le dio a entender que el momento de dar el primer paso había llegado.

Terry miró a Candy que lo miraba expectante y un susurro ronco salió de su garganta.

-Candy-.

Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar de la emoción, esa había sido su primera palabra tras el incendio y se la había dedicado a ella.

-Perfecto Señor Grandchester- Interrumpió Rose, antes de que también ella se pusiera también a llorar –podrá levantarse de la cama, incluso podrá dar algunos paseos cortos en el patio del hospital, aunque todavía permanecerá aquí unas semanas más, desde mañana comenzará con algunos ejercicios de vocalización, como los de los cantantes, para reforzar más sus cuerdas vocales, pero procure no esforzarse porque entonces perderíamos lo que hemos ganado-.

-No te preocupes Rose, yo me encargaré que siga tus indicaciones al pie de la letra-.

En esos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta, y tras la debida autorización Albert seguido de Annie entraron al cuarto.

-¡Albert! ¡Annie! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¡Serán testigos de los progresos de Terry!-.

Terry se levantó de la cama y señalando con la cabeza a los presentes comenzó a nombrarlos con voz apagada y casi en susurro pero audible.

-Candy… Rose… Albert… tímida-.

-¡Annie!- Protestó Annie -¡Me llamó Annie, no tímida!-.

Y el cuarto se inundo de risas gozosas por las buenas nuevas.

Transcurrió media hora en agradable compañía, cuando finalmente las visitas se despidieron y Rose hizo lo propio, no sin antes darle unas indicaciones a Candy.

-Candy, deja que tome un baño el Sr. Grandchester, pero ya no le vuelvas a colocar las vendas-.

-De acuerdo Rose-

Cuando finalmente sólo quedaban ellos dos, Candy se dirigió a Terry.

-Ya escuchaste a la Doctora, tómate un baño y….-.

Terry se dirigió al cuarto de baño pero antes de entrar voltio a verla y con la cabeza y una mirada pícara la invitaba a que entrara con él.

Candy se tiñó de carmín –Y yo mientras voy por tu ropa limpia, te dejo unas toallas sobre la cama-.

Y rápidamente salió de la habitación con la certeza de que la barrera que se había formado mientras Terry estuvo convaleciente había sido destruida, y nuevamente la corriente eléctrica que corría entre los dos había sido liberada ¡Qué Dios se apiadara de su autocontrol de ahora en adelante! Caminó con paso firme por el pasillo, más de pronto se detuvo, voltio hacia la puerta de una habitación, la habitación de Susana. Desde que le asignaron el cuidado de Terry, Candy no había visto a Susana, sólo sabía de su estado por John. Su interés había sido exclusivamente la salud de Terry, pero ahora había llegado el momento de volverla a enfrentar y lograr que se liberara de esa obsesión por Terry. Pero por el momento… iría por ropa limpia.

Candy se dirigió a la lavandería del hospital, así que no se encontró con una nerviosa mujer que escudriñaba la numeración de las habitaciones, pronto encontró la que buscaba y sin pedir permiso entro rápidamente.

Susana salió de sus tristes pensamientos al escuchar entrar a alguien a su cuarto, pero ella no se molestó al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Madre! ¡Al fin estás aquí!- Y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Hija mía! ¡Al fin pude llegar!- Y la abrazó amorosamente -¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿En dónde te heriste?-.

-Estoy bien en lo que cabe, sólo tuve unas leves quemaduras en las manos- Y le mostró las manos vendadas.

-¡A esto les llamas "leves"!-. Y la Señora sacó lo "Marlow" -¡Todo esto es culpa de ese inglés!-.

-¡No mamá! ¡No lo culpes a él, lo que paso….!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-.

Susana bajó la mirada no se atrevía a contarle que tan bajo había caído, nunca en su joven vida se había atrevido a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo, atentando contra la vida de Terry, contra la vida de quien la rodeaba y con la misma propia.

Candy entró muy insegura al cuarto de Terry, llevaba una muda de ropa y una bata de baño, la cual pensaba colgársela en el perchero del cuarto de baño y que Terry pudiera ponérsela antes de salir. Había asistido a Terry en su baño desde que llegó al hospital, como a cualquier enfermo, ella fue respetuosa y profesional, sin tener morbo alguno, pero en esta ocasión se puso muy nerviosa, y había dejado que Terry se bañara sólo, como una manera de mantener el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

Con las manos temblándole, Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño con la bata de baño, y de pronto Terry salió de éste únicamente con una toalla tapado sólo de la cintura para abajo. Candy no pudo apartar la vista de él. Había tenido ocasión de verle casi sin ropa, estaba enfermo y deprimido, pero en esta ocasión estaba en plena mejoría física y anímicamente, irradiaba juventud y fuerza, ella nunca le había visto de una manera tan sensual como en ese momento y la gota que derramó el vaso… su diabólica sonrisa.

Terry estaba consciente de que hacía padecer a Candy y no le importaba, se acercó a ella y le quitó la bata de baño de las manos y la puso sobre la cama, su cuerpo todavía tenía la humedad del baño, pero el calor que iba naciendo de su interior pronto lo evaporaría, ansiaba abrazarla, ansiaba besarla nuevamente… y así lo hizo.

La señora Marlow no daba crédito a lo que su hija le había contado.

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú no pudiste haber hecho eso!-.

-Sí… lo hice- Le contesto realmente avergonzada

-¡He dicho que no! Cuando me pediste que te dejar venir solamente con Caty a Chicago te dije que era una locura ¡Y tuve razón! No confiaba en que ese hombre te diera tu lugar ¡Tú eres su prometida! ¡Y no tenías porque venir a peleárselo a esa mujer!-.

-Madre, la verdad es que…-.

-¡Seguramente él y esa mujer te humillaron hasta hartarse!-.

-¡Si me escucharas…!-.

-¡Ya escuche lo suficiente! ¿Dónde se encuentra él?-.

-Él también se encuentra hospitalizado aquí-.

-¡Iré hablar con él!-.

-¡No por favor!-.

Pero ya la Señora Marlow había salido del cuarto dispuesta a tocar puerta por puerta hasta encontrar a Terry. El doctor John Robinson entro al cuarto de Susana extrañado de ver la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Le pregunto a una Susana cubierta de lágrimas.

-¡Por favor doctor!- Fue sus súplica -¡No permita que lo encuentre! ¡Le hará un escándalo!-.

-¿Quién hará un escándalo? ¿A quién?-.

-¡Mi madre! ¡Ella está buscando a Terry!-.

-¡Dios me libre! ¡Ahora la madre!-. Y salió velozmente buscando a la Sra. Marlow.

Candy se apartó suavemente de los labios de Terry.

-No Terry- le hablo con ternura –Este no es el lugar.

Pero Terry tenía otros planes, tomo las manos hechas puño de Candy, las abrió gentilmente y las colocó sobre su pecho desnudo y con una mirada llena de pasión le pedía a ella que lo acariciara.

El color carmín que invadía el rostro de Candy se convirtió en blanco al contacto de esa suave piel.

De pronto unos gritos del exterior hicieron que Candy escapara de los brazos de Terry, él tomó la bata de baño y se la puso, a tiempo para ver como se abría la puerta de la habitación y una desagradable presencia apareció.

-¡Por fin lo encuentro!- Bramó la señora Marlow, pero después notó la presencia de Candy y se fue contra ella -¡Usted es la culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido!-.

Detrás de la Sra. Marlow llegó John.

-¡No le permito que insulte a Candy!-. John defendió a Candy y se ganó la atención de Terry.

Los gritos hicieron que aparecieran otras enfermeras y a la mismísima Jefa Wilkins.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡Esto es un hospital!-Y reparó en la Señora Marlow -¿Y usted señora que hace aquí?-.

-¡Ustedes no debería permitir esta indecencia!- Dijo la Sra. Marlow apuntando con dedo acusador a Candy -¡Esta mujer es la amante del prometido de mi hija!-.

Candy sólo lo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Y ahora la encuentro a solas con él! ¡Sabrá Dios qué tanto estuvieron haciendo!-.

-¡Yo soy una profesional Sra. Marlow! ¡Y respeto mi trabajo!-

-¡No sé cómo pueden contratar a una cualquiera! ¡Una "quitanovios"!-

Las enfermeras comenzaron a susurrar, era un hecho de que Candy conocía a la estrella de teatro en forma más personal, y por regla, ella sabía que ninguna enfermera debe atender a familiares, amigos o conocidos ¡Ella rompió la regla! Además, esa señora gritona estaba pregonando que el actor y Candy eran amantes ¡Amantes!

-¡Eso es un gran mentira!- intervino John y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Candy en señal de apoyo ante la mirada inquisidora de Terry.

-Yo estaba enterada de que la enfermera White y el Sr. Grandchester son conocidos- Llego Rose defendiendo a Candy –No son amantes-.

-¿Está segura doctora Robinson?- Cuestionó la jefa de enfermeras

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no dejaría que pasara semejante situación frente a mi nariz, la enfermera White ha sido un sinónimo de profesionalismo y seriedad, además usted no podrá negar que todas las demás enfermeras estarían "distraídas" por la fama del paciente, y Candy como ya lo conocía no tuvo ese problema-.

La jefa de enfermeras razonó el alegato de la doctora Rose.

-Bueno… en cierto caso tiene razón-.

-¡Qué!- Volvió a intervenir la Sra. Marlow -¿Cómo se le puede tener tanta consideración a esa mujer de valores morales tan bajos?-.

-¡He dicho que no insulte a Candy!-. Alego John quien todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombres de Candy y en ese instante noto la penetrante mirada de un inglés enfurecido.

-¡Señora!- Sentenció la Jefa Wilkins –En primer lugar, usted es la desconocida aquí, no debería estar molestando a los pacientes con sus gritos, y la segunda, Candy es una de las mejores enfermeras de este hospital y siempre ha sido muy responsable ¡Así que le voy a pedir que salga, no solo de esta habitación, sino del hospital!-.

-¡Qué ha dicho! ¡No me puede correr así! ¡Mi hija es la actriz Susana Marlow! ¡Ella está hospitalizada también aquí por culpa de éste señor!- y apuntó con el dedo a Terry quien se había olvidado de la Sra. Marlow, de las enfermeras, de la doctora Rose y sólo tenía la mirada fija en Candy y en ese desconocido quien la estaba abrazando ¡Estaba abrazando a su Candy!

-¡Pues he dicho que se retira y se retira! ¡Seguridad!-.

Y la Sra. Marlow comprendió que llevaba las de perder y salió de la habitación hecha un polvorín. Cuando desapareció, la enfermera Wilkins se dirigió a Candy.

-Enfermera White, en vista de esto bochornoso suceso y de que el paciente ya es más autónomo, la libero de carga de trabajo, al Sr. Granchester lo atenderán también otras enfermeras.

-¡Yo, yo!- Dijo una enfermera flacucha.

-¡No, yo, yo soy la indicada!- Intervino otra y todas las enfermeras se propusieron haciendo que la enfermera Wilkins meneara la cabeza negativamente y se sobara con los dedos las sienes.

-¿Por qué pensé que sería una buena decisión? ¡A fuera! ¡Todas a fuera! Iremos a mi despacho a discutir este asunto-.

Las enfermeras se fueron y solamente quedaron la doctora Rose, El doctor John que todavía abrazaba a Candy, por supuesto Candy y un enfurecido actor que encrespaba los dedos. Al momento de que salieron las enfermeras se fue contra John a quien tomo por la bata.

-¡No Terry!-

-¡Sr. Grandchester suelte a mi hermano!-

La verdad que John no se esperaba esa reacción y no pudo hacer nada cuando Terry lo arrinconó en la pared.

-¿Quién...-Susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima- es… éste?-.

-Él es un doctor muy competente de este hospital, es hermano de la doctora Rose y es mi amigo- Candy empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo duro de Terry hasta lograr que lo soltara.

-Que… no… te… toque-.

John todavía asustado miró a Rose que estaba más asustada que él.

-Rose, John- Candy se dirigió a ellos –Les pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de Terry y pido por favor que nos dejen un momento a solas, necesito arreglar este asunto-.

Los dos hermanos salieron silenciosamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Terry? ¿Ahora te vas a dedica a pelear con mis amigos?-.

-Él… te… pretendió-.

Candy dudo un momento, si le decía que sí temía que volviera a atacar a John cuando lo viera nuevamente, pero si le decía que no sería como empezar con el pie izquierdo su vida de pareja, mentirle no era la opción.

Terry vio la duda en los ojos de Candy y le dio la espalda.

-¡No señor! ¡No me dé la espalda Sr. Grandchester!-

Y Candy se movió para quedar nuevamente frente a él.

-Sí, el me invitó a salir un par de veces, pero ahora sólo somos buenos amigos, y espero si es que quieres pertenecer a mi vida, que tú también lo aceptes como amigo-.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Así como de cada persona que me rodea ¿Se entiende el asunto?-.

Terry puso cara de pocos amigos pero afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bien… ahora te dejaré para que te cambies, mientras me reportaré con mi jefa para ver cuáles son sus nuevas instrucciones-

Pero Terry la detuvo para robarle un beso, cuando se separaron, Candy le habló suavemente.

-Por favor Terry, ya no lo vuelvas a besarme ¡Por poco nos descubren y me pudieron haber corrido del trabajo!-.

Y nuevamente se le fue de sus brazos, maldiciendo nuevamente la poca paciencia que tenía para tolerar a "sus amigos" y los asuntos sin concluir que lo tenían alejado de Candy ¿Cuándo sería el tiempo de ellos dos? ¿Cuándo?.

* * *

John entró al cuarto de Susana más pálido que una vela, ella lo miró en busca de noticias. John se acomodó la bata y habló con aplomo.

-Conocí a su madre, interesante mujer… no la quiero de suegra- Y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto con la mirada de Susana en él –Y conocí al famoso Terrance Grandchester, buen actor…. Pésimo novio, será mejor de que te olvides de él, no te conviene ese neurasténico para nada… eso es todo-.

Y abandonó el cuarto dejando a Susana sin haber entendido nada.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme!


	21. Cap 20 Entre el deseo y el deber

Capítulo 20 ENTRE EL DESEO Y EL DEBER

Candy empuñaba el picaporte del cuarto de Susana y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?- Fue el recibimiento de la Sra. Marlow

-Madre por favor- Suplicó Susana –El doctor Robinson me pidió que recibiera a Candy… necesitamos hablar-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No permitirás que te lave el cerebro con esa voz tan dulce que usa con todos?-.

-¡Señora Marlow!- La voz enérgica de Candy sorprendió a la mujer –Si no quiere que use mi dulce voz para que la saquen del hospital será mejor que me deje hablar con Susana… a solas, por favor-.

-¡Por favor madre! Candy fue la que intervino para que te permitieran regresar al hospital, haz lo que te pide-.

La Sra. Marlow miró con extrañeza la nueva actitud de Susana, después miró con cierto temor la nueva actitud de Candy y sin decir esta boca es mía, salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas Susana invito a Candy a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba su madre.

-Seré breve Susana- Comenzó Candy a hablar –Me es imposible cumplir la promesa que te hice… ya sabes-.

-Lo sé… como también sé que Terry jamás se enamorará de mí… y fue tanto mi afán de ganarme su corazón que por poco le quito la vida ¡La vida que yo un día salvé!- Candy pudo sentir que Susana era sincera y sólo siguió escuchándola –Y si no perdió su vida, estuvo a punto de perder su voz ¡Su hermosa voz!-.

-¡Pero no fue así!- Habló Candy finalmente –Él se está recuperando exitosamente y pronto regresará su voz y…-.

-¡Lo entiendo, Candy lo entiendo!- Y suaves lágrimas bañaron su rostro –Pero eso no me deslinda de mi responsabilidad-.

-Lo importante es que has reconocido tus errores-.

-Y mi mayor error fue el de creer que podría cambiar los sentimientos de Terry, obligarle a permanecer conmigo a cualquier precio y pisotear el amor que sientes por él-.

-¿Eso quiere decir…- Preguntó esperanzadoramente –Que nos deslindas a Terry y a mí de la promesa dada?-.

-Puedes hacer tu vida con él…- Y a Candy le dio un salto el corazón -¡Pueden olvidarse de mí! ¡No seré un lastre más para ustedes!- Pero este último comentario ya no le gusto a Candy -¡Dejen que se consuma mi patética vida!-.

-¡No, Susana! ¡Ni Terry ni yo te deseamos el mal!-

-¡Ya dejen de preocuparse por mí! ¡No necesito de su lástima!-.

-No es lástima, te lo digo de corazón, no es sólo por haberle salvado la vida a Terry, yo quiero que seas feliz… porque eres una persona que ha sufrido mucho y mereces ser feliz-.

Pero Susana dejó de escucharla, se abandonó a su llanto y le dio la espalda.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión!-.

-¡Vamos Susana! ¡No empieces a chantajearnos de este modo!-.

Susana volvió a mirarla.

-¡No es chantaje! Pero no pretendan que celebre su unión con bombo y circunstancia ¡Respeten mi dolor!... Porque el que haya reconocido mi derrota no significa que haya dejado de amar a Terry-.

Candy no sabía cómo enfrentar esta nueva actitud de Susana.

-El doctor Robinson…-Recordó de pronto –Me menciono que te puede independizar si usaras…-.

-¿Una prótesis?- Y su mirada se transformó en un gesto osco y defensivo -¿Pretenden que un pedazo de plástico me dé la felicidad?-.

-¡Claro que no te dará la felicidad! Eso sólo la encontrarás cuando dejes de tenerte compasión, cuando te resignes y aceptes tu destino con dignidad-.

-¿Eso crees?- Respondió burlona -¿A caso tú estabas resignada a no tener a Terry contigo?-.

-Aunque te burles, así lo era… yo estaba entregada a mi trabajo, a mi familia, a mis amigos ¡Con dolor! No te lo puedo negar, pero con el sólo hecho de saber que Terry era feliz a tu lado, podía soportar ese sufrimiento a quien no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo-.

-Bonitas palabras… pero a mí me suenan huecas, te lo pido una vez más, déjame sola-.

Candy ya no pudo seguir luchando contra ese muro de negatividad y se retiró. Se dirigía a la habitación de Terry cuando dos llorosas enfermeras salieron de dicha habitación.

-¡Abigail! ¡Sarah! ¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡El Sr. Grandchester! ¡Nos corrió! Dice que sólo te quiere a ti!-.

Y presurosas emprendieron retirada.

-¡Terry!- Habló en voz alta -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-.

-Quererlo y comprenderlo- Llego diciendo Eleonor Baker.

-Sra. Baker, Terry no debe de ser grosero con la gente que lo quiere ayudar-.

-¡Lo sé, querida, lo sé! Pero después de su última visita-.

-¿Sucedió algo con el Sr. Hathaway?-.

-Le dijo a Terry que dentro de un par de días él y toda la compañía de teatro regresarán a Nueva York, y que aunque la persona que trajo la obra a Chicago ha sido muy generosa en haberles pagado todo, pese al incendio, ellos necesitan regresar a sus hogares y el director Hathaway necesita conseguir nuevos promotores para volver a comprar el vestuario que se quemó… y aquí el problema por el cual Terry está que no lo calienta ni el sol-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Candy ya muy alarmada.

-Robert le dijo que su lugar en la compañía no se tocaría, pero que no puede esperar hasta que se recupere completamente, por lo cual contratará a un suplente por un par de meses ¡Tú sabes lo posesivo que es Terry! Mi hijo siente que le están arrebatando el lugar por el cual ha luchado por mucho tiempo, se siente desplazado, aunque Robert le ha dicho que es sólo temporal-.

-Si Terry no toma con calma esta situación ¡Se podría lastimar y truncaría su recuperación!-.

-¡Hazlo entender!-.

-Hablaré con él-.

-Hay otro punto también muy importante… Robert se ofreció a pagar su hospitalización y la de Susana. Terry es muy orgulloso y le dijo que él podría solventar los gastos con sus ahorros ¡Ni siquiera ha querido recibir mi ayuda! Pero no pudo convencer a Robert de hacer lo mismo con Susana. El director Hathaway le dijo que todavía se sentía comprometido con ella desde su accidente con su pierna y le pidió a Terry que lo dejara pagar el hospital, lo mismo que su traslado a Nueva York que será pasado mañana-.

-Pero eso no es el punto importante ¿Verdad?-.

-No… El director Hathaway creía que Terry querría regresar con ellos a Nueva York, pero la negativa de mi hijo lo lleno de sorpresa-.

-Es… ¿Es por mí?-.

-Así es, Terry me ha confiado que no se quiere regresar a Nueva York si no es contigo-.

-Sra. Baker- Candy habló con pesar – Amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón, pero él sabe que no lo puedo aceptar hasta que haya cerrado su ciclo con Susana, no basta con romper el compromiso pactado, también necesita hacer las paces con ella y eso se logrará cuando Susana se sienta capaz de seguir adelante con su vida sin la sombra de él-.

-Pides algo imposible-.

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura que si comenzamos una vida juntos, el lastre de Susana nos perseguirá para siempre-.

La Sra. Baker ya no supo que decir, Candy tenía razón de cierto modo, ante todo Terry se consideraba un caballero y la terquedad de Susana sería una piedra en el camino de él y de Candy si no lograban finiquitar ese asunto de una buena vez.

* * *

Tras haber sido dado de alta, Archie estuvo listo para regresas a sus estudios.

Albert y Archibald llegaron a la escuela de economía, el joven para reanudar sus estudios en el mismo edificio donde comenzó años atrás, y el mayor para reunirse con las demás familias y los rectores para planear la reconstrucción de la Universidad de economía.

-Me siento como si fuera la primera vez que piso este suelo- Expresó Archie saliendo junto con Albert del vehículo.

-Será un nuevo comienzo de cierta manera, mientras se construye nuevamente la Universidad tendrán que compartir las instalaciones con los estudiantes principiantes-.

-Con Annie-.

En esos momentos el rector Thompson salió a su encuentro

-Bienvenidos Sr. Cornwell, Sr. Andry-.

-Agradecemos su recibimiento Sr. Thompson, antes de reunirnos con los demás, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, si es posible-.

-Por supuesto Sr. Andry ¿Pasamos a mi oficina?-.

-Yo buscaré a mis compañeros- Se despidió Archie –Con permiso Sr. Rector, Albert-.

-Hasta luego Archie y suerte-.

Albert esperó a que Archie se perdiera de vista para hablar nuevamente con el rector.

-Lo mío será breve Sr. Thompson, como verá mi sobrino está impedido temporalmente para escribir sus propias notas de las clases-.

-Con gusto le asignaré a un asesor para que lo apoye…-.

-Gracias pero ya tengo un asistente en mente-.

-¿En quién pensó señor Andry?-.

-En la señorita Annie Britter-.

-¡Pero Sr. Andry! ¡La señorita Britter es una principiante! Además ella tiene sus propias clases, no podemos pedirle que las pierda-.

-Sr. Thompson, sólo será por un breve periodo de tiempo, además creo que ella aprenderá mucho presenciando algunas clases superiores-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Claro que este pequeño asunto tendrá beneficios para la Universidad!-.

-¿Qué beneficios? Preguntó interesado el rector.

-Un diez por ciento más de lo que acordemos aportar los socios en la reconstrucción de la Universidad-.

El hombre ya no dijo nada, sólo extendió la mano en señal de trato, y Albert le respondió con un fuerte apretón.

-Trato hecho-.

* * *

Candy entró al cuarto de Terry brindándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Señor Grandchester, veo que ya está de pie ¿Pasó mala noche?- Le preguntó al ver el gesto malhumorado que traía.

-Estoy… aburrido- Pronunció con una ronca y pastosa voz.

-Sólo faltan unos cuantos días más para que la doctora Robinson te dé de alta…- De pronto perdió un poco su sonrisa-. El día de hoy se marcha Susana… ¿Te despedirás de ella?-.

-No… tengo… ganas… de verla-.

-No evadas tus responsabilidades-.

Terry se quedó pensativo un rato mirando por la ventana el gran jardín donde había disfrutado de hermosas horas al lado de Candy y finalmente voltio a verla.

-¿Me… acompañas?-.

Ella solo le volvió a sonreír, y ambos salieron de la habitación, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Susana, Terry hubiera deseado tomar a Candy de la mano pero por respeto a su trabajo dejó de pensar en esa osadía.

Después de pedir permiso para entrar, caminaron decididos a enfrentar lo que fuera, Candy estaba dispuesta a ser el escudo de Terry, sobre todo contra los ataques de la Sra. Marlow que al verlo se hicieron evidentes.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que el caballero se digna a venir!- Fue el recibimiento de la Sra. Marlow

-Necesito… hablar… con Susana-.

Ni su evidente condición física hizo desistir a Sra. Marlow de ser agresiva con él.

-¡Si esa mujer se queda, lo mismo puedo hacer yo!-.

-Acepto… si deja… de gritar-.

Cuando la Sra. Marlow por fin se hubo calmado Susana comenzó la conversación.

-Dentro de poco vendrán a buscarnos los ayudantes del director Hathaway… regresamos a Nueva York… al hacerlo te deslindo de toda responsabilidad sobre mí-.

-¡Qué!- La Sra. Marlow no daba crédito a lo que su hija decía -¿A caso te has vuelto loca? ¡Éste hombre tiene una responsabilidad de por vida sobre ti!-.

-Y él la ha pagado con creces-.

-No… pretendo… desampararte-.

-Si de verdad no quieres tenerme más en tu vida tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones ¡No quiero tu dinero! ¡No quiero tu piedad!-.

-¡Susana!- Intervino Candy –Ya te he dicho que no es piedad, en verdad Terry quiere ayudarte-.

-No cambiaré de opinión-.

En esos instantes tocaron a la puerta y Susana dio el permiso para que entraran.

-Buenos días- Saludó John Robinson –Veo que te han venido a despedir, aquí está tu expediente y mis recomendaciones para que te sigan tratando en Nueva York y así te adapten una prótesis-.

-¡He dicho que no quiero…!-.

-¡Calla mujer, calla! No actúes como niña mimada-.

Susana se quedo en silencio y pese a que todavía sentía celos del doctor, Terry en esos instantes admiró al galeno.

-Aquí afuera están las personas que vinieron a recogerte, así que les pido a los presentes que dejen sola a la señorita para que se prepare para su partida… es todo-.

Candy y Terry salieron de la habitación, lo que tenían que decirle a Susana ya estaba dicho, sólo era cuestión de esperar… y rezar bastante-.

* * *

Sólo faltaba un día para que la Dra. Robinson le diera el permiso a Terry para poder dejar el hospital, tendría que seguir asistiendo a él pero solo como paciente externo, pero Terry estaba desesperado por salir de ese lugar, el dulce tormento de tener a Candy a su lado y no poderla tocar, los coqueteos de las enfermeras compitiendo por su atención y el no poder todavía emitir un sonido claramente lo están volviendo loco.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una alegre enfermera entró como torbellino.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Grandchester! Es hora del corte del cabello-.

Terry frunció el ceño, se dirigió a su cama y de un jalón retiró las sabanas dejando solo la cubre cama y ante la mirada asombrada de la enfermera, tomó su tinta china y escribió con grandes letras…

_-Candy-._

Y quitó la cubrecama para entregársela a la enfermera que llorando a mares salió de la habitación.

Terry se sentó en la salita de visitas y cerró los ojos, recordó la última discusión que tuvo con Candy y que lo tenía de muy mal humor.

_-Me encantaría que siguieras recuperándote aquí en Chicago, a mi lado-._

_-¿Qué… sucede?-._

_-Será prudente que regreses a Nueva York… estarás cerca de la compañía Stranford… y de Susana-._

_-¿Por qué… me la… recuerdas?-._

_-Tienes que asegurarte de que sigue las indicaciones de John… del doctor Robinson-._

_-Para ti… Él es… mejor… prospecto… que yo-._

_-¡Qué dices Terry! John es solo un amigo y tú eres el hombre a quien amo-._

_-¿Me amas?... y me… envías… a los cuervos-._

_-Sólo será por breve tiempo, si no logras hacer que Susana entienda que lo que hacemos es por su bien, no importará más, me reuniré contigo en Nueva York-._

_-¿De verdad?-._

_-Te lo prometo-._

_-¿Y si… sólo me… lo dices… para que… me vaya?-._

Candy no le había respondido, y se fue furiosa, ya no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. En ese momento, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y estuvo a punto de aventar un florero cercano a quien apareciera por el umbral, cuando vio aparecer a Candy y la tímida.

-¡Terry! Te tengo un trabajo a tu altura- No había enfado en su persona, había regresado la Candy llena de alegría y entusiasmo -¡Vamos Annie, cuéntale!-.

De un empujón Candy acercó a Anny hasta Terry y lo miraba como si temiera que le diera a dar una mordida.

-Bueno… yo… necesito un Chef-.

-Yo… no… cocino-.

-¡No Annie, no sabes explicarte! Y eso que pronto serás toda una empresaria, deja que yo se lo explique-.

Candy se sentó a su lado, provocando que su aroma invadiera el olfato de Terry, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que le decía con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Annie se comprometió en realizar un gran banquete…. Les dijo una mentirilla… y se supone que el banquete lo realizará un Chef internacional… así que como tú eres un gran actor… ¿Entiendes la situación?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Terry! No me hagas contarte la historia otra vez-.

-¡Por favor Sr. Grandchester!- Annie por fin abrió la boca- Necesito que se haga pasar por el Chef Francés Valois ante mi clienta, aunque en la realidad yo seré la que cocine el banquete-.

Terry se quedó viendo a la asustada tímida y luego a la iluminada cara de Candy, de pronto se sintió en el colegio San Pablo, a punto de hacer una travesura y que mejor que al lado de la rebelde rubia.

-Trato… hecho-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Terry acompañado de su madre estaban por salir del hospital cuando Albert y Candy llegaron a su encuentro.

-¡Terry, Sra. Baker!-.

-Albert… gusto… en verte-.

-Supe por Candy que hoy te daban de alta y vengo a ofrecerles la mansión Andry para que se sigan hospedando-.

-Sr. Andry- Dijo la Sra. Baker realmente alagada –es un honor ser sus invitados, pero la verdad no sabemos cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en Chicago -.

-No importa el tiempo, serán bienvenidos-.

Terry acepto con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y los cuatro salieron del hospital, afuera los aguardaba el coche de los Andry, Albert y la Sra. Baker subieron al vehículo mientras que Terry se despedía de Candy. La abrazó y le susurró al oído…

-¿Y… no me… puedo… mudar… a tu… casa?-.

-No Sr. Grandchester, mejor yo lo visito a su casa temporal- Y le guiñó el ojo lo cual hizo que a Terry le temblara el corazón.

Finalmente Candy vio partir al coche de los Andry, rumbo al hotel donde recogerían pertenecías para después instalarse a la mansión Andry.

-¿De verdad éste es el hombre por el cual no pudiste enamorarte de nadie más?-.

-Quizás no lo entiendas, John- Le respondió sin dejar de mirar al auto alejarse –pero espera a encontrar a la mujer correcta y lo comprenderás-.

* * *

Candy se disponía a dormir pero algo la inquietaba, no paraba de mirar su ventana y el ruido que provino de ella le dio la razón.

-Terry-.

Presurosa fue a abrirla y Terry entró ágilmente, rápidamente tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y busco sus labios ¡Cuánto los había extrañado! Y con un rápido movimiento la cargo llevándola a la cama. Candy no pudo protestar, quiso pedir prudencia, quiso recordarle que él era un caballero, pero el avance de sus besos y caricias le hizo nublar el entendimiento, no pudo evitar que Terry le fuera dejando sobre su cuello un rastro húmedo por sus besos.

-¡Auch!¡No Terry!- Candy se incorporó rápidamente ya que el atrevido caballero le mordió un pezón, que aunque había sido por arriba de su camisón, no dejaba de ser una osadía.

-Ya no… es el… hospital- Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pero no es decente, no estamos…-.

-¿Casados?-.

-Correcto señor Grandchester-.

Seriamente, Terry se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa.

-Después… de lo… del chef… nos vamos… a Nueva… York- Candy puso los ojos como platos –Casados… o no-.

-¿Me obligaras?-.

Terry utilizó esa sonrisa que convertían a los músculos de Candy en gelatina.

-No- Y la volvió a envolver entre sus brazos –Vendrás… por tu… propio… pie-. Y la besó exigiendo rendición.

Cuando termino el beso, Candy le tenía una respuesta.

-Nueva York…. Después del banquete de Annie-.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguirme! Perdón por ir muy lenta en las actualizaciones, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.


End file.
